Quédate a mi lado
by karekanoO18
Summary: —Rukia-chan… ¿Quién… Quien era ese chico? — Su mirada, esa mirada… —Quien quiera que sea… deseo volver a verlo. Me quede en silencio. Sabía que significaba la mirada de Orihime… se había enamorado a primera vista de aquel chico que le había salvado la vida. —Yo también— Pause— Yo también… deseo que vuelvas a verlo. Yo también eh…
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Me encontré una historia que había escrito hace tiempo en las profundidades de mi computadora, y la edite (por que créanme... era un completo desastre) y bueno, decidí subirla. Espero que les guste, ya tengo algunos capítulos adelantados, por lo que el próximo se los traeré la semana que viene (claro, si la historia es de su agrado) sin mas que decir, espero que disfruten este primer capitulo (:**

**Simbología**

—dialogo

_Cursiva: lo que piensa la protagonista_

"" una exageración o una cita que se repite tal cual**.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo tome los personajes para adaptarlos a mi historia.**

**La historia es un mundo alterno.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Ojos Dorados**

Abrí mis ojos y me levante de la cama con pereza. Me senté en ella, esperando a que mi cerebro acabara de enchufar todos los cables y diera las órdenes correctas a mi cuerpo. Frote mis ojos con mis manos de manera suave, parpadeando constantemente con los ojos entrecerrados y dando el primer bostezo del día.

Después, camine hacia el baño y moje mi cara con agua fría; este había sido el golpe letal a mi estado adormilado. Tome una toalla y seque mi rostro. Era mi ritual de todos los días… nada en especial.

Me dirigí hacia el balcón del apartamento, corrí la puerta maciza de cristal y me recargue en el barandal con ambos codos sobre él. Me encantaba la vista que tenía… podía ver todo Tokio desde allí. Permanecí uno cuantos minutos hay, sin hacer nada, ni decir nada, solo me dedicaba a observar el buen panorama de la ciudad.

(Bip, bip, bip) (NA: Lo sé, terribles efectos xD)

Tuve que volver dentro, la alarma de mi celular que había olvidado apagar al despertar, había sonado.

—Buenos días, Rukia-chan— Saludo Orihime, alzando ambos brazos y desperezándose.

Inoue Orihime, ella era mi mejor amiga de la infancia, nos habíamos conocido en el primer año de primaria, en una escuela privada de Tokio. Por aquel entonces teníamos la edad de 6 años, la conocí un día que yo había olvidado mi almuerzo en el salón, regrese por él y cuando entre, la encontré a ella en el piso buscando algo con mucha desesperación.

—_**No está… no la veo— Decía una pequeña con lagrimas en los ojos.**_

— _**¿Qué…que es lo que… estas buscando? — Pregunte con timidez, posicionándome frente a ella**_

—_**Mi… horquilla se me callo— Dijo tristemente cabizbaja— Y ahora… no puedo encontrarla— Llevo sus pequeñas manos a su rostro y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.**_

—_**N-no llores— Dije sin saber como detener su llanto— Te ayudare a buscarla**_

— _**¿En-enserio? — Pregunto entre sollozos.**_

—_**Sí, te ayudare— Dije con determinación— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Pregunte.**_

—_**Me llamo Orihime… Orihime Inoue— Dijo secándose las lágrimas— ¿Y tú? **_

—_**Rukia… Kuchiki Rukia— Conteste. — Entonces… ¿Cómo es tu horquilla? — Pregunte tratando de formar alguna imagen de ella en mi cabeza.**_

—_**Es como esta— Dijo mostrándome una horquilla en forma de flor con 6 pétalos, tenía un lindo color azul — Solo tengo un par… mi hermano me las regalo cuando cumplí 6 años**_

—_**Entiendo, no te preocupes, seguro que la encontraremos— Dije dándole una pequeña palmada en su hombro— Ya lo veras.**_

— _**¡Sí! — Dijo un poco más alegre.**_

_**Pasamos la mayor parte del recreo buscando la horquilla, movíamos pupitres, mochilas, sillas, y no lo lográbamos encontrarla. Hasta que pude ver un pequeño destello junto al escritorio.**_

—_**Orihime… ¿Dónde me dijiste que la habías perdido? — Pregunte levantándome del piso y sacudiéndome el polvo del uniforme.**_

—_**Cerca del escritorio— Contesto— Pero ya la busque por ahí.**_

_**Me acerque al escritorio y allí estaba… la horquilla con forma de flor y 6 pétalos… al fin.**_

—_**Orihime— Le llame**_

— _**¿Qué pasa? ¿La has encontrado? — cuestiono esperanzada.**_

—_**Sí, la eh encontrado— Dije mostrándole la horquilla en mi mano— Toma, no la vuelvas a perder, debes cuidarla como un tesoro.**_

— _**¡Lo hare! — Dijo alegremente— ¡Muchas Gracias, Rukia-chan! **_

Desde ese momento nos volvimos inseparables, terminamos primaria juntas, después fuimos a la secundaria juntas y también al instituto. Ahora cursaríamos la universidad y esta vez… también lo haríamos juntas.

—Buenos días Orihime, lamento que la alarma te haya despertado a esta hora— Dije un poco apenada— Olvide quitarla ayer.

—Hmm. — Musito negando con la cabeza— Ya estaba por despertar, no te preocupes—Sonrío gentil.

—Bien—Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa— Entonces… ¿Desayunamos fuera? — Pregunte tomando asiento en el borde de la cama y cambiando de tema; tenia muchísima hambre. Desde que vivíamos solas, mis necesidades alimentarias habían tomado otro orden; comía a deshoras.

— ¿En el lugar de siempre?

—Claro, en el lugar de siempre— Conteste

—Bien, me cambiare— Dijo levantándose de la cama — ¡No tardo! — Grito cerrando la puerta del baño.

Tardamos alrededor de 15 minutos en estar listas. Antes de irnos nos aseguramos de que habíamos cerrado bien las puertas, cosa que no que era muy necesaria, ya que a fin de cuentas; la seguridad de este edificio era demasiado buena, pero aun así, nos gustaba poner de nuestra parte y cerrar bien siempre que salíamos.

—Vamos— Entramos al elevador.

Vivíamos en el noveno piso, por lo que raramente usábamos las escaleras (Solo lo hicimos una vez, jugando carreritas)

Llegamos al primer piso y bajamos del elevador. Caminamos por el pasillo de la planta baja. Los empleados del servicio de limpieza ya se encontraban en su rutina diaria; aspirar alfombras, limpiar mesas, aspirar sillones, regar plantas, limpiar vidrios, etc. Debes en cuando Orihime les echaba una mano regando las plantas; al principio ellos se negaron en recibir ayuda de un habitante del edificio, pero con el paso del tiempo, Orihime se convirtió en amiga de muchos de ellos, por lo que ahora su presencia les era grata y alegraba sus mañanas, ya que la personalidad de Orihime era alegre y jovial.

— ¡Chicos, buenos días! — Saludo Orihime con alegría.

— ¡Inoue-sama! ¡Buenos días! — Saludaron al unísono— ¿Va de salida señorita? — Pregunto uno de ellos, quien aspiraba las alfombras.

—Si, vamos a desayunar. ¿Desean que les traiga algo? — A veces Orihime era tan despistada, que olvidaba que ahora nos manteníamos por nosotras mismas… debería recordárselo luego.

— ¡Oh, muchas gracias por su ofrecimiento señorita Inoue!, pero hemos traído nuestros desayunos preparados en casa…— Rechazo apenado; que suerte…

—Oh vaya… bueno, tal vez sea la próxima, ¡Nos vemos chicos! — Se despidió Orihime, a lo que todos respondieron con un "Que tenga un buen día".

Ya me he acostumbrado a ser la sombra de Orihime. Encuentro desgastante ser tan alegre y social con todo el mundo, por lo que procuro el serlo. Por ello mismo, no me molesto en tratar de ser amable y caer bien a todos; no soy Orihime, después de todo.

—Buenos días, señoritas, ¿Desean que llame pedir sus coches? —Saludo el botón del edificio.

—Buenos días Takeru-san— Saludamos— No, hoy no señor Takeru-san, iremos andando. — Dije

—Muy bien señoritas, que tengan un buen día— Agrego con una sonrisa.

—Lo mismo va para usted. —Salimos del edificio.

Un motivo aparte por el que habíamos optado por andar, era por que lo coches que teníamos, de cierta forma eran muy llamativos, habían sido "Pequeños obsequios" por parte de nuestros consentidores hermanos.

Así que desde un tiempo para acá, ir caminando se había vuelto el modo en el que nos trasladábamos a donde fuera que quisiéramos ir. Claro, añadiendo el hecho de que la gasolina iba pagada ahora de nuestros bolsos. Por ellos mismo, cuando íbamos a distancias que quedaban cerca de nuestro edificio, como lo era el lugar a donde nos dirigíamos, que quedaba a menos de 10 minutos andando, optábamos por caminar.

Orihime y yo vivíamos solas, en un edificio de apartamentos de la ciudad de Tokyo, ambas nos habíamos emancipado a la edad de 17 años. Nuestras familias, eran de las más adineradas y reconocidas de Japón, por lo que había sido un poco difícil el hacerlo, mas aun, cuando éramos las hijas menores de ambos matrimonios.

La única forma de que nuestros padres accedieran a tal petición, había sido el que ellos eligieran el lugar en el que viviríamos. Estuvimos de acuerdo en ello, a pesar de que sabíamos que elegirían alguno de los edificios más caros de la ciudad. Y así fue, terminamos en uno de los mejores edificios de apartamentos de la ciudad, aun cuando nosotras al principio habíamos decidido elegir algo modesto y económico.

No era que tuviéramos algo en contra de nuestras familias y por eso hayamos decidido irnos de casa, definitivamente no era ese el motivo. Nosotras teníamos un objetivo; queríamos madurar y crecer como personas y eso solo lograríamos emancipándonos de nuestros padres.

— ¡Pero que cola! — Exclamo Orihime observando la cola que se había formado para entrar al restaurante.

—Es un lugar muy popular, no es de extrañar que este lleno desde temprano

— ¿Deberíamos hacer cola como todos los demás, Rukia-chan? —

He aquí un punto a favor de nuestras familias o mejor dicho, de nuestros apellidos, recibíamos un trato especial en lugares de concurridos como este. Las filas no eran problemas para nosotros, teníamos acceso a las zonas de clientes VIP, íbamos a las mejores fiestas y recibíamos las mejores atenciones y servicios. Por ese lado no podíamos quejarnos, pero la verdad, es que ya estábamos un poco hartas de tantos beneficios, queríamos conseguir las cosas por nuestro propio merito, y no por nuestros apellidos.

—No será necesario, ¿Olvidas que saben nuestros nombres completos? — Bueno, algunas veces era bueno hacer uso de esos beneficios…

— ¡Que bueno! Aun que me siento mal por los demás… — Susurro con pena

—N-no es… como si lo hiciéramos siempre— Dije en un intento de hacer sentir mejor a Orihime; se me daba pésimo. Mi personalidad era más bien fría, era de familia. Nosotros los Kuchiki, éramos conocidos por mostrarnos fríos y distantes a las personas. Nuestro círculo de amistades y allegados, era muy selectivo, y solo con ellos nos permitíamos mostrarnos amigables. Entre ellos se encontraban los Inoue, quienes caso contrario a nosotros, era una familia muy alegre y cálida.

Nuestras familias, se habían vuelto cercanas desde el día en que Orihime y yo comenzamos a ser amigas en la primaria. — Así que… n-no te sientas mal…— Aun que fuera difícil de creer, había dado mi mejor esfuerzo en aquellas palabras.

—Rukia-chan…— Susurro

—Además, pagaremos por la comida, así que no estamos haciendo nada malo, mas que no hacer cola…— Agregue diciendo lo último entre dientes.

—Tienes razón Rukia-chan— Sonrió y luego miro al encargado de recepción que daba el pase a las personas— Ojala nos deje pasar.

Llegamos hasta la fachada del lugar, situándonos justo al lado del empleado. Parecía un tipo distinguido, poseía una mirada amable pero a la vez despreciativa. Enseguida poso sus ojos en nosotras, mirándonos de arriba abajo como un escáner. Alzo sus cejas con interés después de haber dado su recorrido por nuestro cuerpo. Hizo un ademan a un cliente de "en un momento te atiendo" y toda su atención ahora parecía estar de nuestro lado.

—Señoritas, la fila esta por haya— Nos dedico una sonrisa falsa y luego señalo el final de la fila.

—Que observador es usted— Dije empleando un tono de voz neutro. Tono que había adquirido después de observar y convivir durante 17 años con mi hermano mayor, quien era un experto en ocultar sus emociones.

Orihime tomo mi brazo, en señal de que no llevara esto a una discusión y relajara la situación, que a juzgar por la cara de disgusto del hombre ante mi comentario, se había puesto un poco tensa.

—Señoritas, tienen que hacer fila como todos los demás clientes, ¿O es que acaso vas a decirme que gozan de privilegios? — Cuestiono sarcásticamente, formando una sonrisa de incredulidad en su rostro.

—Exactamente— Dije cruzándome de brazos.

—Vaya, entonces díganme, ¿Cuáles son sus nombre? — Pregunto curioso, ansioso por dejarnos en ridículo.

—Inoue Orihime y Kuchiki Rukia—

En cuanto mencione nuestros nombres, la expresión que había en su cara hace unos segundos, se había descompuesto, cambiando a una de arrepentimiento y vergüenza.

— ¡Cuánto lo siento! ¡De verdad que no las reconocí! — Se disculpo apresuradamente inclinando su cabeza— ¡Mis más sinceras disculpas!

Las personas de la fila, comenzaban a alborotarse, mostrando su inquietud en gritos y empujones. Orihime dijo al empleado que no se disculpara más y volviera a hacer su trabajo. El hombre, dejo su puesto un momento y el personalmente nos guio hasta la zona VIP del restaurante, ordeno que se nos diera el mejor servicio e incluso, que nos hiciera un descuento por el tiempo que habíamos estado esperando afuera.

—Bueno, no ha sido exactamente la entrada que tenía en mente— Dije, ya estando en la mesa.

— ¡En absoluto! — Rio ligeramente— ¡Pero mira! ¡Nos harán descuento!

—Si, es genial— Sonreí.

El mesero coloco nuestras órdenes sobre la mesa y luego se retiro.

—Rukia-chan—

—Hmm— Musite mientras separaba los palillos— ¿Qué pasa?

—Dime, ¿No estas ansiosa por entrar a la universidad? — Hablo dejando escuchar el entusiasmo y emoción en su pregunta.

—No en realidad— La mire fugazmente y volví mi mirada a la comida que tenia frente a mi— Es una etapa como cualquier otra, no espero mucho a decir verdad…

Orihime rio ante mi respuesta.

—Imagine que algo así dirías, Rukia-chan— Sonrió con alegría

—Si bueno… ya me conoces— Dije apenada— ¿Tu que me dices?

— ¡Yo no puedo esperar! Y pensar que mañana será nuestro primer día de clases…— Junto las palmas de sus manos— ¡Sera divertido!

Reí ligeramente.

—Ya lo creo— Dije

En efecto, la idea de ingresar a la universidad, no me emocionaba tanto como a Orihime. En mis etapas anteriores de escolaridad, siempre me había caracterizado por ser una alumna de elite; mejores apuntes, mejores calificaciones, mejor relación con los profesores, mejor presentación. Lo único que no había logrado conseguir, o mejor dicho, no me había preocupado por conseguir, era una buena relación con mis compañeros, que a decir verdad no era mala, pero procuraba el no tener más que un simple vinculo de compañeros. A diferencia de Orihime, quien era la única persona a quien podía llamar amiga en ese lugar. Ambas éramos populares, pero nuestras popularidades eran diferentes. La mía, era por pertenecer a la familia Kuchiki y ser una estudiante destacada. Mientras que la de Orihime, era por mantener una buena relación con todos, ser buena alumna y pertenecer a la familia Inoue.

Seguramente la universidad seria igual a las anteriores, un lugar en donde mi única amiga seria Inoue y mi objetivo dentro de ella se centraría en ser la mejor.

Permanecimos alrededor de una hora en el restaurante. Una vez que terminamos de comer, pagamos nuestras cuentas y tomamos camino de vuelta a casa.

—Vaya, la comida ha estado deliciosa— Dije palpando mi estomago con mis manos.

—Si, deberíamos ir mas seguido— Agrego con una sonrisa

Caminábamos a paso lento por las calles de Tokio, el aglutinamiento de las personas en las banquetas y cruceros era muy normal en la ciudad. Orihime y yo, acostumbrábamos caminar tomadas de las manos, dado que a un no nos acostumbrábamos al ajetreo que se formaba en las calles; era una forma de no separarnos ni perdernos de vista.

— ¡Kya! — Grito Orihime.

— ¿Qué pasa Orihime? —Pregunte angustiada, detenido nuestro andar y observándola.

—Alguien… me ha tocado— Un sonrojo de formo en sus mejillas. Llevo su mano a la parte que había sido tocada por alguien. Palpo varias veces el mismo lugar y ensancho sus ojos preocupada— Mi monedero… no esta…

— ¿Qué? — Solté su mano y me coloque frente a ella— ¡Esos malditos! ¡Se lo robaron! —Grite dejando que el coraje e indignación se hicieran notar en mi voz.

— ¡Iré tras ellos! ¡No deben andar muy lejos! — Hablo mientras comenzaba a correr y abrirse paso entre la gente— ¡Espérame aquí Rukia-chan!

— ¡Orihime! ¡Espera! — Corrí tras ella abriéndome paso igualmente entre la gente.

A decir verdad, cuando Orihime se lo proponía podía llegar a ser bastante rápida. Ahora mismo no me explicaba por qué siempre llegaba en últimos lugares durante los maratones escolares.

Mis ojos no lograban encontrarla, no sabia que dirección había tomado, ¿Dónde debería buscar? Mi estatura no me permitía mirar por encima de las cabezas de las personas, ¡Maldición!

Fue entonces cuando escuche el derrape de las llantas de un coche. Gire mi cabeza en dirección de donde había provenido el sonido. Conforme me iba a cercando, las personas se iban acomodando alrededor de donde había ocurrido lo que al parecer, era un accidente.

—No creo que sobreviva al golpe, pobre chica— Dijo una mujer a otra, quienes sostenían bolsas del mandando en ambas manos.

—Parece que ella ha tenido la culpa, cruzo corriendo la calle cuando el semáforo estaba en verde—

_¿Qué? No pude ser que Orihime…_

Me abría paso entre las personas lo más rápido que podía. Incluso algunas volteaban a verme molestas ante mi agresividad al abrirme paso, pero en este momento, poco me importaba que me fulminaran con la mirada.

—Deberían llamar una ambulancia…

¡_Maldita sea! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!_

Finalmente me coloque por delante de todas las personas. Ahora podía ver todo el panorama sin ningún impedimento.

El coche, se había estampado en poste del semáforo, semáforo que había quedado completamente doblado. Había vidrios por todos lados y un humo espeso que salía del automóvil.

—Orihime…—Llame asustada mientras caminaba con cuidado por el pavimento lleno de vidrios y cubría mi boca y nariz de aspirar el humo.

— ¿Rukia? —

Nada mas escuchar la voz de Orihime, comencé a correr prestando poca atención a los vidrios y humo. Me detuve al verla, abrazada al cuerpo de un chico en el suelo.

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

_4…_

_5…_

_¡Queeeeeeeeeeeee!_

— ¿O-orihime? — Pronuncie con un tic en mi ojo— S-sé que no… es momento para preguntas, pero… dime una cosa, ¿Por tu estas…—

— ¡N-n-no pienses mal! El… me salvo la vida— Dijo aclarando la escena.

De repente, el chico comenzó a mover su cuerpo, apartándose de Orihime.

— ¿Estas bien? —Su voz sonaba áspera y juvenil.

—Hmm— Musito a modo de afirmación, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Bien— Incorporo su cuerpo, dejando ver que poseía una buena estructura anatómica. — Sera mejor que tu no te muevas hasta que te cheque un medico— Aconsejo cuando vio que Orihime trato de ponerse en pie. Orihime parecía estar en automático, pues obedeció al instante y permaneció en la posición en la que se encontraba.

—Disculpa— Le llame. Giro su barbilla sobre su hombro, dejándome sus ojos color miel— ¿Tú… te encuentras bien?

—Si, lo estoy— Sacudió el polvo de su ropa y por ultima vez me miro con aquel color de ojos casi dorado— Tengo que irme, adiós.

— ¡Esp…— comenzó a alejarse antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

_No me dejo preguntar… cual era su nombre._

Dirigí mi mirada a Orihime, quien seguía con su vista en la dirección que había tomado aquel sujeto.

_Sera posible que…_

— ¡Orihime! ¿Te encuentras bien? — Pregunte colocándome en canclillas a su costado.

—Rukia-chan… ¿Quién… Quien era ese chico? — Su mirada, esa mirada… —Quien quiera que sea… deseo volver a verlo.

Me quede en silencio. Sabía que significaba la mirada de Orihime… se había enamorado a primera vista de aquel chico que le había salvado la vida.

—Yo también— Pause— Yo también… deseo que vuelvas a verlo.

_Yo también eh…_

* * *

**Bueno, ese ha sido el primer capitulo.**

** ¡No olviden dejar sus reviews! Dejenme saber si mi historia ha sido de su agrado (: **

**¡Les deseo bonito fin de semana! ¡Chau!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Aqui les traigo ya el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste. Y antes, les doy las gracias a las siguientes personas: lovetamaki1, Luciafromthesea, chik-yinyang, Basi, y también a las que me pusieron en fav y alertas.  Espero sigan leyendo la historia (:**

**Simbología**

—dialogo

_Cursiva: lo que piensa la protagonista_

"" una exageración o una cita que se repite tal cual**.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo tome los personajes para adaptarlos a mi historia.**

**La historia es un mundo alterno.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Destino**

Los doctores dijeron que Orihime no presentaba ninguna lesión seria, aparte de simples raspones en los brazos y piernas, no había nada por qué preocuparse, escuchar eso había sido un alivio para ambas.

Cuando todos los chequeos habían terminado por parte de los doctores, salimos del hospital y fuimos directo a casa. En el camino, le pregunte a Orihime que si les informaría a sus padres sobre el accidente, ella me dijo que no quería preocuparlos, después de todo sus padres eran un poco sobreprotectores y de seguro en estos momentos ya la tendrían en casa dándole un millón de atenciones.

Llegamos a casa. Al entrar, mi vista dio con el reloj que colgaba en la pared de la sala, eran las 6 de la tarde, el tiempo se nos había ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Tome asiento en mi sillón favorito, y me dedique a escuchar los mensajes de voz que había en la contestadora. En su mayoría, eran mensajes de mi hermano, recordándome que debes en cuando me pasara por casa a visitar a mis padres, mientras que los demás, eran mensajes del banco, tiendas y el trabajo.

— Orihime, debes de estar agotada, ¿Por qué no te…— Bueno, había sido mas rápida en actuar que yo en hablar.

Se había quedado dormida, una vez más en mi apartamento. A veces, cuando nos quedábamos platicando hasta tarde, se quedaba a dormir en el mio (con demasiada frecuencia, debo agregar) o yo me quedaba a dormir en el suyo, aun que eso ocurría rara vez, por lo general, era mas común tener a Orihime merodeando en mis aposentos.

Salí al balcón, la vista era estupenda también a estas horas del día, se podía ver el crepúsculo en el cielo. Busque mi celular palpando mis caderas con mis manos, _Demonios… lo he dejado en el sillón._

Me lamente internamente, la vista que tenía ahora mismo frente a mí, hubiera sido una perfecta toma. Deje salir un suspiro con pesar.

Me gustaba hacer este tipo de cosas, tomar fotos de todo aquello que a mis ojos resultara merecedor de capturar en una imagen. Era uno de los pocos hobbys que habían perdurado en mí hasta la fecha. Realmente disfrutaba el hacer esto… lo disfrutaba enormemente.

—Dorado…— El dorado del crepúsculo en el cielo, me había hecho recordar aquellos ojos del chico que había rescatado a Orihime— Un hermoso dorado…

_¿Qué tipo de persona arriesga su vida para salvar la de un extraño?_

Misterioso, él era alguien misterioso, y por ello mismo, la curiosidad de saber sobre el, me carcomía.

_Yo también quiero volver a verle…_

Habían sido las palabras que me hubiera gustado decir horas atrás y que de mis labios no habían podido salir.

El timbre del departamento sonó, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Camine hasta la puerta y subiendo a un banco mire por el cerrojo, _Hinamori…_

—Hola Hinamori, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?— Salude a la vez que abría la puerta— Pasa

Momo Hinamori, era nuestra vecina desde hace 3 meses. Había llegado al edificio en uno de los muchos días lluviosos que hay en la ciudad. Ese día, un corto ocasionado por la lluvia, había hecho que se fuera la luz en todo el edificio. Nosotras por suerte, aquel día contábamos con una linterna y algunas velas. Fue entonces cuando conocimos a Hinamori, quien vino a nuestra puerta en busca ayuda. De hay en adelante, Hinamori se volvió mas que nuestra vecina, se volvió nuestra amiga.

— Hola Rukia-chan**—** Saludo con una sonrisa entrando al apartamento— Bueno, hice galletas y he venido a obsequiarles algunas— Hinamori sostenía un recipiente cubierto con aluminio. El olor de las galletas recién horneadas comenzaba a inundar el apartamento.

— ¿No será mas bien que no quieres ser la única que ingiera calorías, Hinamori? — Cuestione arqueando mis cejas y cruzándome de brazos.

— ¿Qué? ¡No, no! ¡Pero que cosas dices Rukia-chan! —Negó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

Reí ante su reacción avergonzada. Era sencillo el descolocar su personalidad tan calmada y tranquila y observar sus reacciones tiernas de sonrojo.

Me acerque a ella y levante ligeramente el aluminio que cubría a las galletas.

—Y precisamente has hecho galletas con chispas de chocolate, las favoritas de Orihime y yo, ¡Por que sabes que comeremos hasta que no quede una sola! — Acuse cubriendo mi boca con mi mano— Lo haz planeado todo perfectamente… eres mala Hinamori

— ¡He tenido antojo de galletas con chispas de chocolate y por eso las he hecho! — Dijo haciendo un mohín de desesperación— ¡Moo! ¡Rukia-chan, deja de jugar conmigo!

—Rukia-chan… deja de molestar a Hina-chan— Dijo Orihime, entrando a la sala.

—Aguafiestas…— Murmure— ¿Te haz despertado tan pronto?

—Si, tu risa y los gritos de Hinamori llegaban hasta la habitación— Sonrió divertida— ¡Pero que huele tan rico! — Exclamo olfateando la sala.

— ¡Ah! S-son galletas con chispas de chocolate. Les he traído algunas— Dijo Hinamori formando una sonrisa.

— ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Muchas gracias Hina-chan! — Dijo Orihime con una sonrisa— Déjame llevarlas a la cocina, Rukia-chan ¿Podrías hervir un poco de agua para él te? — Pregunto mientras tomaba el recipiente con galletas.

—Orihime-chan, ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué tienes esos moretones y raspones? — Cuestiono Hinamori con voz preocupada, notando el enrojecimiento en algunas partes del cuerpo de Orihime, sobre todo en los brazos.

—Te contare si te quedas a cenar con nosotras— Pidió Orihime con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo— Acepto Hinamori.

—Bien, yo cocino— Dije.

El resto del día los pasamos de esta manera, cenando y platicando a Hinamori la mañana que habíamos pasado, explicándole el porqué de las marcas de Orihime. Ella parecía apenada ante lo que Orihime había vivido, pero estaba feliz de que no hubiera pasado a mayores.

Me di cuenta de que mis sospechas sobre el enamoramiento a primera vista de Orihime por el chico misterioso, eran ciertas. Fue fácil el notarlo, ya que ella había comenzado a platicarle de el con un aire de romance y en sueño. Lo describía como el príncipe que la había salvado de un accidente que pudo haber sido fatal, agregándole sus toques dramáticos.

—Vaya… tal vez sea el destino— Hablo Hinamori, dándole un sorbo a su taza de te.

— ¿Lo crees? — Cuestiono Orihime con emoción.

—Si, lo creo. Su encuentro no puedo haber sido simple coincidencia. — Dijo Hinamori— ¿Tu que piensas, Rukia-chan?

— ¿Eh? — Articule distraída.

_Destino… que tontería_

—Yo no creo en el destino— Dije con frialdad— Algo como eso, no existe.

—Eh… ¿De verdad piensas eso? — Pregunto Hinamori desanimada.

—Hmm— Musite a modo de afirmación.

Al terminar de cenar, Hinamor ayudo con la limpieza de la mesa, Orihime lavo los platos y yo guarde las sobras de lo que había quedado de la cena.

Acompañamos a Hinamori hasta la puerta de su apartamento, que de hecho quedaba justo enfrente del mio. Nos despedimos con un ademan y volvimos dentro.

Apagamos las luces de la sala, la cocina y cerramos con llave la puerta.

Finalmente estando en mi habitación, me tire en la cama boca abajo, seguida por Orihime.

—Buenas noches, que descanses Orihime— Dije

—Buenas noches Rukia-cha, que descanses tú también—

Después de eso, el sueño me inundo completamente.

A la mañana siguiente, me levante de la cama, Orihime ya no estaba.

_¿Se ha despertado ya?_

Salí de la cama y camine hacia la cocina. Allí estaba, con el mandil puesto, intentado hacer el desayuno. La mesa era un desastre, estaba llena utensilios y sartenes. La barra de la cocina estaba en misma condiciones. La cocina, era una de las cosas que se le daban pésimo a Orihime.

Por suerte, había llegado a tiempo antes de que de verdad pusiera la cocina patas arriba, aun no había puesto manos a la obra.

—Orihime, ¿Qué haces despierta? Aun es temprano— Mire el reloj, eran las 6:30 de la mañana.

— ¡Ah! Rukia-chan— La había tomado desprevenida— B-bueno, hoy madrugue y pensé en preparar el desayuno.

—Pero a un es tempranísimo Orihime, son apenas las 6:30— Bostece— ¿De verdad ya tienes hambre?

Entonces recordé que día era hoy, era lunes, hoy seria nuestro primer día de clases en la universidad. Seguramente ese era el motivo por el cual Orihime estaba tan ansiosa esta mañana.

—Hoy es el día… ¿No es así? — Aparte mi copete de la frente. Orihime asintió con la cabeza— Bien, te ayudare a prepararla entonces.

Tome un mandil y me acerque a Orihime.

Después de 20 minutos, el desayuno ya estaba listo. Desayunamos, preparamos nuestros bentou para el almuerzo y tomamos una ducha rápida.

— ¿Deberíamos irnos ya? — Pregunto Orihime por tercera vez.

—Aun faltan 20 minutos— Dije viendo el reloj de mi muñeca. — No habrá llegado nadie todavía. Debemos irnos faltando al menos 10 minutos para las 8.

—Pero… podríamos ser las primeras— Dijo insistentemente.

—Espera 10 minutos más— Dije tomando mi taza de café negro.

— ¡Moou! ¡Rukia! — Berrincho— Algo me dice que tenemos que llegar temprano— Dijo caminando de un lado para otro por toda la sala.

—Hmm— Musite— ¿Debería creerte? — Pregunte un poco divertida ante el comportamiento de Orihime.

— ¡Absolutamente! — Grito— Mis intuiciones… nunca fallan— Coloco su mano en el pecho— Créeme.

—Bien— Dije derrotada— Espero que nos espere algo bueno— Pause— Si no, ¡Lavaras los platos por una semana!

— ¡Ok! — Levanto su dedo pulgar. — ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, vámonos— Dije tomando mi bolso de la silla.

Llegamos a la universidad de Tokio, o como muchos la conocen "Todai". Habíamos llegado en taxi, ya que las dos creímos que llegar en nuestros coches seria por demás llamativo, sobre todo en una escuela que era publica.

Después de pagar al taxi, entramos a la escuela.

—Bien, ya estamos aquí— Pase mi vista por los alrededores del lugar— Y dime Orihime, ¿Dónde esta tu intuición?

—Estoy segura de que… hay algo— Hablo pasando su vista igualmente por todos lados.

—Hmm— Musite— ¿Te parece si tomamos asiento en una de la bancas? Digo, mientras esperamos a que aparezca tu "intuición"

—Si, hagamos eso— Obedeció caminando a una banca cerca, sin notar el sarcasmo de mis palabras.

—Tengo un poco sed. Iré a ver si encuentro alguna maquina de sodas— Dije —Espérame aquí, no tardo.

—De acuerdo— Tomo asiento en la banca.

_Intuición… ¿Qué podrá ser?_

Mientras caminaba, a lo lejos distinguí una maquina de sodas.

_Genial._

Finalmente llegue hasta ella, saque una moneda de mi bolsillo y…

—No funciona— Escuche detrás mio.

—Vaya, es una lastima. Me moría de sed— Guarde nuevamente la moneda— Gracias por el aviso— Me gire hacia la persona que me hablaba.

Era un chico de estatura media, piel pálida, cabello negro azulado y complexión delgada. Tenía unos ojos azul oscuro y llevaba unas gafas en ellos.

—No es nada— Dijo— Hay otra maquina de sodas por aquí cerca, si gusta podemos acompañarla.

—No es necesario, la buscare por mi cuenta— Dije— Pero gracias por su ofrecimiento.

—Bien, nos vamos entonces— Dio media vuelta y camino hacia el lado contrario— Kurosaki, vámonos.

Recargado detrás de la pared, salió un chico alto, delgado, de piel color melocotón, cabello naranja. Giro su barbilla sobre su hombro y…

_Ojos dorados…_

De verdad… de verdad era aquel chico.

—_**Vaya… tal vez sea el destino— Hablo Hinamori, dándole un sorbo a su taza de te.**_

— _**¿Lo crees? — Cuestiono Orihime con emoción.**_

—_**Si, lo creo. Su encuentro no puedo haber sido simple coincidencia. — Dijo Hinamori— ¿Tu que piensas, Rukia-chan?**_

— _**¿Eh? — Articule distraída.**_

_**Destino… que tontería**_

—_**Yo no creo en el destino— Dije con frialdad— Algo como eso, no existe**_

_Destino… ¿Qué es… lo que intentas hacer?_

* * *

**Una aclaración, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, la historia es IchiRuki, lo que pasa es que el día que la subí olvide ponerlo xD**

**Tendrán el próximo capitulo cualquier día de la otra semana, ¡No olviden dejar su review al terminar de leer! ;D nos vemos, chau!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo. Espero les guste. Agradezco a las siguiente personas: Dark-Kuchiki17, Lilyy-Chaan, Luciaafromthesea, kia-kuchiki, lovetamaki1. Ojala las siga teniendo por aquí, durante los capítulos que están por venir.  
**

**Simbología**

—dialogo

_Cursiva: lo que piensa la protagonista_

"" una exageración o una cita que se repite tal cual**.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo tome los personajes para adaptarlos a mi historia.**

**La historia es un mundo alterno.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Árbol de cerezos**

Aunque fue corto el tiempo que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me pareció, que aquel chico… había huido de mí.

Apenas nuestras miradas se habían encontrado, giro nuevamente su rostro hacia el frente y siguió su camino.

_Tal vez… ya no me recuerde._

Era lo más probable, después de todo a quien había salvado era a Orihime y no a mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenia este extraño sentimiento? Si tan solo la situación hubiera sido diferente y hubiera sido yo la que hubiera tenido aquel accidente, tal vez el…

_Me hubiera salvado a mí..._

Me reproche mentalmente casi al instante de haber formulado aquel "hubiera" en mi cabeza. Seguramente el verlo aquí había sido una simple coincidencia, y no el "destino".

_Me niego a creer en esa tontería._

Finalmente aparte mi mirada de la espalda de aquel chico, di media vuelta y seguí mi camino en busca de aquella bendita maquina de sodas. Con todo este encuentro tan repentino se me había olvidado la sed que traía minutos antes.

La vi a lo lejos. Corrí un poco hasta llegar a ella. Pedí dos gaseosas de uva, introduje el dinero y retire los refrescos de la maquina.

En menos de cinco minutos ya estaba de vuelta con Orihime. Seguía sentada en la banca en la que la había dejado esperándome.

—Siento el retraso. No encontraba la maquina de sodas— Dije entregándole una gaseosa.

—Rukia-chan, ¿Te pasa algo? Luces decaída…— Dijo mientras tomaba el refresco.

_¿Decaída?_

—Pero que cosas dices Orihime, ¿Por qué iba a estar decaída? — Sonreí de lado, dando a entender que su observación no tenia sentido.

—Bueno, recién llegaste esa ha sido la impresión que me has dado— Dio un trago a su gaseosa— ¿Paso algo?

Orihime me conocía demasiado bien. Era lógico el que lo hiciera después de 12 años de amistad. Conocía todos y cada uno de mis gestos, se le daba con facilidad el percibir mis cambios de humor y ánimo. Ambas nos conocíamos tan bien como las palmas de nuestras manos.

En toda mi vida, nunca le había dicho una sola mentira. No me gustaba mentirle a ella ni a nadie, pero en especial a ella, era mi mejor amiga. Y no era por que no pudiera hacerlo, simplemente me sentaba realmente fatal ocultarle las cosas a las personas, lo consideraba un acto ruin y desconsiderado, por lo que nunca lo había hecho, hasta el día de hoy…

— ¿De verdad piensas que paso algo en una escuela en la que solo estamos tu y yo? — Arque mis cejas

Orihime, medito un poco y luego sonrió de manera tenue.

—Si, tienes razón. Perdóname, de verdad creí que te pasaba algo. Tus ojos… se veían tristes—Bajo la mirada— ¡Pero no me hagas caso! Si dices que estas bien te creeré.

Ahora mismo me sentía la peor amiga del mundo. Las últimas palabras de Orihime habían sido como un puñal clavándose en mi pecho. Le había omitido información que la hubiera hecho muy feliz. Pero por alguna razón, había sentido la necesidad de ocultarle que me había topado con el chico que la había salvado.

—Tranquila no pasa nada— Dije — Pero sabes Orihime, he estado pensando que ya es un poco tarde para que los estudiantes aun no hayan llegado. Que tipos tan impuntuales— Hable cambiando de tema.

—Oh, bueno. Seguramente deben estar en la ceremonia de bienvenida— Dio un trago a su gaseosa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ceremonia… de bienvenida? — Cuestione confundida con un tic en mi ojo

—Si, ahora mismo tiene lugar en el auditorio—

—Orihime… y porque… mencionas ese… "insignificante" aviso hasta ahora— Dije conteniendo mi molestia.

—Bueno, no creí que seria necesario que fuéramos— Rio ligeramente.

Suspire con cansancio. Siempre era lo mismo, Orihime nos metía constantemente en problemas. Su actitud despreocupada y alegre me sacaba de quicio la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero jamás me enojaba con ella, me era completamente imposible el gritarle o reprocharle algo.

—Sera mejor que nos apuremos— Di un sorbo a mi botella y luego la arroje a un contenedor de basura— Vamos.

Después de caminar un rato, más aprisa que de costumbre, llegamos al auditorio. Al entrar gran parte de la población estudiantil ya estaba ocupando sus lugares aguardando a que el discurso de bienvenida por parte del director comenzara.

— ¡Rukia-chan! ¡Encontré lugares! — Grito Orihime señalando dos lugares disponibles en la primera fila.

Las miradas del alumnado en el auditorio, se posaron al instante en mí. Relaje mi cuerpo y deje que todo rastro de tensión o nerviosismo alguno se esfumaran del mismo. Mi hermano me había enseñado a controlar este tipo de situaciones, en donde se era el centro de atención de un momento a otro y no se sabía muy bien como reaccionar.

Camine por los pasillos que había entre las filas de sillas con total calma y seguridad.

— ¿Es realmente necesario que siempre armes tanto escandalo, Orihime?—Cuestione de brazos cruzados cuando estuve a un lado suyo.

_Pero que sillas tan horribles._

Rio apenada.

—Lo siento

—Descuida, al parecer llegamos a tiempo— Tome asiento en aquellas sillas de tan mala calidad.

— Si, eso parece.

El repentino estruendo del micrófono cayó los cuchicheos del alumnado presente. Todas las miradas observaban el escenario, esperando a que el hombre que daría el discurso hiciera acto de presencia.

Finalmente un hombre de apariencia no muy joven pero tampoco no muy viejo, camino en el escenario hasta posicionarse en las orillas de este, quedando justo frente a nosotras. Acerco el micrófono a su boca y dio ligeros golpecitos al mismo comprobando que el sonido fuera bueno.

—Bienvenidos sean todos a la universidad de Tokio— Hablo finalmente dejando escuchar su voz madura y fuerte— Es posible que muchos de ustedes o mejor dicho, la mayoría, ya se hayan percatado de quien soy. Pero prefiero presentarme por mi mismo, mi nombre es Ukitake Joushiro y soy el director de esta institución académica, la universidad de Tokio— Los aplausos del alumnado se hicieron escuchar— Me complace mucho el estar aquí como cada año dando el discurso de bienvenida a todos aquellos estudiantes que tienen la dicha de ser admitidos en esta tan famosa y prestigiada institución. Espero que este lugar sea de su agrado, como lo ha sido para mí por muchos años, así como también espero que de esta generación, surjan nuevos talentos y promesas que sirvan de ayuda para la nación— Pauso— No me queda mas que desearles un muy buen comienzo de año a todos y decirles que aquí es donde comienza su historia —Nuevamente los aplausos se hicieron presentes.

—Este año un estudiante nos has sorprendido a todos con el más alto puntaje en su examen de admisión, Obteniendo 100 en todas las pruebas que realizo. Como es bien sabido, el estudiante con mayor puntuación debe dar un pequeño discurso. Llamo ante ustedes a Kurosaki Ichigo, el alumno que tuvo el puesto numero 1 en el examen de medicina.

— ¡Bah! Que tiene de emocionante un nerdo que obtuvo el primer lugar…— Masculle

La verdad era que en el fondo me lamentaba por no haber sido yo la que obtuviera el primer puesto en el examen de medina. Había obtenido el segundo lugar en la prueba. Me la había pasado estudiando durante todas las vacaciones de verano, a excepción de una semana, en la cual mis padres insistieron en que me tomara un descanso y me fuera con ellos de viaje a Europa. De no haber desperdiciado esa semana en cosas estúpidas como aprender francés, seguramente ahora seria yo quien estuviera haya arriba.

—Algo me dice que el primer lugar de medicina será un tipo regordete y con lentes— Sonreí de lado.

Los murmullos de la parte trasera comenzaron a escucharse en el auditorio.

—Es muy guapo

— ¡Pero que cuerpo que tiene!

— ¿Haz visto ese par de ojos? ¡Son hermosos! ¡Y creo que me ha mirado!

Apreté mi mandíbula con impaciencia.

_¿Por qué tardas tanto primer puesto? Déjame ver la maravilla de la que todas hablan…_

—Rukia-chan… es el…— Hablo Orihime de forma pausada— Es el chico que me salvo…

Situé mi mirada en la dirección a donde Orihime miraba. Allí estaba el, subiendo las escaleras del escenario con una mirada segura, decidida e imponente.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha tenido que aparecer tan pronto? _

La mirada grisácea de Orihime había tomado un brillo intenso y vivo. Me costaba el aceptar que su interés por el fuera tan profundo. Y lo que aun más me costaba creer, era que yo… me sintiera tan molesta por verla en ese estado.

—Rukia-chan, esta era la intuición de la que te hablaba— Despego su mirada de aquel chico y me miro— Ha sido el destino el que ha querido que vuelva a verlo— Sonrió de forma sincera— Estoy segura de ello…

_Destino…_

Volví mi atención a aquel chico, quien ya estaba frente a toda la masa de estudiantes. Nos observaba con atención y seriedad. Tomo el micrófono de manos del director, a quien saludo y dijo algo que no logramos escuchar.

—Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo— Dejo escuchar su tan esperada voz por todo el alumnado femenino, quien al instante emitió un "kya" de emoción— No soy muy bueno hablando, así que iré directo al grano—Dio un golpe al podio, sorprendiendo a todos— ¡Si piensan que por haber obtenido el primer lugar en el examen de admisión a medicina seré el típico "sabelotodo" que ayuda a los idiotas a estudiar o que conteste cada estúpida duda que tengan!— Pauso— ¡Pues están equivocados!— Exclamo.

Las personas presentes se habían quedado boquiabiertas ante la tan repentina actitud del chico. Inclusive yo, lo miraba incrédula y sorprendida. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que el chico que había obtenido el puesto numero uno seria de esta manera?

Mire a Orihime de reojo, quien lo miraba de manera atenta y a la expectativa. No parresia sorprendida, más bien parecía emocionada.

—No vengo aquí a ser amigo de nadie. No necesito a idiotas detrás mio. No me molesten con sus problemas estúpidos. Y por ultimo, no me hablen. — Sentencio con una mirada dura— Eso es todo.

Entrego el micrófono al director, quien lo miraba incrédulo. Camino a paso rápido por el escenario hasta llegar a las escaleras.

Fue hay cuando nuevamente, nuestras mirada se cruzaron por unos pocos segundos.

—Nuestras miradas… se cruzaron— Dijo Orihime— ¡Rukia-chan! ¡Esto tiene que ser obra del destino!

Me había equivocado, quien había cruzado mirada con el, había sido Orihime y no yo.

_Tal vez deba comenzar a creer en ti… destino_

— ¿De verdad? Vaya… ¡Eso es genial Orihime! — Fingí emoción en mi voz.

—Rukia-chan, ¡Tienes que ayudarme! Quiero darle las gracias por lo que hizo por mi de forma apropiada— Tomo mis manos entre las suyas— ¿Me ayudaras?

Este era el tipo de persona que era yo. Luchaba por darle a Orihime cualquier cosa que pidiera y la hiciera feliz, aun si eso no me parecía del todo.

Este era el precio que debía pagar por haberle mentido. El dichoso destino había hecho de las suyas, aun cuando yo había querido impedirlo.

Me despojaría de los sentimientos que habían querido comenzado a surgir dentro mí. Había sido egoísta y pagaría por ello.

_Después de todo, no habrá un nosotros… Kurosaki Ichigo._

—Sabes que lo hare— Forcé una sonrisa

— ¡Eres la mejor Rukia-chan! — Exclamo sofocándome con su pecho.

—S-si, y-yo también… te quiero Orihime… p-pero por favor… deja-me respirar— Hable con dificultad.

— ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! —Se disculpo apenada.

Esto era lo correcto. Después de todo, Orihime tenia mas posibilidades que yo. Ella era alta, delgada, tenia un cuerpo envidiable, ojos grises, piel blanca, cabello naranja largo, voz gentil y dulce, y una personalidad de lo mas agradable, en pocas palabras, ella era hermosa. Seguramente el no tardaría en fijarse en ella, si no es que ya lo había hecho.

Después de aquella tan "inusual" bienvenida, todos los estudiantes pasaron a sus salones. Orihime y yo tuvimos que separarnos, ya que ella iba a la Facultad de Artes y yo iba a la Facultad de Medicina. Por supuesto, antes de tomar caminos diferentes, me había hecho prometerle que haría todo lo posible para hacerme amiga de Kurosaki Ichigo y así después presentárselo.

Ella siguió a su grupo y yo seguí al mio. Éramos guiados por una superiora de quinto semestre, quien se había presentado como Nemu.

—Aquí es su aula— Detuvo su andar frente a un salón grande y en buenas condiciones. A decir verdad, las instalaciones habían sido mas de lo que esperaba.

_Aula 18._

Entre después de que toda la bola de estudiantes que tenia por compañeros, había entrado.

Irónicamente, había quedado un lugar vacío justo al lado del amor platónico de Orihime. Me maldije internamente, ¿Qué acaso el destino no ha tenido suficiente de mí?

Tome asiento en aquel lugar vacío y coloque mi barbilla sobre mi mano, mirando en dirección contraria a la de aquel chico peli naranja.

Los chicos del salón, comenzaban a conocerse entre si, haciendo sus presentaciones con las personas que tenían cerca. Desde mi punto de vista, todas eran personas ordinarias y simples a primera vista. No había nadie con quien me apeteciera entablar una conversación. Ni siquiera con el amor platónico de Orihime, quien tenia una mirada de "háblame y te mato" por el momento me seria imposible acércame a él, mas cuando todas las chicas del salón lo observaban con tanto afán.

_¿Cómo le estará yendo Orihime? Seguro que ella no tiene que pasar por esto._

—Vaya, Vaya. Pero que ruido hay en este salón— Dijo una mujer entrando al salón, quien portaba una bata blanca. —Me alegra el ver a un grupo tan comunicativo.

Todos guardaron silencio.

—Bien, mi nombre es Unohana Retsu. Seré su profesora de Anatomía, espero que nos llevemos bien— Sonrió gentilmente— Se que no es muy común a nivel profesional lo que estoy apunto de pedirles, pero como profesora, me gusta conocer a cada uno de mis alumnos, así que les voy a pedir que cada uno pase al frente del salón, diga su nombre, edad, y pasatiempos, porque entro aquí y que es lo que espera. Bien, empecemos.

El primer alumno de la fila del lado derecho pasó al frente. Mi lugar estaba en la última fila del lado izquierdo, por lo que seria de las últimas.

Mis observaciones habían resultado certeras, la mayoría de los hay presentes, eran personas simples, con apellidos ordinarios y vidas ordinarias. Hasta el momento, no había nadie rescatable, nadie que llamara mi atención, salvo una persona, cuyo turno estaba próximo.

—Bien, el siguiente— Dijo la doctora Unohana

El chico peli naranja se levanto de su silla, y camino hasta el frente del salón. Rasco su cabeza y frunció su ceño con fastidio.

—Kurosaki Ichigo, 19 años, me gusta pasar tiempo con mi familia y amigos, estoy aquí porque esto es lo que he perseguido desde niño, ser medico y espero alcanzar esa meta.

Finalizo y volvió a su asiento.

_Vaya, si que sabe ser concreto…_

Los alumnos siguieron pasando hasta que llego mi turno. Me levante de mi lugar y camine hasta el frente.

—Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia— Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, por lo que continúe hablando para hacerlos callar— Tengo 18 años. Estoy aquí por que es una carrera que me resulta interesante desde cualquier punto de vista. Y espero no solo llegar a ser medico, si no ser la mejor.

Al terminar de hablar, pase fugazmente mi mirada por el chico peli naranja. Una extraña sensación de calor y nerviosismo recorrió mi cuerpo al encontrar su mirada sobre mí. Ciertamente había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me había encontrado con una mirada tan imponente que me pusiera tan nerviosa.

_Tranquila, es normal que te mire, estas al frente._

Intente tranquilizarme mentalmente. Nunca antes me había puesto tan tensa por la mirada de una persona. Camine hasta mi lugar y tome asiento.

Enseguida paso al frente el chico que se sentaba detrás de mí, cuya presencia acababa de notar.

Me sorprendí ligeramente al notar que era el chico de lentes de esta mañana.

—Mi nombre es Ishida Uryuu, tengo 19 años y mi pasatiempo es leer. Estoy aquí por que debo seguir con el hospital de mi familia y espero pasar mi estadía aquí con tranquilidad.

Termino y volvió a su lugar.

Las presentaciones terminaron después de 3 alumnos más. Después de mi presentación, la mayoría de mis compañeros me miraban curiosos, incluso podía percibir en algunos la intención de dirigirme la palabra.

—Bueno, ahora que ya nos conocemos un poco mas entre todos, formen equipos por parejas. Para la siguiente clase que será mañana, necesito que cualquier equipo de forma voluntaria, me exponga los temas del libro de la pagina 6 a la pagina 15. — El timbre que daba por finalizada la clase sonó— Estúdienlos bien y prepárense para la clase de mañana, nos vemos.

_¿E-equipos? ¿Ya tan pronto?_

— ¡K-kurosaki-san! ¡Formemos equipo juntos! —Exclamo tímida una chica.

—Paso

Ni siquiera la había mirado al hablarle

—Kuchiki-san, nos volvemos a ver— Saludo Ishida Uryuu

—Así lo es, Uryuu— Dije al chico de lentes, quien estaba de pie aun lado mio.

—Es una sorpresa tenerte como compañera, espero y nos llevemos bien— Subió sus gafas.

—Hmm— Musite a modo de afirmación.

—Por cierto, Kuchiki-san, ¿Ya has formado equipo con alguien? —Cuestiono mirando con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro a Kurosaki Ichigo.

— ¿Eh? No, aun no—

—Entonces, ¿Te gustaría formar equipo conmigo, Kuchiki-san? — Pregunto alzando su voz. Varios compañeros posaron su atención en nosotros, incluyendo a Kurosaki Ichigo.

—No veo el por que no. Formemos equipo, Uryuu— Acepte.

No podía rechazar su ofrecimiento, Ishida Uryuu parecía un chico serio e inteligente. Seguramente formar equipo con el seria interesante.

—Bien, te veré al término de las clases para ponernos de acuerdo sobre el trabajo, ¿Te parece Kuchiki-san? — Cuestiono.

—Me parece bien. —Dije

—De acuerdo— Dijo— Cualquier cosa estoy detrás de ti Kuchiki-san, nos vemos— Volvió a su lugar.

Las clases siguieron su curso. Debes en cuando cruzaba palabra con Ishida Uryuu, sobre cosas de la escuela o los maestros. Parecía un chico responsable y organizado. Llevaba una agenda consigo en donde anotaba las tareas y datos importantes.

Era un chico agradable, aunque al parecer no era el tipo de persona que riera o mostrara una sonrisa con frecuencia.

Comenzaba a preguntarme si de verdad mantenía una amistad con Kurosaki Ichigo. Desde que habíamos entrado al salón no los había vuelto a ver dirigirse la palabra. Más bien parecía que fueran extraños, inclusive podía percibir cierto aire de competencia entre ellos.

—Uryuu, ¿Eres cercano a Kurosaki Ichigo? — Pregunte girando mi cuerpo sobre el pupitre.

—Lo conozco de hace algún tiempo— Contesto detetiendo su lectura— ¿Por qué la pregunta Kuchiki-san?

—Pensé que eran amigos cercanos— Dije

—Jamás seria amigo de un idiota como ese— Dijo y volvió a la lectura de su libro

Reí ligeramente.

—Ya veo

El primer día de clases llego a su fin. Aguarde por Uryuu fuera del salón, recargada en la pared. Al parecer se estaba tomando su tiempo, ya llevaba esperándolo cerca de 5 minutos y no aparecía.

Asome mi cabeza por el marco de la puerta y note que mantenía una especie de conversación con Kurosaki Ichigo.

— ¿Estas seguro de esto Kurosaki? Creo que deberías esperar un poco más— Dijo Uryuu

—No, tengo que verla en cuanto antes. Ya no quiero cargar con esto— Hablo Kurosaki viendo por la ventana.

— ¿Crees que te recordara? Tal vez ya te haya olvidado—

—Puede que me haya olvidado. Pero yo aun la recuerdo. Con eso me basta— Sonaba seguro de si mismo— Tengo que buscarla.

_¿De que… están hablando?_

—Muy bien, te veré luego. Nos vemos Kurosaki— Se despidió Uryuu— Suerte con la chica.

_¿Suerte con la chica? Sera posible que estén hablando de…_

— ¿Kuchiki-san? —

Me sobresalte ante el repentino llamado de Uryuu.

— ¡Ah! Uryuu, te estaba esperando—Dije disimulando mi sorpresa.

—Perdona la tardanza. Ahora mismo estaba hablando con Kurosaki y me he tardado mas de lo previsto— Se disculpo.

—No te preocupes, no espere tanto— Dije— Por cierto, ¿Ya has pensado en algo para la exposición de mañana?

— ¿No creerás que me pase todo el día en Babilonia o si? — Bromeo—Claro que ya he pensado en algo Kuchiki-san. Te cuento mientras caminamos.

—Te escucho— Dije siguiendo su paso.

—Bueno, dado el escaso tiempo con el que contamos, propongo que ambos leamos todos los temas a exponer. De esa manera los dos dominaremos los contenidos y solo será cosa de turnarnos al hablar— Dijo

—Suena sencillo— Dije pensativa.

—Y lo es. Seguramente muchos harán lo mismo— Suspiro— Dime Kuchiki-san, ¿Qué tan buena eres hablando?

—Bueno, no es por vanagloriarme a mi misma pero, soy bastante buena— Sonreí

—Eso es justo lo que esperaba— Acomodo sus gafas— La única forma de diferenciarnos de los demás, es dando una mejor exposición, y estoy seguro de que tu y yo, daremos una de calidad— Formo una media sonrisa apenas notoria— Cuento contigo Kuchiki-san.

—Déjalo en mis manos, Uryuu— Sonreí con seguridad.

—Bien, me encargare de las diapositivas. Te veo mañana Kuchiki-san— Se despidió y tomo una dirección diferente.

Me despedí igualmente y partí hacia la facultad de artes. Buscaría a Orihime para volver juntas a casa.

Después de merodear por la escuela en busca del salón de Orihime, finalmente di con el. Eche un ojo dentro del salón, pero ella no estaba.

_¿Dónde te habrás metido Orihime?_

— ¿Has visto a la pareja de chicos peli naranjas que estaban platicando debajo del árbol de cerezos? ¡Se veían tan bien juntos!

— ¡Lo se! ¡Que envidia me han dado!

Me acerque al par de chicas que conversaban en voz alta en los bebederos. Al verme tomaron una actitud cohibida y dejaron de hablar.

—Disculpen, la pareja de la que hablan, ¿En que árbol de cerezos estaba? Es que soy fotógrafa y bueno… me encantaría capturar el momento— Sonreí fingidamente.

— ¡Oh! Reconocerás el árbol con facilidad. Es el mas grande de todos los cerezos que están en el jardín— Respondió una de las chicas— Espero que logres tomar una buena foto.

—Vaya, gracias— Dije— Adiós.

No había mentido del todo, era una fotógrafa aficionada, pero a fin de cuentas lo era.

Partí rumbo al jardín de cerezos. La chica tenia razón, se podía distinguir uno de los arboles con gran facilidad. Tenia mayor tamaño y eso lo hacia sobresalir de entre todos los demás.

—No sé que decirte…— Escuche la voz de Orihime. Podía percibir en ella el nerviosismo y alegría

Me acerque un poco mas, escondiéndome detrás de unos de los troncos de un árbol. Desde hay podía ver la escena con claridad y desde todos los ángulos posibles.

—No tienes que decir nada— Dijo Kurosaki Ichigo

—Estoy tan feliz… Kurosaki-kun— Lagrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de Orihime.

_¿Qué… esta pasando aquí? De alguna forma esto luce como… una confesión._

* * *

**¡No me odien! Les aseguro que todo esto tiene una explicación (: lo verán en el siguiente si continúan leyendo ;D **

**Esto es todo por hoy, ¡No olviden dejar su review al terminar de leer! ¡Cuídense, chau! n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo ya el capitulo nuevo, me hubiera gustado subirlo antes, pero no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo. Ofrezco una disculpa a Basi, no pude tenerlo para antes del domingo D: lo lamento, espero y continúes leyendo este fic al terminar tus vacaciones (: Por otro lado, quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews: Doremi Ku, Akisa, Luciaafromthesea, Dark-Kuchiki17, metitus, Basi, lovetamaki1, y por supuesto, a todos los demas Guest que se tomaron la molestia de comentar (: Es una lastima que ya no dejen poner un nombre de usuario :C En fin, las dejo que lean.  
**

—dialogo

_Cursiva: lo que piensa la protagonista_

"" una exageración o una cita que se repite tal cual**.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo tome los personajes para adaptarlos a mi historia.**

**La historia es un mundo alterno.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Idiota**

No me había quedado para ver el final de aquella escena color rosa. ¿Pero que estaba pensando cuando decidí espiarlos? Ese tipo de actitudes, no eran para nada propias en mí.

Además, ya había decidido quitar mis ojos de Kurosaki Ichigo. Con la escena que acaba de presenciar, me quedaba más que claro que el sentimiento entre ellos era mutuo. Yo no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar, por lo que volví a casa antes que Orihime. Después de todo, seguramente ella estaría muy ocupada conversando animadamente con mi compañero de clase.

Entre al edificio y subí al elevador. Seleccione el piso numero 9 y me situé en unos de los rincones del elevador. Deje que mi cuerpo se resbalara hasta caer al piso y hundí mi cabeza entre mis piernas.

Un sentimiento de malestar inundaba todo mi ser. Sentía un vacío en el estomago y mi cabeza estaba en una dimensión desconocida. Incluso el tiempo que hacia de la planta baja a el noveno piso se me había hecho duradero.

El elevador finalmente se detuvo. Baje de él, saque la llave de mi bolsa y abrí la puerta.

Al entrar, fue como si mis pies tuvieran vida propia. De alguna forma termine en la suavidad del colchón de mi cama. Nunca antes había estado tan feliz de haber comprado ese colchón y estar ahora sobre el.

— ¿Qué pasa conmigo? — Me pregunte a mi misma.

Me sentía avergonzada conmigo misma. ¿Cómo podía sentirme de esta manera tan infeliz cuando debería estar sintiendo lo contrario? Debería estar feliz por Orihime.

Desde mi habitación, escuche el girar de la perilla de la puerta de la entrada.

— ¡Rukia-chan! ¿Estas aquí? —La alegría en la voz de Orihime era por demás notoria.

Levante mi cuerpo de la cama y Salí de mi habitación a su encuentro.

—Hola, Orihime…—

Si su voz sonaba alegre, la expresión de su cara no se quedaba atrás. Lucia radiante y llena de vida. Todo lo contrario a mí en estos momentos.

— ¡Nee, Rukia-chan! ¡No tienes idea de lo que me ha pasado hoy! — Exclamo tirándose al sillón grande de piel de la sala.

Incluso preguntar me daba miedo. Respire hondo y en automático deje salir la pregunta que sabía mas tarde me arrepentiría de haber formulado.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? — Deje salir la pregunta rápidamente.

— ¡Hable con el! ¡El vino a buscarme! — Incorporo su cuerpo, camino hasta mí y me tomo de los hombros— Y no solo eso, ¿Sabes lo que me ha dicho?

Nuevamente respire hondo y pregunte.

— ¿Qué… que te ha dicho? — Cerré mis ojos, esperando aquella respuesta que no quería conocer.

—Me dijo que quería verme desde hace algún tiempo. Y que estaba aliviado ahora que me había encontrado— Pauso— Me dijo que llevaba cargando con algo desde el día que me vio.

Orihime introdujo su mano dentro de su bolso. Saco su mano de él, sosteniendo un objeto con la misma. Sonrió al mirarme y luego hablo.

— ¡Mira! ¡Me ha devuelto mi monedero! — Exclamo moviendo de un lado a otro el monedero que habíamos creído perdido el día de ayer. — ¿No es eso genial?

_U-un momento… _

—Orihime… ¿Ese era el motivo… por el que estabas tan feliz? — Pregunte incrédula. ¡Habría jurado por la escena, que Kurosaki Ichigo se le había declarado! — Solo porque… recuperaste tú monedero…

— ¿Eh? Pues…si. ¿Tu no estas feliz? —

— ¡Ah! ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! Pero… sinceramente pensé que estaría feliz por otra cosa…— Hable mientras miraba a otro lado contrariada.

—Hmm— Musito pensativa— Bueno, te confieso que al principio tuve la ilusión de que Kurosaki-kun me buscaba para invitarme a salir o algo por el estilo— Un sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas— Pero al instante me convencí de que eso no podría ser posible— Sonrió.

—Ya veo— Dije— Pero, Orihime, ¿Por qué él tendría tu monedero?

— ¿Eh? Ah bueno, eso es porque…— Miro al techo como buscando la respuesta— Vaya, olvide preguntárselo— Rio apenada— Pero, ¿No crees que eso es lo de menos? Lo importante es que me lo ha devuelto, ¿Y sabes? ¡No le falta nada!

—Vaya, eso si que es una… muy buena noticia—

De un momento a otro sentí como mi cuerpo se volvía ligero, y el vacío de hace unos minutos, desaparecía poco a poco.

—No sabes cuanto me alegro, Orihime—

Sabia perfectamente que aquella alegría que externaba a Orihime, no era por el hecho de que tuviera de vuelta su monedero con ella. Mi alegría, era por que aquello que yo había creído perdido, aun no lo estaba.

A pesar de que sabia que no debía ilusionarme por ello, no podía evitarlo. Mi corazón se sentía tan aliviado en estos momentos, que no me importaba sonreír como estúpida ante aquella noticia.

Estaba consiente, de que la felicidad que sentía en estos momentos, seria corta.

— ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor de todo, Rukia-chan? — Cuestiono con una sonrisa.

Los cuestionamientos de Orihime comenzaban a darme miedo. La mire esperando que hablara.

—Lo mejor de todo es que, cada vez que lo vea, podre hablarle— Observaba su monedero, como si en el pudiera ver el rostro de Kurosaki Ichigo.

_A esto me refería con eso de que la felicidad dura poco…_

Después de que Orihime dijera aquellas palabras, nuestra charla termino y ella se fue a su departamento.

Estando sola, me dedique a leer los temas que expondría mañana con Uryuu. Fueron tantas las veces que había leído aquellas 9 paginas, que no me había percatado de cuando había anochecido.

Despegue mis ojos de la lectura y los frote con suavidad. Mire el reloj de mi celular; pasaban de las 8 de la noche.

Note mi boca seca y opte por ir a la cocina por una taza de te.

_Esto de estudiar me consume…_

Era extraño el no tener a Orihime cerca. Todo el lugar se sentía silencioso. En los momentos como este, era cuando recordaba como de silenciosa era mi vida antes de conocerla.

El sonido de la tetera hirviendo logro sacarme de mis pensamientos. Con cuidado, retire la tetera de la estufa y serví dos tazas con agua. Reí ligeramente al notar lo que acaba de hacer por costumbre.

Tome el celular y tecle en el "¿Te apetece una taza de te?" con el nombre de Orihime como destinatario.

La puerta de mi apartamento se abrió, entrando por ella Orihime.

—Si, me apetece— Dijo dejándome ver una de sus tantas sonrisas dulces.

El resto de la noche lo pase recordando cosas del pasado con ella. Dadas las 10 de la noche ella volvió a su apartamento y yo volví a mi libro.

—Rukia-chan…— La voz de Orihime entraba como un susurro a mi cabeza.

Abrí mis ojos con pesar. Me había quedado dormida en el escritorio sin darme cuenta. Levante mi cabeza de encima del libro y bostece.

—Buenos…días— Salude aun entre bostezos.

—Rukia-chan— Hablo con preocupación— Tu cabello y cara son un desastre. ¿No me digas que estudiaste hasta tarde?

— ¿Eh? — Toque mi cara con mis manos, podía sentir las marcas del libro en ella. —No lo se, no me acuerdo de la hora en que me quede dormida.

—Bueno, será mejor que tomes un baño— Ayudo a levantar mi cuerpo adormilado de la silla— Anda, mientras alistare tu ropa.

Mi cuerpo se encontraba en estado automático. Por lo que obedecí mientras cerraba la puerta del baño y abría las llaves de la ducha. Con el agua fría corriendo por mi cuerpo, mis ojos al fin lograron ver con claridad.

Salí del baño después de 15 minutos. Orihime había dejado la ropa que me pondría sobre la cama. Me vestí, seque mi cabello con la toalla y camine a la cocina.

Después de desayunar en compañía de Orihime como cada mañana, tomamos un taxi y llegamos a la escuela.

Fue cuando nuevamente tomamos caminos diferentes, "¡Saluda a Kurosaki-kun de mi parte!" fueron las ultimas palabras de Orihime antes de separarnos.

_Si claro, como si eso fuera posible…_

Tras caminar un rato, finalmente llegue al salón.

La mayoría de mis compañeros ya habían llegado, por lo que obtuve saludos de "Buenos días Kuchiki-san" apenas entrar.

Salude y me senté. Mire por el rabillo de mi ojo derecho, Kurosaki Ichigo se encontraba hay. No pude evitar el escanearlo con desmesura.

Tenía un cuerpo envidiable y estaba segura que más de una persona, incluyendo hombres, lo consideraban un chico atractivo.

_¿Qué clase de persona eres… Kurosaki Ichigo?_

—Kuchiki-san, Buenos días— Saludo Uryuu tomando asiento detrás mio.

— ¡Ah! Uryuu, Buenos días— Devolví el saludo

— ¿Lista para la clase de Anatomía? —

—Claro— Conteste mostrando seguridad.

La profesora hizo acto de presencia en el aula. Todos los que estaban de pie, tomaron asiento rápidamente. Saludamos al unísono.

—Buenos días— Devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa— Muy bien, ¿Quién será el primer equipo en exponer?

—Seré yo— Kurosaki Ichigo levanto la mano y se levanto de su asiento.

—Muy bien, la clase es tuya— Dijo la maestra tomando asiento en el lugar de Kurosaki— Tienes 15 minutos.

Él se posiciono al frente de la clase, dejo su libro en el escritorio y luego comenzó a hablar.

Siendo sincera, durante los 15 minutos que estuvo al frente, no pude quitarle la mirada de encima, y no porque el chico estuviera que se caía de bueno, si no por que su forma de hablar era absorbente, su tono de voz era atrayente, sus ademanes eran los correctos y no estaban para nada exagerados. Su léxico era abundante, su manera de hablar era clara, coherente y ordenada. La seguridad que tenia sobre si mismo había salido a relucir.

Todos lo miraban atentos y a la expectativa de que seria lo siguiente que diría, como lo diría y que expresión haría (en especial las chicas, me incluyo) Inclusive la doctora Unohana, lo miraba maravillada y mantenía una media sonrisa en el rostro, se notaba que estaba complacida con el trabajo que estaba realizando el chico.

Mire a Uryuu. Me sorprendí cuando note que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa más bien socarrona. Parecía divertido y ansioso por que fuera su turno o mas bien nuestro turno.

Nuevamente fue absorbida por aquella forma de hablar tan persuasiva e irresistible. Me fue imposible el no escudriñar su rostro (era ahora o nunca) y pude notar, que su mirada, aquel color de ojos dorados, brillaban mas de lo normal, se veía que disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo.

También, pude notar que las medias sonrisas, le hacían ver tan pero tan jodidamente sexi y asquerosamente atractivo. Si no dejaba de sonreír de esa manera, seguramente la temperatura comenzaría a subir en el salón de un momento a otro, sobre todo en la parte de atrás, que era donde residían la mayoría de las chicas, quienes a juzgar por la forma en la que lo miraban ahora, parecía que se le lanzarían en cualquier momento.

Debes en cuando, sacaba su lado humorístico que hasta ahora me había sido desconocido.

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que ese chico tan egocéntrico tenia tan buen sentido del humor? si tan solo fuera así la mayor parte del tiempo, todo seria diferente.

Era más que obvio que había estudiado el tema, y no solo eso, lo había dominado por completo. Había abarcado todo los contenidos sin dejar un solo espacio o hueco entre ellos y lo había hecho de la forma más entendible posible. Contestaba sin vacilación alguna a cualquier cuestionamiento de los alumnos, incluyendo a los de la profesora.

—Muy bien Kurosaki, has usado tus 15 minutos de una forma satisfactoria— La doctora se levanto de la silla y camino al frente. — ¿Quiénes son los próximos?

—Nosotros— Dijo Uryuu poniéndose de pie y caminando al frente.

Tan solo escuchar ese "nosotros" me hizo sentir como si mi sangre subiera la cabeza de golpe.

Estaba nerviosa. Kurosaki Ichigo había logrado ponerme nerviosa tras ver su exposición.

_¿Cómo iba a superar el trabajo que acababa de realizar aquel chico?_

Me situé al frente junto Uryuu, quien se encontraba conectado la laptop al cañón. Nosotros, a diferencia de Kurosaki, habíamos decidido hacer diapositivas sobre el tema, mostrando imágenes y un poco de texto.

Una vez ya todo listo, la profesora dio la orden de que comenzáramos.

—Kurosaki es bueno, y yo mejor que nadie lo se, pero tú y yo… lo superaremos—Hablo con convicción Uryuu antes de comenzar cerca de mi, con la intención de que solo yo lo escuchara.

Uryuu, comenzó dando la introducción acerca del tema. Apenas comenzar, toda la atención de la clase estaba sobre el. Su forma de explicar los aspectos que a continuación expondríamos, era explicita, breve y practica.

Su léxico igualmente era abundante. A diferencia de Kurosaki, Uryuu elegía más cuidadosamente los términos que usaba al hablar. Caminaba con total despreocupación por los espacios que había entre filas, haciendo movimientos de manos y alzando debes en cuando la voz.

Se le podía ver seguro. Apenas me dedico una mirada y supe que debía comenzar a hablar.

Las palabras comenzaban a salir de mis labios por si solas. Nunca antes me había preocupado en como me veía la hora de hablar frente a un grupo de personas, pero en este momento si que lo hacia, incluso sentía una especie de cosquilleo en mi estomago que nunca antes había sentido.

A pesar de tener aquella sensación extraña, me asegure de que lo que estuviera emitiendo fuera coherente y entendible. Me cerciore de que mis movimientos de manos y cuerpo fluyeran y se adaptaran conforme a la situación y más importante, me asegure de no cruzar mirada con Kurosaki Ichigo, estaría hecha un lio si eso llegara a pasar, cosa que absolutamente no permitiría.

No tuve necesidad de alzar la voz, el silencio que había en el salón, era un signo de que tenia toda la atención de mis compañeros.

Con la ayuda de Uryuu, contestamos todas y cada uno de los cuestionamientos de la profesora y de uno que otro alumno.

Sorpresivamente resultamos ser un buen equipo. Nuestra comunicación fue a base de miradas, de esa manera era como nos turnábamos al hablar.

Apenas dimos por terminado el último tema cuando nuestro tiempo de 15 minutos llego a su fin.

La profesora camino hacia nosotros y nos miro con una expresión de satisfacción.

—Ha sido una placentera explicación— Aplaudió— Buen trabajo en equipo— Agrego con una sonrisa amable— Parece que este año habrá mucha competencia.

Uryuu y yo volvimos a nuestros asientos. Ahora que ya no estaba al frente me sentía relajada.

—Tu trabajo fue formidable Kuchiki-san— Dijo Uryuu detrás de mí

—Gracias, lo mismo digo para ti— Sonreí

Después de nosotros, quedo tiempo para que expusiera un equipo más, cuya exposición fue todo un desastre, a ambos integrantes se les olvido lo que tenían que decir, a pesar de que anteriormente ya habíamos expuesto. Terminaron en menos de 10 minutos y eso sin decir toda la información. No pude evitar sentir pena por ellos.

—Hasta aquí llegan las exposiciones por hoy. Felicito a Kuchiki y a Uryuu, los dos lo hicieron muy bien. Kurosaki, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento a solas, te espero en la sala de profesores— El timbre índico el final de la clase— Nos vemos mañana. Estudien los siguientes 3 capítulos.

La profesora salió del salón y Kurosaki Ichigo detrás de ella.

_¿Qué será lo que tendrá que decirle?_

Tuvimos hora libre, tiempo que aproveche para ir a tomar un poco de agua y desperezar mi cuerpo. De regreso, tome asiento en unas bancas que estaban cerca del aula.

Era la única de todo el salón que estaba sola, la mayoría de mis compañeros platicaban de manera amena entre ellos, reunidos en grupos pequeños alrededor de las mesas.

Recargue mi cabeza en la mesa. No era lo mio tomar la iniciativa en conocer a una persona.

Con la cabeza recargada en la mesa, vi a lo lejos a Uryuu, era el único que quedaba en el salón, estaba leyendo un libro, por lo que preferí darle su espacio y no molestarlo.

Alcé mi cabeza cuando sentí la presencia de alguien tomando asiento en la mesa en la que me encontraba. Intente disimular mi expresión de sorpresa cuando supe que la persona con la que compartía mesa era Kurosaki Ichigo.

El chico estaba sentado frente a mi, de modo que no me daba la cara, solo podía ver su perfil, di gracias a Dios por eso. Cargaba su libro de anotomía con el, objeto en el cual poso toda su atención.

Verlo de nuevo me hizo querer saber que era lo que la doctora le había dicho en privado, pero como era obvio, no se lo preguntaría, no le hablaría, ni tampoco esperaría que él lo hiciera, las palabras que él había dicho en la ceremonia de bienvenida, aun las tenia muy presentes.

—Ku-Kuchiki-san, ¿Podemos sentarnos aquí? —

De la nada apareció un trio de chicas. Sus rostros me parecían conocidos pero no recordaba haber escuchado sus nombres. Seguramente eran compañeras mías de clase.

—No veo el por qué no puedan—Dije haciendo espacio

Sonrieron entre ellas con alivio y tomaron asiento.

— ¡Tu exposición fue genial Kuchiki-san! — Exclamo una seguida por las demás que asentían la cabeza a modo de estar de acuerdo.

—Gracias. Tuve un buen compañero de equipo, no puedo quedarme con todo el merito— Dije

—Ku-Kurosaki-kun, t-tu exposición… me gusto mucho— Hablo con notoria vergüenza una de las tres chicas. Su cara había tomado un rojo intenso.

Mire a Kurosaki, esperando algún tipo de respuesta, pero el no dijo nada, solo se limito a continuar con su lectura como si nada.

_¿Pero que le pasa? Mínimo se contesta un gracias por educación._

— ¿Te pasa algo a Kurosaki-kun? — Pregunto contrariada una de las chicas.

El chico soltó un suspiro cansado.

—No

Las chicas se miraron entre si decaídas.

— ¿Por qué no intentas ser un poco mas amable? — Dije con un tono de molestia.

No había podido quedarme callada, su actitud de "soy demasiado para ustedes" me tenia harta.

El chico cerró su libro y coloco su mirada sobre mí.

— ¿Me hablas a mi? — Pregunto haciéndose el desentendido.

Me limite a mirarlo fijamente, dándole a entender que era obvio que le hablaba a él.

—Metete en tus propios asuntos… enana—

Sentí como mi cuerpo se acaloraba del enfado que me provocaba aquel tipo. Mantenía una expresión de burla en su rostro, se había atrevido a llamarme de una forma que nunca antes habían hecho, al menos no de frente.

— ¿Co-como me… dijiste? — Cuestione con un tic en mi ojo.

Él se puso de pie, coloco su libro debajo de su brazo, giro levemente su cabeza por encima de su hombro y con expresión socarrona me miro.

—Nos vemos enana— Formo un ademan de despedida y se alejó.

Me sentía tan humillada y tan idiota, ¿Cómo era posible que aquel estúpido de cabeza naranja me hubiera parecido atractivo hace unos momentos? Definitivamente lo había juzgado mal, no era más que un idiota.

—Ku-Kuchiki-san… ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto una de las chicas con timidez.

Mi cuerpo había comenzado a temblar de la molestia que sentía en ese momento. Como pude forme una sonrisa forzada y le dije "Estoy bien"

Las clases siguieron su curso, al igual que mi enojo hacía mi compañero de lado, quien parecía muy quitado de la pena.

_¡Argh! ¡Es un idiota!_

— ¿Te encuentras bien Kuchiki-san? — Pregunto Uryuu extrañado— Hoy luces un poco tensa.

—Descuida, estoy bien— Dije relajando mi cuerpo.

Era verdad, desde que por primera vez había cruzado palabra con aquel idiota de cabeza de zanahoria, me había puesto muy tensa.

¿De verdad me importaba mucho que me hubiera puesto aquel apodo? O ¿Era más bien desilusión?

Tal vez, en el fondo sentía desilusión de que aquel chico que en un principio había descrito como misterioso y genial, no era más que un idiota egocéntrico, solo tal vez… en el fondo fuera ese el motivo de mi enojo.

El timbre que daba por finalizadas las clases, me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Tome mis cosas y Salí del salón, tenia que buscar a Orihime para ir juntas al trabajo.

Justo a la salida me tope a Uryuu con el ahora bautizado por mí como "idiota" de Kurosaki Ichigo. Sonreí a Uryuu y me despedí con un ademan.

No tarde en encontrar a Orihime, estaba esperando por mí en la puerta principal. Me acerque a ella y coloque mi mano sobre su hombro tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Vámonos, Orihime— Dije al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar a la cera en busca de un taxi.

Cogimos uno y le pedimos que nos llevara a la zona centro. Bajamos a una cuadra antes de llegar a nuestra boutique "Xcution" lugar en el que ambas habíamos invertido y del que ambas éramos dueñas.

Vendíamos ropa que era diseñada especialmente por Orihime, la verdad se le daba a las mil maravillas eso de crear nuevos estilos de prendas. Por mi parte yo me encargaba de todos los asuntos en cuanto a la administración y ventas.

La mayor parte del tiempo teníamos alto numero de ventas, se había convertido en un lugar muy concurrido por jóvenes y adolescentes, que era en los que Orihime basaba mas sus estilos.

Nos pasábamos a revisar que todo estuviera en orden cad días a la semana, habíamos dejado encargado el lugar a un muy buen personal que era de confianza.

—Hola — Salude al entrar a los empleados.

—Kuchiki-sama, Inoue-sama, es un gusto tenerlas por aquí— Hablo la supervisora, Halibel.

Siempre me había parecido una persona respetuosa y seria, al igual que dedicada a su trabajo, por esas características que ella poseía, Orihime y yo habíamos acordado dejarla como supervisora de nuestra tienda.

—Reuniré a todo el personal —

—No será necesario por ahora Halibel, gracias— Dije— Yo solo vengo de paso, Orihime se quedara a trabajar, se las encargo.

—Entendido Kuchiki-sama— Dijo— Le pediré un taxi.

—Gracias, Halibel— Agradecí con una sonrisa— No llegues tan tarde Orihime.

— ¡Hi! — Obedeció como una niña

Subí al taxi que Halibel había pedido, le indique la dirección y finalmente llegue a casa. Salude a Takeru-san, quien como siempre, estaba cuidado de la entrada y ayudando en todo lo que pudiera a los habitantes del edificio.

Antes de tomar el elevador, revise mi buzón, checando que no hubiera correspondencia; no había nada.

Note como los empleados de limpieza buscaban a Orihime a un lado mio, no preguntaron por ella, así que no me había molestado en despejar sus dudas acerca de donde podía estar.

Llegue al elevador y subí a él, estaba vacío. Las puertas siempre tardaban en cerrar aproximadamente unos 10 segundos, en ese tiempo aproveche para seleccionar el piso al que iba y recargarme en la pared de vidrio esperando a que las puertas se cerraran.

Estando a punto de cerrarse, alguien coloco su mano entre ellas evitando que el elevador se moviera, por lo que nuevamente se abrieron.

—Por poco—

_Esa voz… la he escuchado antes…_

Por aquellas puertas, apareció la persona que menos esperaba ver.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, su expresión me dejo ver que estaba igual de sorprendido. No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían.

_¿Qué demonios… hace aquí… Kurosaki Ichigo?_

* * *

**El próximo capitulo sera narrado desde el punto de vista de Ichigo. ¡No se lo pierdan! Y bueno, ya saben, publico cualquier día de la próxima semana ;D ¡No olviden dejar su review! No saben cuanto animan (: ¡Nos vemos, cuídense, chaau!**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! Aquí esta ya el siguiente capitulo (: Me tarde un poquito mas escribiendo este, pero por fin lo he terminado. Agradezco a las siguientes personas por sus reviews: anajudy, odaliz delgado, Luciaaa, lovetamaki1, Elisa20, Yukime-san, nellschneider, xhyllemitta, lisannette-chan, Luna Soledad, Akisa, tsuki-chann, metitus, foreveryour, Lilyy-Chaan, Basi. ¡ Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar! Espero lo sigan haciendo, sin mas que decir, las dejo que lean (:  
**

**Simbología**

—dialogo

_Cursiva: lo que piensa la protagonista_

"" una exageración o una cita que se repite tal cual**.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo tome los personajes para adaptarlos a mi historia.**

**La historia es un mundo alterno.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Mala suerte**

La mañana en la que me fui de Karakura, hacia más calor que de costumbre. Ese día, mis hermanas me pedían que no me fuera, me pedían entre gritos y lagrimas que me quedara, pero yo… ya estaba sobre el metro. Había decidido mudarme a Tokio apenas terminar la preparatoria, estaba consiente de que irme de la ciudad en la que había crecido y pasado gran parte de mi vida seria doloroso, al igual que separarme por un largo tiempo de las personas que habían estado conmigo durante todo el transcurso de mi vida, las personas a quienes mas les tenia cariño; mi familia.

Pero tenia una gran meta, un sueño que debía cumplir a como diera lugar, y yo era de esas personas que cumplían aquello que se proponían, y esta vez, no seria la excepción. Estaba decidido a entrar a la facultad de medicina, en la prestigiosa Universidad de Tokio, seria medico, al igual que mi padre, cuyo trabajo había admirado desde pequeño.

Mi familia, vivía de una pequeña clínica que mi padre había construido justo al lado de la casa. En ese lugar, había crecido, me había familiarizado con ese entorno, un entorno en donde mi padre ayudaba a todas las personas que acudían en busca de ayuda para mejorar su salud. No importaba el que a veces las personas, no tuvieran el dinero suficiente para pagar, mi padre aun así les brindaba sus servicios.

"La clínica Kurosaki" en ese lugar, había descubierto cual era mi vocación y cual era la vida que yo quería tener en un futuro.

Ese futuro solo lo podía alcanzar si me mudaba a Tokio y pasaba el examen de admisión, cosa de la que estaba completamente seguro que lograría, por ello mismo, me prometí a mi mismo, que estudiaría como un loco, como si de ello dependiera mi vida…

Cuando el día del examen llego, estaba hecho un lio. Llevaba semanas de estar viviendo solo, estudiar como loco, comer a deshoras, dormir poco y que decir de mi higiene personal, el lugar en el que vivía era un edificio de los más baratos de Tokio, por lo que tomar una ducha era todo un golpe de suerte.

Cuando tuve el examen frente a mi, no pude evitar el sonreír como un estúpido, el esfuerzo había valido la pena; seria el numero uno.

Aquel día volví a mi casa más que satisfecho, estaba seguro de que aprobaría. En el camino, me tope con algo que era muy común en ver en Karakura; asaltos, uno de los principales motivos por lo que había entrado a clases de defensa personal: Kendo, karate, box, tae kwon do, entre otros, me había dicho a mi mismo que tenia que ser fuerte si quería proteger a mi familia y a mi mismo.

El tipo al que asaltaban tenia toda la pinta de ser un hombre adinerado, llevaba ropa costosa y objetos costos, además de tener una postura de gente de la clase alta.

Eran tres los tipos quienes tenían acorralado al sujeto en un callejón. No pude evitar el sentir desprecio por aquellos tipos tan cobardes, así que, sin pensarlo demasiado ayude a aquel hombre.

En menos de 15 minutos deje a los tipos en el suelo, había sido sencillo acabar con ellos. Sin mas que hacer en aquel lugar, tome el rumbo a casa nuevamente, pero me detuve al instante en que escuche que el hombre al que acababa de ayudar me hablaba.

Esa tarde se presento como Kuchiki Byakuya, me dio las gracias por haberlo rescatado de aquellos sujetos, y pregunto que cual era mi nombre. Le conteste que mi nombre era Kurosaki Ichigo, y que solo había hecho lo que tenia que hacer.

Como ultimo, le dije que tuviera mas cuidado y después de aquello volví a casa.

Las siguientes 3 semanas fueron todo un martirio, no encontraba trabajo, tenia que pagar la renta de mes, el lugar en donde vivía era un asco, estaba seguro de que comenzaba a presentar síntomas de anemia, y extrañaba a mi familia mas de lo que llegue a imaginar que los extrañaría.

Aquel día, los sonidos de alguien tocando a la puerta de mi apartamento se escucharon. Abrí la puerta y me sorprendí al ver que quien estaba del otro lado, era el hombre a quien había ayudado hace unas semanas; Kuchiki Byakuya.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? — Pregunte un tanto rudo y extrañado ante su inesperada aparición

—Kurosaki Ichigo, me disculpo por mi inesperada y tal vez, extraña, presencia en tu apartamento— Había notado que aquel tipo no demostraba emociones, su tono de voz y cara permanecían inertes— Hablemos de algo mientras comemos.

No me había hecho una pregunta, estaba afirmando que iríamos a comer y a juzgar por su expresión, no aceptaría un no como respuesta, además, seguro pagaría el, por lo que aceptar no estaba nada mal.

Salí del edificio, y subí al ostentoso mueble que esperaba aparcado fuera, era un modelo de auto antiguo color negro. El hombre que parecía ser el chofer intento abrirme la puerta, pero yo lo detuve y le dije que no era necesario, por lo que la abrí por mi mismo.

Durante todo el camino el ambiente dentro del coche fue de silencio, hasta que el carro se detuvo frente a un elegante restaurante.

Baje del auto y espere por el hombre que me había traído a este lugar.

—Entremos—

Apenas el personal del lugar se dio cuenta de su presencia, fueron hasta el con rapidez y se aseguraron de brindarle la mejor de las atenciones.

Al parecer, nos habían dado la mejor mesa de todo el restaurante, con la mejor vista a la ciudad y el mejor servicio, ¿Qué tan rico podía llegar a ser este tipo, para que lo trataran de esta manera tan especial?

—Kurosaki— Me llamo de repente— Tengo una oferta de trabajo para ti.

— ¿Trabajo? — Arquee una ceja

_¿Qué demonios será lo que planea este tipo?_

Deslizo un papel por la mesa.

—Ese es tu trabajo— Dio un sorbo a su copa de vino.

Levante el papel, era una foto.

_¿Una chica? _

— ¿Qué significa esto? — Pregunte sosteniendo la foto.

Podría ser que… este tipo fuera una especie de mafioso y el trabajo que quería que realizara, fuera el de secuestrar a esta chica…

— ¡Que quede claro que yo no hago trabajos sucios! — Exclame— Si se trata de eso, búscate a otro.

Me puse de pie, decidido a salir de ese lugar, pero la fría voz de aquel sujeto, me detuvo.

—Siéntate— Ordeno, con un tono autoritario.

Por algún motivo, obedecí y tome asiento nuevamente.

—Mira nuevamente la foto— Dijo

Hice lo que pidió, tome una vez más aquella foto y la mire.

La chica de la foto, era una chica de cabello negro corto a la altura de la barbilla, piel pálida, ojos grandes de un color que no había visto antes; eran violetas. Sus demás rasgos como la nariz, labios, barbilla, etc., eran finos, ciertamente, ahora que la observaba bien, encontraba cierta similitud entre ella y el hombre que tenía frente a mí.

—Es mi hermana—

Eso indicaba, que me había adelantado a los hechos y había hecho conjeturas erróneas hace unos minutos.

—Perdón, creí que…—

—No importa— Interrumpió— Limítate a escuchar lo que estoy por decir, una vez haya terminado, podrás decidir si aceptas o no.

Lo mire atento, ¿Qué tipo de oferta seria? Y ¿Qué tenia que ver su hermana en todo esto?

—Desde hace menos de un año, mi hermana tomo la decisión de vivir por su cuenta en la ciudad, junto con la hija menor de los Inoue. Mis padres aceptaron bajo ciertas condiciones que no voy a mencionar— Los meseros llegaron con la comida, la colocaron sobre la mesa, reverenciaron y se fueron— Pero yo nunca estuve de acuerdo en que ella viviera sola, me preocupa el que le pase algo y yo no este cerca para ayudarla.

Era extraño, habría jurado que el hombre que estaba frente a mí, era un tipo duro, un tipo frio y calculador. Sin embargo, descubrí que su debilidad, era su hermana. Al hablar de ella sonaba preocupado y angustiado, de cierta manera, podía entenderlo, ser el hermano mayor significaba ver por tus hermanos menores.

—Es por eso, que te ofrezco el trabajo de protegerla, quiero que la vigiles las veinticuatro horas del día y me tengas informado de cualquier cosa que consideres inusual— Me miraba fijamente, estaba hablando enserio.

—En pocas palabras, quieres que sea su nana— Bufe.

—Quiero que seas su guardaespaldas— Agrego serio

—Hmm— Musite pensativo— ¿Qué gano yo haciendo ese "trabajo"?

Quería escuchar lo que tenia para ofrecerme, tomar una decisión y comenzar a comer; la comida se estaba enfriando.

—Te ofrezco cinco mil a la semana, mas un vehículo en el que puedas moverte— Dijo

— ¡Acepto! — Dije sin importar parecer desesperado, la oferta era toda una ganga. Seria pan comido cuidar a "la hermanita" de Kuchiki Byakuya.

—Ahora que has aceptado, hay ciertas reglas que debes seguir, para mantener tu empleo—

— ¿Reglas? — Pregunte extrañado— ¿Qué reglas?

—Tienes estrictamente prohibido el hacerte su amigo, no puedes hablarle a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, que no te descubra realizando tu trabajo, que no sepa que vives en el mismo edificio, y la mas importante— Pauso— Te prohíbo que la veas de una manera mas haya de ser tu responsabilidad, doy por hecho que sabes a lo que me refiero.

Todas estas reglas, eran absurdas en innecesarias, aun si él no me las marcaba como tales, tenia planeado no acercarme a ella, no tenia ningún interés en hacerme amigo de una chica que necesitaba que la protegieran y mucho menos, me fijaría en una mujer de su tipo.

Mire fijamente al hombre sentado frente a mí, me limite a asentir con la cabeza dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo con sus tontas reglas, pero había una cosa que quería preguntarle.

— ¿A que se refiere con "en el mismo edificio"? — Pregunte

—Te mudaras al edificio donde vive Rukia— Dijo— A partir de mañana, comenzara tu trabajo.

La charla termino después de eso y finalmente pude comer. La comida de ese lugar había estado deliciosa, no había probado algo tan rico desde que me había mudado a Tokio.

Al terminar de comer, Byakuya pago la cuenta y me llevo de vuelta al lugar donde vivía.

—Mañana vendrá un chofer a recogerte a las 8 de la mañana, haz lo que tengas que hacer— Después de eso, se marcho.

Ocurrió tal y como él dijo, al día siguiente un carro igual al del día anterior vino por mi. Pague el alquiler de un mes al dueño, le devolví las llaves del apartamento, di las gracias y Salí.

Subí el poco equipaje que llevaba, no eran más que las mismas cosas que había traído de Karakura. Indique al chofer que estaba listo y una vez dentro del carro, partimos rumbo al lugar que seria mi nuevo apartamento.

Mire por la ventana del coche, los edificios de la zona centro si que eran enormes, nunca antes había estado en Tokio, y mucho menos paseado por la zona centro, por lo que miraba entretenido por la ventana.

—Aquí es, Kurosaki-san— Hablo el chofer deteniendo el coche enfrente de un edificio de gran altura, debería de tener cerca de 15 pisos. La fachada del lugar, me decía que era un lugar en el que solo la gente adinerada podía vivir.

—Kuchiki-sama le espera dentro. Piso 15— Menciono el chofer, para luego comenzar a darle aun más brillo al auto.

Tome mi equipaje y entre al edificio. Me sentí abrumado apenas entrar y mirar el interior del mismo, las paredes, sillones, adornos, piso, muebles, todo lucia sumamente costoso y elegante. Bufe con ironía al darme cuenta de que en condiciones normales este lugar seria completamente inalcanzable para mí.

Estando en el elevador, recordé que olvide preguntarle el número de apartamento en donde vería a Byakuya.

El ascensor se detuvo, baje de él y me di cuenta de que, en todo el pasillo, solo había una puerta; estaba abierta.

_No me digas que…_

Pase por aquella puerta, allí estaba el hombre que llevaba por nombre Kuchiki Byakuya, esperaba sentado en la sala.

—A partir de hoy comenzaras a vivir aquí—Hablo mientras se ponía de pie.

— ¿Eh? — Articule pasmado

_Tiene que estar jugando…_

—Mientras vivas en la suit del piso 15 habrá menos probabilidades de que se lleguen a topar— Camino hasta mí, colocándose de frente— Llaves— Acepte las llaves que mostro ante mi.

_De verdad… viviré aquí_

—Hice un depósito a tu cuenta. Encontraras la cantidad suficiente para comprar un vehículo— Hablo mientras se desplazaba hasta la puerta— Por tu propio bien, te conviene no olvidar nada de lo que hablamos— Sentencio con una mirada fría para después salir del lugar.

Me quede solo. En ese momento solo podía pensar que todo parecía demasiado irreal como para ser verdad. Nunca pensé que algo así pudiera pasarme, y justo ahora, estaba en un apartamento cuya renta de un mes, estaba seguro que no podría pagar ni teniendo 5 trabajos a la vez.

Deje mi equipaje en el suelo, el cual estaba tan reluciente que podía ver mi reflejo. Todo el apartamento tenia un color blanco, las paredes, el piso, los muebles, absolutamente todo. Las paredes que daban a la calle, eran de cristal, por lo que el lugar estaba lleno de luz.

Durante el resto del día me dedique a familiarizarme con el lugar, simplemente era alucinante, tenia todo. Aun no terminaba de aceptar que yo estaría viviendo en un lugar tan elegante y fuera de mi alcance. Justo en ese momento pensé, lo mucho que a mis hermanas les gustaría estar aquí, pero… ellas no podían saberlo.

Me aseguraría de mantener a mi familia fuera de esto, ellos no podían saber que yo estaba envuelto en un lio de este tipo, les haría creer que yo había conseguido empleo trabajando en un supermercado como cajero o algo por el estilo, aun si eso significaba mentirles, lo haría.

Tome mi equipaje y camine hasta la habitación en donde dormiría, comenzaría a acomodar mi ropa en los cajones, ya que si todo salía bien, cosa de la que estaba completamente seguro, estaría viviendo aquí por un largo tiempo.

Al entrar a la habitación, note que había un sobre encima de la cama, lo tome y lo abrí. Aquel sobre contenía todos los lugares que la hermana de Byakuya frecuentaba, entre otras indicaciones.

Deje el sobre sobre el tocador del cuarto y me di cuenta de que había una pequeña caja sobre el. Abrí aquella caja, había un celular dentro de ella junto con una nota. La tome y comencé a leerla.

"Este celular es especial, contiene un interruptor que sonara cada vez que la puerta del apartamento de Rukia se abra. También contiene un rastreador que te permitirá saber donde se encuentra. Llévalo contigo todo el tiempo. Byakuya"

Cogí el aparato y lo prendí, ya estaba cargado. Mientras lo tenía en mis manos, extrañamente comenzó a vibrar y emitir un sonido como una especie de alarma.

Lo abrí, había un mapa en la pantalla con un punto parpadeando marcado como Rukia.

_¿Qué? ¿Ya se ha despertado?_

Mire el reloj de mi mano, eran pasadas de las 9 de la mañana.

Salí del cuarto, tome las llaves y salí del lugar. Mire nuevamente la pantalla del celular, al parecer había salido del edificio.

Esa mañana la había seguido hasta un restaurante en el cual entro junto con otra chica de cabellera naranja hasta la cintura. En el tiempo que estuvieron allí, decidí entrar a un lugar de comida rápida que estaba justo al frente del lugar donde habían entrado.

Permanecí en el restaurant del frente durante casi 20 minutos, hasta que vi que había salido y caminaba al parecer de regreso.

Me coloque justo detrás de ella y la otra chica, iban tan concentras en no perderse entre la multitud que ni siquiera notaron que las iba siguiendo. Bueno, después de todo ese era el punto, pasar de desapercibido.

Camine más deprisa cuando note que una pareja de chicos las iban siguiendo. Uno de ellos se coloco demasiada cerca de la chica de cabello naranja, y en un movimiento rápido introdujo su mano dentro del bolsillo de la chica, para después salir corriendo.

_¡Bastardos!_

Al instante, salí corriendo detrás de ellos. Tome a uno por el cuello, obligándolo a que dejara de correr, lo tire al suelo y le ordene que me entregara lo que había tomado de aquellas chicas.

El tipo había resultado ser un cobarde, me había entregado rápidamente el monedero que había robado de la chica. Fulmine a ambos tipos con la mirada, ocasionando que ambos salieran corriendo como nenas.

Di media vuelta y vi a la chica de hace unos segundos correr hacia la dirección en la que estaba yo, seguramente iba tras de los tipos.

_¿Debería detenerla?_

No, no podía. Seria arriesgado si me acercara a ella, lo que me hizo pensar que había sido una completa perdida de tiempo recuperar el monedero, ¿Cómo iba a devolvérselo?

Varios gritos de "¡Cuidado!" me trajeron de regreso, la chica iba a ser atropellada por un auto. Ella se detuvo a mitad de la calle, quedándose inmóvil con una expresión de miedo en su rostro.

Corrí hacia ella, la tome del brazo en un intento de llevarla lo más lejos posible del coche. Los dos caímos al suelo.

Entre cerré mis ojos evitando que el polvo y humo entraran en ellos. Entre mis brazos tenia a la chica de cabello naranja; estaba temblando.

—Todo está bien— Hable de manera suave, intentado tranquilizarla, cosa que logre, pues al instante, paro de temblar.

"Orihime" escuche la voz de alguien que se acercaba, seguramente estaba buscando a la chica, lo mas probable era que esa persona fuera…

Allí estaba ella, solo podía verla de reojo, pero note que lucia asustada y preocupada, miraba a su amiga angustiada. Al verme, cambio su expresión por una de confusión.

Era el momento de irme de hay, antes de que comenzaran las preguntas, por lo que me separe de la chica mientras le preguntaba si se encontraba bien, a lo que ella se limito a musitar a modo de afirmación.

—Disculpa— Escuche la voz de la hermana menor de Byakuya.

Me gire hacia ella, era la primera vez que la tenia tan cerca y de frente. En persona, lucia muy diferente, tenía una estatura pequeña, cuerpo proporcionado, se apreciaba aun más la tez pálida de su piel, el color entre azul y violeta de sus ojos grandes.

— ¿Tu… te encuentras bien? — Pregunto mirándome fijamente.

Si las circunstancias en que la hubiera conocido, hubieran sido otras, tal vez… solo tal vez le hubiera sonreído, hubiera dicho que estaba bien y me hubiera marchado.

—Si, lo estoy— Trate de fingir que no le prestaba mucha importancia mientras sacudía el polvo de mi ropa— Tengo que irme, adiós.

Hasta ahora, no había roto ninguna regla, hablarle había sido absolutamente necesario, pero definitivamente, no pasaría de nuevo.

Después de aquel incidente, recibí una llamada, se trataba de Ishida, el amigo con quien me encontraría unas semanas después de que mi estancia en Tokio fuera más estable. Había olvidado ese "pequeño" detalle.

A diferencia de mi, la familia de Ishida, quien era una de las personas con las que había crecido en Karakura, era dueña de un hospital en Tokio, motivo por el cual, el llevaba viviendo en la ciudad desde hacia 2 meses.

Durante la llamada, habíamos quedado de vernos en una tienda convencional que estaba cerca del edificio donde vivía.

Mientras caminaba al lugar donde vería a Ishida, mire la pantalla del celular, Kuchiki Rukia se encontraba en el hospital, así que no creí necesario seguirla hasta haya, por lo que seguí caminando a mi encuentro con el cuatro ojos.

Cuando llegue al punto de reunión, él ya había llegado.

—Llegas tarde Kurosaki— Dijo mientras subía sus lentes.

— ¿Estas loco? Llegue con 1 minuto de retraso— Dije en mi defensa

—Como sea, vamos al grano— Dijo

—Bien, sígueme—

El motivo por el cual habíamos quedado de vernos, era con el fin de mostrarle el lugar donde vivía. Claro, cuando habíamos acordado eso, yo no sabia que semanas después conocería a un tipo millonario que me ofrecería un lugar para vivir en un edificio tan caro solo por cuidar de su hermana menor.

Cuando estuvimos frente al edificio me detuve, girándome hacia Ishida.

— ¿Por qué te detienes? — Cuestiono

—Aquí es— Dije rascando mi cabeza en señal de incomodidad.

—Deja de jugar Kurosaki, y llévame a donde vives, ¿O es que es en realidad tan malo? — Arqueo una ceja.

— ¡Con un demonio! ¡Ya te dije que aquí es maldito cuadro ojos! — Exclame, caminando a la entrada y dejando atrás a Ishida.

— ¡Kurosaki! ¡No tengo tiempo para tus juegos! — Hablo caminando detrás mio.

Subí al elevador, seleccione el piso 15 y me recargue en la pared del mismo.

— ¿Vienes o no? —

Ishida subió y se coloco a varios centímetros de distancia de mí. El elevador comenzó a moverse hasta detenerse en el piso 15. Baje de él, seguido por Ishida

—Kurosaki, te advierto que si me haces perder mi tiempo te voy a…

Ishida dejo de hablar al ver que sacaba las llaves y las introducía en la cerradura, a juzgar por su expresión, estaba seguro de que ahora mismo estaba pensando en un millón de explicaciones de por que yo tenia esas llaves.

—Entra y te cuento todo— Dije al tiempo que giraba la perilla y abría la puerta

Ishida entro, y miro boquiabierto el interior. Lo invite a que se sentara en la sala, tomo asiento y me reuní con el enseguida.

El resto del día lo pase platicándole todo lo que había estado haciendo desde que llegue a Tokio, en especial los últimos días. Le conté acerca de que había conocido a un tipo que llevaba por nombre Kuchiki Byakuya y el trabajo que me había ofrecido, le hable de ello con santos y señas, despejando cualquier duda que tuviera.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido— Dijo cruzando la pierna— Los Kuchiki, una familia poderosa. Te haz liado con el mismísimo diablo, Kuchiki Byakuya. Me imagino que sabes de sobra que si no cumples con las expectativas de Byakuya, hará de tu vida un infierno.

Deje salir un suspiro.

—Lo se de sobra, por eso mismo las cumpliré al pie de la letra— Hable convencido.

—De verdad… ¿Crees que puedas acatarte a las reglas que te impuso? —

—Por supuesto, no es como si su hermana fuera la octava maravilla— Bufe

—Bueno, toma en cuenta que tú nunca has sido bueno siguiendo las reglas. En el instituto, siempre hacías lo contrario a lo que te decían— Miraba hacia el suelo con una expresión apenas notoria de nostalgia— Y además, puede que lo prohibido… te resulte interesante cuando menos te lo esperes— Sentencio con una ligera sonrisa de lado.

—Tonterías…— Dije mirando hacia otro lado— Me asegurare… de que eso jamás pase.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices— Atisbe incredulidad en su voz— Por cierto Kurosaki, mañana es el día— Hablo cambiando de tema— He escuchando rumores acerca de que los profesores de la Toei son especiales

—Ishida, todos los doctores, son especiales…— Forme una mueca de desagrado al recordar que no hace mucho tiempo, vivía con uno muy especial; mi padre.

—No eres el único…— Dijo Ishida, cuyo padre también era medico.

Después de platicar un rato más, Ishida se fue a su casa. El resto del día lo pase pegado al televisor, checando debes en cuando la pantalla del celular; Kuchiki Rukia aun seguía en el hospital.

Dadas las 6 de la tarde, la alarma del celular sonó, ella finalmente había vuelto al edificio.

"No hay ningún problema" escribí en el celular, seleccionando como destinatario al único contacto que tenia en el celular, Byakuya.

Envié el mensaje y después de eso me fui a hacer ejercicio, había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que lo había hecho.

Estuve durante dos horas en la caminadora, bicicleta, entre otras maquinas. Tome un relajante baño en la bañera, salí a hacer las compras, ya que la nevera y alacena estaban vacías.

Cuando estuve de regreso en casa, opte por cenar un cereal, mirar la tele un poco y después ir a la cama.

Al día siguiente, desperté a las siete de la mañana. Tome una ducha rápida y prepare el desayuno.

Justo cuando terminaba de desayunar, la alarma sonó; estaban saliendo del edificio.

Me apresure en salir e ir detrás de ella, la alcance al tiempo que ella y su amiga subían a un taxi.

_¿Por qué van en taxi? ¿No deberían tener vehículos excéntricos y costosos?_

De igual manera tome un taxi y le pedí que siguiera al taxi en que iban ellas, el chofer me dedico una mirada de desconfianza y luego arranco detrás del carro.

_Definitivamente tengo que comprar un vehículo…_

Conforme íbamos avanzando, me di cuenta de que el camino que habían tomado, era el camino de la Universidad de Tokio.

Cuando el taxi de ellas se detuvo, le pedí al conductor que se detuviera. Le pague y baje del auto. Espere a que ellas entraran para después entrar sin ser visto. Cuando me acerque a la entrada, vi a Ishida parado cerca de ella.

—Kurosaki, llegas temprano— Dijo

— ¿Qué haces parado aquí, Ishida? — Pregunte arqueando una ceja, colocándome frente a él.

— Yo también acabo de llegar, ni se te ocurra pensar que te estaba esperando, Kurosaki—Dijo cruzándose de brazos

— ¡No pensé eso maldito cuatro ojos! — Exclame— Como sea, ella esta aquí— Dije

— ¿Kuchiki Rukia? ¿En esta escuela? —Pregunto extrañado— Con todo el dinero que tiene… venir a una escuela pública, quien lo diría…

—Hmm— Musite

—Kurosaki, ¿Haz pensado en la posibilidad, de que tal vez llegues a encontrarte con ella, aquí? —

— ¿Eh? —

_Maldita sea… no lo había pensado_

— ¿No lo habías hecho verdad? —Pregunto divertido— Bueno, es remota la posibilidad. La escuela es bastante grande como para que eso suceda, relájate.

—Como sea, tengo sed, vayamos a buscar alguna maquina de sodas—

Llegamos a una maquina de sodas, pero la jodida maquina no funcionaba y había perdido una moneda; la pate por eso.

Encontramos otra maquina, introduje otra moneda y esta vez un refresco cayo de ella.

Me recargue en una pared cerca de la maquina de sodas que se había quedado con mi moneda y comencé a beber mi refresco.

—Si llego a verla, fingiré que no la conozco— Dije

—Hazlo entonces— Menciono con una expresión divertida en su rostro.

— ¿Eh? —

De repente Ishida se movió.

—No funciona—

_¿Con quien habla este cuatro ojos?_

—Vaya, es una lastima. Me moría de sed. Gracias por el aviso—

_Esa voz… es de…_

—No es nada. Hay otra maquina de sodas por aquí cerca, si gusta podemos acompañarla—

_Kuchiki Rukia…_

—No es necesario, la buscare por mi cuenta. Pero gracias por su ofrecimiento—

—Bien, nos vamos entonces. Kurosaki, vámonos—

_Maldito Ishida… me las pagaras…_

No me quedo otra opción más que descubrir que me encontraba detrás de la pared. Gire mi cabeza y la vi, mantenía una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro, seguramente, la idea de volver a vernos tan pronto ni si quiera había pasado por su cabeza.

Me vi forzado a romper el contacto entre nuestras miradas, tenia un rostro tan bonito que seria malo si comenzara a gustarme el observarlo, por lo que gire al frente y seguí caminando detrás del cuatro ojos.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a un edificio alto y de gran volumen, se trataba del auditorio. Según tenia entendido la ceremonia de bienvenida comenzaría pronto. Entramos y tomamos lugares en una de las filas de en medio.

En poco tiempo el auditorio comenzó a llenarse de alumnos de nuevo ingreso. Ishida y yo aguardábamos en silencio a que el discurso comenzara. Finalmente el director apareció sobre el escenario, dijo unas cuantas palabras, hubo aplausos y…

—Este año un estudiante nos has sorprendido a todos con el más alto puntaje en su examen de admisión, Obteniendo 100 en todas las pruebas que realizo. Como es bien sabido, el estudiante con mayor puntuación debe dar un pequeño discurso. Llamo ante ustedes a Kurosaki Ichigo, el alumno que tuvo el puesto numero 1 en el examen de medicina.

—Vaya Kurosaki, ¿Quién lo diría? felicidades— Dijo Ishida

Ciertamente, cuando presente el examen, pensé que seria el número uno, pero jamás llegue a imaginar, que de verdad ocurriría.

—Anda, te han llamado— Me levante del asiento y mire a Ishida— No la vayas a fastidiar.

— ¡Ja! ¡Por supuesto que no! — Exclame caminando hacia el frente

La verdad, es que no tenia ni la menor idea de que es lo que iba a decir estando arriba, pero bueno, algo se me ocurriría.

Cuando estuve en el frente, salude al director, quien me había recibido con una sonrisa y un abrazo.

—Felicidades, Kurosaki Ichigo— Pronuncio con alegría entregándome el micrófono

—Gracias, director— Dije tomando el micrófono.

Me situé frente al alumnado. Me di cuenta que Kuchiki Rukia estaba sentada entre las primeras filas. Tenia que aprovechar este momento para dejar una mala impresión en ella, que no le quedaran ganas de hablarme.

—Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo— Hice una pausa, esperando a que los gritos cesaran— No soy muy bueno hablando, así que iré directo al grano— Di un golpe al podio— ¡Si piensan que por haber obtenido el primer lugar en el examen de admisión a medicina seré el típico "sabelotodo" que ayuda a los idiotas a estudiar o que conteste cada estúpida duda que tengan!— Ella me miraba estupefacta, seguramente esperaba otro tipo de reacción en mí— ¡Pues están equivocados!— Exclame —No vengo aquí a ser amigo de nadie. No necesito a idiotas detrás mio. No me molesten con sus problemas estúpidos. Y por ultimo, no me hablen. — Finalice con una mirada dura— Eso es todo.

Devolví el micrófono al director, quien me miraba confundido. Llegue hasta las escaleras, y mientras bajaba por ellas, nuevamente cruce mirada con Kuchiki Rukia, sinceramente, esperaba haberme formado una mala impresión en ella.

El resto del día, lo pase escuchando cuchicheos acerca de mí, al parecer mi discurso había llamado mucho la atención, pero a fin de cuentas, me tenia sin cuidado lo que los demás pensara o dijeran sobre mi.

Llegamos al lugar que seria nuestro salón de clases durante todo el primer año, fui de los primero en ingresar a él, por lo que elegí un lugar en la fila de en medio.

Casi me desmayo cuando me di cuenta de que mi compañero de lado izquierdo era Kuchiki Rukia. ¿Por qué de entre todas las carreras tenia que estar en medicina? ¿Por qué alguien como ella que lo tiene todo, pasaría 7 años estudiando algo que no la haría más rica de lo que ya es? Y por que… la estoy viendo como idiota.

Volví la vista al frente y me cruce de brazos, me sentía tan molesto por algún motivo, que no me daba la gana hablar con nadie. Hoy, nada me estaba saliendo bien, no era mi día.

Una mujer que llevaba puesta una bata blanca ingreso al salón. Su nombre era Unohana Retsu y seria nuestra profesora de anatomía. Rápidamente se encargo de ponernos una dinámica en la que nos presentaríamos al frente del grupo uno por uno.

Honestamente, no había prestado atención a ningunas de las personas que habían pasado, mi mente divaga en como debería actuar cuando se presentara algún inconveniente en el cual tuviera que cruzar palabra con Kuchiki Rukia.

—Bien, el siguiente— Hablo la profesora, era mi turno.

Me puse de pie y pase al frente. Era todo un fastidio tener que hacer esta estúpida presentación cuando tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

—Kurosaki Ichigo, 19 años, me gusta pasar tiempo con mi familia y amigos, estoy aquí porque esto es lo que he perseguido desde niño, ser medico y espero alcanzar esa meta.

Hable de forma rápida para volver a mi lugar y continuar pensando.

El turno de ella llego, apenas se puso de pie y todos los chicos dejaron de hacer lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo para verla como bobos. Cuchicheaban entre ellos acerca de lo bonita que era y de cuanto les gustaría hablarle.

—Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia— Su voz era agradable, a pesar de que no sonaba muy femenina— Tengo 18 años. Estoy aquí por que es una carrera que me resulta interesante desde cualquier punto de vista. Y espero no solo llegar a ser medico, si no ser la mejor.

Termino y volvió a su lugar, siendo seguida por las miradas de todos, incluyendo la mía, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, se estaba volviendo un vicio el verla, un vicio que no podía seguir y me aseguraría de terminar.

Era el turno de Ishida al frente de la clase, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que se sentaba atrás de Kuchiki Rukia, mas tarde le advertiría que no hiciera nada estúpido.

Los últimos alumnos pasaron y las presentaciones terminaron. Antes de que terminara la clase, la maestra encargo que formáramos para exponer en la siguiente clase, la idea de trabajar con alguien no me entusiasmaba en lo mas mínimo, seria una perdida de tiempo, además, estaba seguro de que podía hacer un buen trabajo por mi mismo.

— ¡K-kurosaki-san! — Me gire al escuchar mi nombre. La persona que me llamaba era una chica— ¡Formemos equipo juntos! — Exclamo de manera tímida, mirándome avergonzada.

—Paso— No podía ser amable, si lo era, seguramente comenzarían a intentar hablar conmigo.

— ¿Te gustaría formar equipo conmigo, Kuchiki-san? —

Era la voz de Ishida, ¿Qué trataba de hacer ese cuatro ojos? Porque…. De entre todas las personas tenia que pedírselo justamente a ella.

_Ese estúpido… ojala lo rechace._

—No veo el por que no. Formemos equipo, Uryuu—

_¡Tsk! Maldito Ishida…_

Las clases siguieron. Debes en cuando miraba de reojo a mi lado izquierdo, y podía ver en algunas ocasiones platicar a Kuchiki Rukia con el idiota de Ishida, inclusive, podía verla sonreír debes en cuando.

_Genial… ahora solo falta que ese idiota me diga que se hizo cercano a Kuchiki Rukia._

Cuando las clases terminaron, le pedí al cuatro ojos que se quedara.

— ¿Qué sucede Kurosaki? ¿Hay algo que tengas que decirme? — Cuestiono con cierto sarcasmo.

— ¡No te hagas el desentendido maldito cuatro ojos! — Exclame con desesperación, me ponía de los nervios— ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer? Escogiendo a Kuchiki Rukia como tu compañera de equipo, sentándote detrás de ella y hablar entre clases con ella, ¿Qué te propones?

—Vaya, alguien no ha podido quitarle los ojos de encima a Kuchiki-san— Bufo. Fruncí mi seño y lo fulmine con la mirada— ¿No crees que estas exagerando Kurosaki? El que no puede hablarle eres tu, no yo — Apreté mi mandíbula con molestia, esa era una de las cosas que detestaba de Ishida, siempre tenia razón en lo que decía— Además, pienso que ella es una de las pocas personas que vale la pena tener como amiga en este lugar, y en cuanto a lo de sentarme detrás de ella, era el único lugar que había disponible.

—Solo… quería asegurarme de que no planeabas nada raro— Dije— Como sea, iré a buscar a la chica que siempre va con Rukia, tengo que devolverle su monedero, es vergonzoso traerlo conmigo, es vergonzoso traerlo conmigo.

— ¿Estas seguro de esto Kurosaki? Creo que deberías esperar un poco más— Dijo Ishida

—No, tengo que verla en cuanto antes. Ya no quiero cargar con esto— Dije mirando por la ventana, no sabia en que facultad estaría.

— ¿Crees que te recordara? Tal vez ya te haya olvidado—

—Puede que me haya olvidado. Pero yo aun la recuerdo. Con eso me basta—

—Muy bien, te veré luego. Nos vemos Kurosaki— Dijo Ishida caminando hacía la puerta— Suerte con la chica.

Permanecí unos minutos más en el salón después de que Ishida se fuera, ¿Cómo iba a encontrar a esa chica? Ni si quiera sabia su nombre.

Fue entonces cuando la vi desde la ventana en el jardín de cerezos, estaba sentada, recargada en el tronco de un árbol, sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un bloc de dibujo. En cuanto la vi, salí corriendo, tenía que darle este estúpido monedero en forma de gato que llevaba cargando desde hoy en la mañana. Al principio, había tenido la idea de dejarlo en la estación de policías, pero ahora que sabía que iba en esta escuela, resultaba más fácil el hacerlo de esta manera.

Cuando estuve cerca de donde se encontraba, deje de correr y camine. Ella noto mi presencia y se puso de pie al instante; lucia sorprendía.

—Pensaras que es raro el verme. Pero quería devolverte el monedero que te robaron ayer— Saque el monedero de mi bolsillo y se lo entregue— Iba detrás de ustedes cuando te lo robaron, así que vi todo y los perseguí. Yo solo… detesto las injusticias.

—No sé que decirte…— Parecía feliz.

—No tienes que decir nada— Dije

—Estoy tan feliz… Kurosaki-kun—

La chica comenzó a llorar, tomándome por sorpresa, ¿Por qué se suponía que debía llorar?

—O-oye, ¿Por qué… estas llorando? — Pregunte extrañado y sin saber como reaccionar.

— ¡Ah! ¡Perdón! — Se disculpo secando sus lagrimas— Es solo que… no pensé que vinieras a buscarme— Sonrió.

—Solo venia a entregarte eso, tengo que irme— Dije

—Entiendo, espero nos volvamos a ver— Se despidió con una sonrisa.

Estando lejos del jardín de cerezos, mire la pantalla del celular, Kuchiki Rukia estaba devuelta en casa, así que yo también decidí volver, tenia mucho que leer.

Tome un taxi y llegue al apartamento. Entre a la habitación y tome mi libro de anatomía; comenzaría a estudiar.

Estuve de ese modo hasta las 10 de la noche, Rukia no había vuelto a salir del apartamento, por lo que el resto de la noche la pase leyendo y levantando pesas. El sueño me venció tras leer hasta las 2 de la mañana, cuando desperté, eran las 7 de la mañana, tome una ducha, desayune y espere a que Rukia y su amiga salieran del edificio.

Cuando llegue al salón, ella aun no estaba, solo algunos compañeros que dormitaban en sus pupitres y otro que conversaban en voz baja.

Tome asiento. Al poco tiempo, ella llego y fue saludada por la mayoría de nuestros compañeros, tomo asiento en su lugar y después fue saludada por Ishida, quien acababa de llegar.

Minutos después, la profesora entro al salón, pregunto que quien seria el primer equipo en exponer; me ofrecí como voluntario. Hice lo que tenia que hacer, lo mejor que pude y finalice a los 15 minutos.

Los siguientes fueron Ishida y Rukia. El primero en hablar fue el cuatro ojos, su manera de exponer era la misma de siempre, el maldito sabía muy bien como hacerlo. Hizo una pausa para dar paso a su compañera de equipo, Rukia.

Su forma de hablar era exquisita, fina y clara. Se movía con elegancia y delicadeza, incluso por momentos me parecía ver a una muñeca de porcelana hablando. El tono de su voz era envolvente, no necesitaba hablar demasiado alto para ser escuchada, todos los chicos la miraban embelesada, me costaba aceptar que yo fuera uno de ellos.

Poco a poco me iba sumergiendo cada vez en su exposición, nunca antes alguien había captado de esta manera mi atención, siempre había considerado que con escuchar y no ver era suficiente, pero ahora ambas cosas me eran necesarias.

Todos los hombres lucían ensimismados, incluso cuando Ishida intervenía, parecían desesperados y ansiosos por volver escuchar a Rukia hablar, por nuevamente verla caminar entre filas haciendo movimientos de manos delicados y finos.

Cualquier expresión en ella se veía bien. Estaba segura de si misma y de aquello que nos compartía. Con ayuda de su compañero de equipo, contesto cualquier pregunta que se les había formulado.

Sentí un malestar al ver la buena química que había entre ellos como equipo, estaba totalmente seguro de que de habérselo pedido yo, ahora seria yo el que estuviera junto con ella frente al grupo, recibiendo las felicitaciones de la profesora.

Al terminar ellos, un equipo más paso. Su exposición fue un asco, simplemente no tenían facilidad al hablar ni al darse a entender hacia los demás; no me había molestado siquiera en mirarlos.

—Hasta aquí llegan las exposiciones por hoy. Felicito a Kuchiki y a Uryuu, los dos lo hicieron muy bien. Kurosaki, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento a solas, te espero en la sala de profesores— Me extrañe al escuchar que la profesora me llamaba— Nos vemos mañana. Estudien los siguientes 3 capítulos.

Apenas salió la profesora del aula y yo fui detrás de ella. Me daba curiosidad saber que era lo que ella podría decirme.

La seguí hasta la sala de profesores, tomo asiento, acomodo sus cosas y luego me presto atención.

— ¿Gustas tomar asiento?— Me ofreció

—Así estoy bien, y si no le molesta, quisiera saber lo mas rápido posible aquello que tenga que decirme, tengo que volver a clases— Dije

—No te he pedido que vengas aquí por nada malo, eso tenlo por seguro— Sonrío— Dime Kurosaki, ¿Por qué no formaste equipo con nadie?

—No creí necesario el tener que hacer equipo con alguien para poder hacer un buen trabajo— Conteste— No hay un motivo en especial.

—Bueno, ciertamente hiciste muy buen trabajo exponiendo, me tienes mas que complacida— Dijo— Pero, la próxima vez, asegúrate de acatarte a las indicaciones que doy, ¿De acuerdo, Kurosaki? — Esa sonrisa que me mostraba ahora, no era como las demás de amabilidad, esta sonrisa significaba mas un "Atreve a desobedecerme y veras" así que asentí y volví al salón.

Cuando volví, la mayoría de alumnos estaba fuera, incluyendo a Kuchiki Rukia, estaba sola en una de las mesas fuera del salón, mantenía su cabeza sobre la mesa. Entre al aula y tome mi libro de anatomía y nuevamente salí.

Tome asiento en la mesa en donde estaba Rukia, _que mejor que vigilarla de cerca_. Estando hay, permanecí leyendo el libro o al menos hacia el intento de concentrarme en leerlo.

—Ku-Kuchiki-san, ¿Podemos sentarnos aquí? —

_Quienes quiera que sean diles que no…_

—No veo el por que no puedan—

_Vaya que pensamos diferente…_

— ¡Tu exposición fue genial Kuchiki-san! —Exclamo una chica.

—Gracias. Tuve un buen compañero de equipo, no puedo quedarme con todo el merito— Dijo

—Ku-Kurosaki-kun, t-tu exposición… me gusto mucho— Dijo otra de las chicas

_¿Y que quieres que te diga? _

— ¿Te pasa algo a Kurosaki-kun? — Pregunto otra de ellas.

_¿No ven que estoy leyendo? _

Suspire con cansancio.

—No— Dije secamente, no soportaba que me hablaran mientras leía. Precisamente ese había sido uno de los motivos por los que me había sentado aquí; sabia que Rukia no me hablaría, a simple vista se veía que era una chica orgullosa.

— ¿Por qué no intentas ser un poco mas amable? —Hablo con un tono de molestia.

_Oh vaya, se ha enojado. Tal vez… deba hacerla enojar más._

— ¿Me hablas a mi? — Dije mirando su cara llena de enfado, el cual aumento después de hacer aquella pregunta— Metete en tus propios asuntos… enana.

_Vaya… después de esto me odiara._

— ¿Co-como me… dijiste? — Pregunto con un tic en su ojo, si que estaba enojada.

_No debo seguir hablando con ella…_

Me puse de pie, coloque mi libro debajo de mi brazo, gire mi cabeza por encima de mis hombros y la mire divertido.

—Nos vemos enana— Dije alzando mi mano en señal de despedida.

Debía estar muy enfadada, podía sentir su mirada asesina en mi espalda.

De regreso a clases, aun sentía su mirada asesina sobre mí, ¿De verdad se había enfadado tanto? Había sido un inocente apodo, además, era la verdad.

_Si las miradas mataran…_

El día de clases termino. Platicaba con Ishida cuando la mirada asesina de Rukia se clavo en mi por unos segundos, se despidió de Ishida y se fue.

— ¿Le hiciste algo Kurosaki? La note tensa todo la mañana, y esa mirada de odio yo no la desearía— Pregunto perspicazmente Ishida.

—No, no le hice nada, ¿Acaso no recuerdas que no puedo hablarle? — Fingí demencia.

—Si tú lo dices. En fin, nos vemos— Se despidió.

—Adiós— Dije

Mire la pantalla del celular, Rukia se dirigía al lugar donde trabajaba según me había dicho su hermana en aquel sobre. Tome un taxi y visite las tiendas cercanas al lugar por mientras, quería comprar un par de cosas.

Mientras miraba algunos aparadores de una tienda, el celular que me había sido dado por Byakuya se apagó; se había quedado sin batería, por lo que tuve que tomar un taxi y volver al edificio, necesitaba cargarlo.

Llegue al edificio y baje del taxi. La puerta del elevador estaba apunto de cerrarse, por lo que corrí hasta llegar a ella y evitar que las puertas se cerrasen metiendo mi mano entre ellas.

—Por poco— Dije apartando mi mano y dejando que las puertas se abrieran nuevamente.

Cuando estuvieron completamente abiertas, la persona que se suponía no debía saber que vivía en el mismo edificio que ella, estaba hay.

Me miraba pasmada y yo a ella, había roto una de las reglas y estaba seguro de que nada bueno saldría de ello.

_Maldicion…_

* * *

**Bueno, como habrán notado fue una recapitulación, espero les haya gustado. En el próximo, la narradora vuelve a ser Rukia, y por fin sabremos que pasa en ese elevador (: ¡No olviden dejar su review! Actualizo la próxima semana, ¡Cuídense, chau!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! Lamento la demora, pero me fui de vacaciones con la familia. Agradezco a las siguientes personas: Lilyy-Chaan, Tsuki-chann, lovetamaki1, Akisa, anajudy, Elisa20, Luna Soledad, Kureimy, metitus, Lucia del mar, ruka, muchisimas gracias por comentar(: Y tambien gracias por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos. Sin mas que decir, las dejo que lean.**

**Simbología**

—dialogo

_Cursiva: lo que piensa la protagonista_

"" una exageración o una cita que se repite tal cual**.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo tome los personajes para adaptarlos a mi historia.**

**La historia es un mundo alterno.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Vecinos**

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí Kurosaki Ichigo? De verdad… quería preguntárselo.

—Oye…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Interrumpió— ¿Eres una acosadora o algo?

— ¿Qué? —Pregunte incrédula ante lo que acaba de escuchar.

—No te culpo si lo eres, me pasa todo el tiempo— Subió finalmente al elevador, con una expresión de indiferencia.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — Exclame ofendida ante su estúpido comentario— ¡Yo vivo aquí! —Seleccione nuevamente el botón del numero de mi piso, cerrándose las puertas — Estúpido…—Dije por lo bajo.

Estiro su brazo y oprimió el botón con el numero 15.

_¿E-este idiota… vive en la suit del piso 15?_

Pero, mas impresionante aun, ¿Cómo es que nunca lo había visto? Lo más normal seria que debes en cuando nos topáramos en el elevador, justo como ahora, tal vez el…

— ¿Te acabas de mudar? — Hable rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

— ¿Te importa? — Cuestiono evadiendo la pregunta.

—De verdad que tu eres… ¡Un tipo de lo mas odioso! — Exclame— ¡No volveré a dirigirte la palabra! ¡Idio…

De pronto, no pude terminar lo que quería decir. Su mirada… estaba llena de alivio, parecía complacido al escuchar lo que acababa de decir, como si hubiera estado esperando por ello. ¿Por qué…eres de esta manera Ichigo?

—Oye enana— Me llamo— Aquí te bajas

No me había dado cuenta de que el elevador se había detenido, era mi piso. No dije nada y solo baje del elevador. Poco antes de que me decidiera a girar mi cuerpo y despedirme adecuadamente, las puertas ya se habían cerrado.

De verdad, había sido toda una sorpresa toparme y enterarme de que Kurosaki Ichigo, de cierta manera era mi vecino. Por algún motivo, la noticia me llenaba de intriga, quería saber que tipo de persona era el, y al mismo tiempo, saber que vivía en el mismo edificio que el, había provocado en mi una sensación que me era desconocida por el momento…

Entre a mi apartamento y tome un baño de burbujas, necesitaba relajarme, ayer había tenido una noche de estudio pesada, y seguramente de nuevo hoy seria lo mismo.

Antes, en mi antigua vida de estudiante de preparatoria, sacar buenas notas y ser una estudiante de elite, no era más que una costumbre. En ese entonces, no hubo nadie que me superara, nadie a quien pudiera llamar rival. Pero ahora, si que lo había, era una nueva etapa en mi vida y tenia que demostrar, de lo que los Kuchiki estábamos hechos.

No volvería a dejar, que alguien me ganara en cuanto a estudios se trataba. De ahora en adelante me aseguraría de obtener el primer lugar.

— ¡Rukia-chan! ¿Estas aquí? — Era la voz de Orihime

Salí de la bañera cubriendo mi cuerpo con una toalla. No esperaba que Orihime volviera del trabajo tan temprano.

—Orihime, estaba tomando un baño— Dije cerrando la puerta del baño

— ¡Lo lamento Rukia-chan! ¿Te he interrumpido? — Se disculpo

Reí ligeramente

—No, estaba por salir— Dije— Me cambiare, espera por mi en la sala. En un momento estaré hay para preparar la cena, debes tener hambre— Hable mientras sacaba mi pijama de chappy de uno de los cajones de la cómoda de mi cuarto.

—Umm— Asintió saliendo de la habitación

Vestí mi cuerpo con el pijama, era de dos piezas y la blusa ya me quedaba algo corta. Aun que no me lo creyera yo misma, había crecido un poco desde los 14 años, así que la blusa me venia ahora como ombliguera. Pero me resistía a comprar otra, ya que este pijama que ahora llevaba puesto, había sido un regalo de una persona muy importante para mí, y el usarlo todas las noches para dormir, era una forma de recordarle.

Seque mi cabello con la toalla y camine a la sala, Orihime esperaba por mi viendo la televisión. Me sorprendí un poco al verla al borde del llanto, pero luego me tranquilice al ver que el motivo era una de las novelas que solía ver.

—Nee, Rukia-chan, ¿Por qué a Ulquiorra-san siempre le tocan papeles en donde tiene que dejar ir a la chica que ama? ¡Siento tanta pena por el! — Dijo llorando como niña.

—B-bueno, ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Tal vez, son los papeles que mejor le van, ¿No crees? — Dije mientras preparaba la cena

—Hmm— Musito— Nee, Rukia-chan, ¿Recuerdas cuando me gustaba muchísimo Ulquiorra-san? — Pregunto con una sonrisa y dejando salir un suspiro

—Como olvidarlo— Sonreí al recordar a una Orihime enamorada del entonces su actor favorito, Ulquiorra Cifer, el actor que desde hace 5 años había llegado de Inglaterra a Japón causando un gran revuelo en el mundo de la actuación oriental. Se había convertido en alguien muy famoso en poco tiempo y sobre todo, había adquirido un gran número de fans con rapidez.

Se hacía gran reconocimiento a su atractivo físico, y también se hablaba del futuro brillante que le esperaba como actor.

En nuestros años de secundaria, Orihime había sido una gran fan de él, tanto que no se perdía ninguna entrevista de él, novela, compraba todas las revistas en donde apareciera, productos en los que apareciera, etc. A decir verdad, tenía un cierto grado de obsesión por el chico, pero con el tiempo aquella obsesión fue desapareciendo.

—Reaccionabas de un modo hasta cierto punto obsesivo cuando se trataba de el— Reí— Se le ve mas maduro— Dije mirando su rostro en el televisor— ¿Cuántos años tendrá ahora?

—Cumple años el primero de diciembre, por lo que ahora debe de tener aun 23— Dijo haciendo cuentas con los dedos de sus manos.

—Vaya, pero si se nota que fuiste una fiel seguidora suya— Bufe— Bueno, supongo que hay algunas cosas que no cambian. En fin, la cena esta lista.

Durante 30 minutos estuvimos cenando y platicando acerca de como nos iba en la escuela, hasta ahora no se había dado la oportunidad, por lo que la platicar se alargó un poco hasta las 9 la noche.

—Se ha hecho tarde— Dije recogiendo los platos y llevándolos al fregadero.

—Déjame hacerlo yo, ¿Tienes que estudiar no?— Tomo mi lugar frente al fregadero—Después de dejar esto limpio me iré. ¡Esfuérzate mucho Rukia-chan!

—Hmm— Musite sonriendo de lado— Gracias Orihime, te veo luego, que pases buena noche.

—Igualmente, Rukia-chan— Sonrío.

Esa noche estudie como si mi vida dependiera de ello, por lo que nuevamente no me percate de en que momento me había quedado dormida. Al día siguiente Orihime se encargo de despertarme y meterme a la ducha, mi cerebro en esos momentos no tenía voluntad propia.

Ni siquiera el agua fría de la ducha había logrado quitarme el sueño, así que saliendo de la ducha me prepare una taza de café negro muy cargado. Si ese método no servía, no habría nada más que evitara el quedarme dormida en clases, estaría perdida.

Había logrado adquirir un poco de energía gracias al café justo antes de que partiéramos a la universidad, pero aun podía sentir mis parpados pesados y una necesidad de dormir de los mil demonios.

— ¿Segura que estas bien, Rukia-chan? — Pregunto preocupada Orihime

—Por ahora estaré bien. Pero debo recuperar mis horas de sueño mas tarde— Hable entre bostezos.

—Si de verdad te sientes muy cansada llame y me iré contigo a casa— Dijo— No quiero que vayas a enfermarte.

—Descuida, estaré bien.

El taxi se detuvo.

—Anda, ve a tu salón, y dile a esa tal Chizuru que se las vera conmigo si no dejara de acosarte— Bostece— Nos vemos.

— ¡Ve con cuidado Rukia-chan! ¡Y no olvides lo que te dije!

Agite mi mano en señal de despedida mientras caminaba a mi salón. Realmente en estos momentos cualquier lugar me parecía bueno para echar una siesta, pero no podía permitirme saltarme las primeras clases.

Cuando llegue al salón aun no había nadie, por lo que camine hasta mi pupitre y me deje caer en el. Al principio, pensé en recostar mi cabeza en la paleta y cerrar mis ojos, pero luego me di cuenta que quedarme dormida sería inevitable y despertar se tornaría difícil, por lo que opte por quedarme con la espalda recargada en el respaldo.

Mis compañeros fueron llegando y dándome los buenos días, me era difícil el contestar sin dejar salir un bostezo.

—Luces desvelada Kuchiki-san— Dijo una chica cuyo nombre no recordaba

—Un poco— Dije tras un bostezo

— ¡Ah! ¡Kurosaki-kun, buenos días! — Saludo apresurada la chica al ver entrar a mí ahora "vecino" al salón.

Kurosaki Ichigo, la miro y de manera casi forzada emitió un "Buenos" para después caminar hasta su asiento y tomar asiento, claro, no sin antes mirar mi rostro con cierta extrañeza.

_¿De verdad me veo tan mal?_

Tal vez, después de que terminaran las primeras clases, debería seguir el consejo de Orihime y volver a casa. No era en absoluto agradable, que las personas me miraran de manera tan curiosa y preguntaran por mi salud.

La profesora entro al salón y comenzó la clase después de hacer el pase de lista. No me había dado cuenta que la profesora tenia una voz tan adormecedora hasta el día de hoy, con cada palabra que decía, el sueño se iba haciendo más persistente.

Estaba segura de que mis cabeceos iban en aumento hasta que… caí de mi silla.

— ¡Kuchiki-san! —Grito Uryuu colocándose a un lado mio con rapidez— ¿Estas bien?

—Hmm— Musite llevando mi mano a la cabeza. Me había dado un fuerte golpe al caer contra el piso— Perdón, me quede dormida— Dije al ver a la maestra frente a mi de pie.

—Hablaremos de eso luego— Dijo— Ve a la enfermería, pide a la enfermera que de te un chequeo

Cuidadosamente me puse de pie y comencé a caminar. Cuando llegue a la altura del lugar de Kurosaki Ichigo, su mano me detuvo sosteniéndome del brazo.

—Profesora, pido permiso para llevar a mi compañera a la enfermería— Hablo poniéndose de pie a un lado mio, dejando ver la gran diferencia en estatura que había entre ambos— Seria problemático que volviera a caerse.

—Si, tienes razón. Acompáñala— Dijo.

Jalándome del brazo, salimos juntos del salón. Una vez ya en los pasillos, dejo mi brazo libre de su agarre. Mire el área en donde su mano había hecho contacto con mi brazo, había sido cuidadoso en no apretar con fuerza para no dejar marca en mi piel.

— ¿Qué se supone que intentas hacer? — Cuestione arqueando una ceja.

—Te llevo a la enfermería— Dijo, logrando sorprenderme sin poder ocultarlo— No lo hago por ti enana, lo hago porque quiero perder clase— Hablo comenzando a caminar

—Hmm— Musite— El estudiante que obtuvo el primer lugar en el examen de medicina quiere perder clase— Bufe— Que ironía— Dije— Pero no dejare que me uses para eso, así que vuelve a clase— Dije comenzado a caminar.

Un repentino mareo en la cabeza me hizo perder el equilibrio y estar apunto de caer, pero los brazos de Kurosaki me sostuvieron antes de que eso pasara.

—Si no hubiera estado aquí, estarías en el suelo— Levanto mi cuerpo, colocándolo sobre su hombro derecho— No quiero escuchar quejas, te llevare cargada hasta llegar a la enfermería, y quiero que quede claro que no lo hago por ti, lo hago porque no quiero que me quites mas tiempo del que tenia pensado.

— ¿Y crees que voy a permitir que me lleves de esta manera hasta la enfermería? ¿Llamando la atención de todos? — Dije notando como algunos alumnos que pasaban nos miraban de manera extraña— ¡Bájame! ¡Ponme en el suelo ahora! — Exclame golpeando su espalda con mis manos.

—No seas escandalosa enana— Dijo asiendo caso omiso de mis palabras— Deberías sentirte afortunada de estar en esta situación

— ¿Eres idiota? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Me siento la comidilla de todos y quiero bajar ahora! ¡Bájame! — Continúe golpeando su espalda.

— ¡Ouch! ¡Deja de golpearme maldita enana! ¿De donde sacas tanta fuerza? — Se quejo fulminándome con la mirada.

Seguí golpeando su espalda hasta que llegamos a la enfermería. Estando dentro me llevo hasta una cama y me dejo caer en ella.

—Parece que hoy te levantaste con el pie izquierdo enana, la enfermera no ha llegado— Dijo mirando por la ventana.

— ¡Deja de llamarme enana, cabeza de zanahoria! ¡Me llamo Kuchiki Rukia! — Exclame cubriéndome con las sabanas lisas y blancas de la cama.

—No me gusta llamar a las personas por sus apellidos— Hablo de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

Ahora que lo veía bien, me daba cuenta que la mayor parte del tiempo siempre mantenía su ceño de esa manera, ¿No se cansaba?

—Entonces dime Rukia, cualquier cosa es mejor a enana— Dije

—Me lo pensare— Dijo mostrando indiferencia.

—Como sea, ya puedes irte— Dije colocando mi cuerpo de costado.

—Todavía quiero perder clase— Dijo mientras tomaba una silla y la colocaba al lado de la cama, tomando asiento en ella. — Me iré cuando yo lo decida.

—Haz lo que quieras— Dije, dispuesta a ignorarlo

—Oye—

—Te estoy hablando enana— Movió mi brazo

—Rukia—

Tenia que admitir de que escucharlo decir mí nombre, me había hecho sonreír, por lo que tuve que ocultar mi rostro debajo de la sabana.

— ¡Eres tan ruidoso! ¡Intento dormir! ¿Qué quieres? — Dije aun con mi cara tapada

—No le digas a nadie que vivimos en el mismo edificio—

Aparte la sabana de mi cara y lo mire.

— ¿Por qué… me pides eso tan de pronto? — Pregunte extrañada

— ¡Simplemente no quiero que nadie sepa que soy vecino de una enana del demonio! ¿De acuerdo? — Exclamo girando su rostro hacia la ventana.

—Hmm— Musite— Pues me encargare de que todos lo sepan— Sonreí burlona— Ahora no me molestes y déjame dormir— Dije cobijándome nuevamente con la sabana

—No dejare que lo hagas si lo no lo prometes— Tomo la sabana con una mano, evitando que me cubriera con ella.

— ¡Suéltala idiota! ¿No te enteraste? ¡Intento dormir! — Dije con sarcasmo, jalando la sabana hacia mí.

— ¡Hablo enserio Rukia! — Solté la sabana al instante de volver a escuchar mi nombre, me había tomado por sorpresa.

Había estado jalando con tanta fuerza, que al soltar la sabana tan repentinamente me fui de espaldas al piso, o al menos… estuve apunto.

Ichigo había tomado mis manos evitando que me fuera de espaldas al suelo.

— ¡Podrías dejar de intentar caer al suelo por el día de hoy! ¡Dame un respiro! — Exclamo Ichigo, a modo de regaño.

— ¡Pues que te sepas que no lo hago a propósito! — Dije

—Tan solo acuéstate y duérmete ya— Soltó mis manos— Me quedare hasta el timbre.

—No tienes que…—

—Quiero hacerlo. Me quedare contigo— Sentí como las palpitación de mi corazón iban en aumento— Para perder clase.

De golpe volví a la normalidad. Después de aquello, me acosté nuevamente en la cama y me quede dormida.

Al escuchar el ruido de una silla siendo arrastrada, me desperté.

— ¡Vaya, hasta que despiertas!— Dijo una mujer de apariencia joven y un físico… despampanante.

— ¿Usted es…?— Pregunte con extrañeza ante su repentina muestra de confianza.

— ¿No es obvio? Soy la enfermera, Matsumoto Rangiku— Se presento de forma alegre— Y tú eres Rukia-chan, ¿Verdad?

— ¿Cómo lo sabe? —

— ¡Oh por favor no me hables de usted! Somos de la edad… casi— Se hecho a reír— ¡Oh! y sobre lo de tu nombre, me lo dijo un chico que estaba aquí hace unos segundos, ¿Era tu novio? ¡Vaya que es guapo eh! — Dijo dándome de codazos en mi brazo— Si hubieras despertado un poco antes lo hubieras alcanzado a ver, se ve que te quiere mucho, ¡Que envidia!

— ¿Novio? No, él no es mio novio, es solo un compañero de clases— Dije

— ¿De verdad? — Cuestiono desanimada— Vaya, lo vi tan ensimismado mirándote mientras dormidas que habría jurado que era tu novio.

_¿M-me estaba… mirando?_

— ¿Qué? —

— ¡Ah! ¡Que tonta! Ahora que recuerdo me pidió que no te dijera que se acababa de ir— Coloco su mano en su barbilla pensativamente— Bueno, mantengamos como un secreto que te lo he contado, ¿Nee? — Guiño un ojo y sonrió con alegría.

_El… no lo entiendo…_

—Tengo que volver a clase— Dije levantándome de la cama y poniéndome de pie.

— ¿A clase? ¿De que estas hablando, Rukia-chan? Las clases ya terminaron— Dijo

— ¿Qué…Todas? — Pregunte incrédula.

—Hmm— Musito— Todas— Dijo

— ¡Dios, no puedo creer que dormi tanto! ¡Tengo que ir por mis cosas! — Camine hasta la puerta y la corrí— ¡Gracias!

— ¡Que te vaya bien Rukia-chan! — Dijo la enfermera, Rangiku-san

Salí de la enfermería, cerrando la puerta tras de mi y comenzando a correr rumbo a mi salón de clases.

Cuando llegue, no había nadie y mis cosas tampoco estaban.

— ¿Buscabas esto? — A mis espaldas escuche la voz de Ichigo. Cuando me gire, vi que el cargaba mis cosas.

—Ichigo…—

— ¿Así que… comenzaremos a llamarnos por nuestros nombres?— Dijo— Bueno, es mejor a cabeza de zanahoria— Bufo— Anda, vámonos.

—A-aguarda— Dije— ¿Ir a donde? — Cuestione confundida

— Vamos a casa— Hablo comenzando a caminar.

— ¿Eh? —

_No te entiendo Ichigo…_

—Anda o te dejare atrás, Rukia—

_Porque eres así…_

— ¿Pero que llevas en este maletín? ¿Piedras? —

_Porque me confundes de esta manera…_

* * *

**Bueno, este me quedo algo cortito. ¿Que le estara pasando a Ichigo? O: Esperen el proximo cualquier dia de la proxima semana. ¡No olviden comentar! Sus reviews animan demasiado;D **

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, cuidence, chaau!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo ya el siguiente capitulo, algo tarde, pero aquí esta. Espero les guste. Agradezco a las siguientes personas: jessy moon 15, Elisa20, lovetamaki1, Sakura-Jeka, metitus, chik-yinyang, Lucia del mar, rukiakuran, lala, Hoshiisima, miaka-ichiruki, Laura, kurosaki otaku-san, Yoruichi00, Kureimy. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Me alegra saber que les este gustando la historia, espero y siga siendo así(: No digo mas y las dejo que lean.**

**Simbología**

—dialogo

_Cursiva: lo que piensa la protagonista_

"" una exageración o una cita que se repite tal cual**.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes del Anime/Manga Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, yo solo tome los personajes para adaptarlos a mi historia.**

**La historia es un mundo alterno.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Celos.**

La situación en estos momentos era de los más inesperada y extraña. Estaba en el apartamento de Ichigo, sentada en su sala de tan buen gusto que sinceramente nunca imagine que tuviera, en cierto modo, al ver la decoración del lugar me recordó a mi hermano. Apenas entre y los adjetivos para describir el lugar fueron llegando de golpe a mi cabeza: elegante, fino, sutil, distinguido, atractivo, pulcro, intelectual, etc.

Y, mientas estaba sentada en sus sillones blancos de piel, me puse a pensar en…

_¿__POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ACEPTE ESTUDIA EN SU APARTAMENTO__?_

— _**¿Estas hablando enserio? — Digo mientras intento alcanzarlo— ¿Te golpeaste en la cabeza o algo esta mañana? o no me digas que… ¿Consumes drogas?**_

_**Recibí una mirada reprobatoria de su parte, sin mencionar que su ceño se frunció más de lo usual.**_

—_**Así que, en pocas palabras, ¿Tiene que haber una razón para que yo haya cambiado mi actitud no? —Hablo deteniendo su andar**_

—_**Bueno, para alguien que no ha tenido una muy buena forma de tratar a las personas, si— Dije**_

_**Él se limito a esbozar una casi imperceptible sonrisa y caminar nuevamente.**_

—_**Lamento informarte que no tengo una razón. Lo hago por que quiero—Dice**_

_**Niego con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente y lo sigo en silencio.**_

—_**Oye, Rukia— Me llamo sin detenerse— ¿Te… sientes mejor ahora? — Pregunta con un tono de voz baja, como si preguntar aquello le hubiera resultado difícil.**_

—_**Nunca me sentí mal, solo tenia mucho sueño. Gracias por preguntar— Agradezco su extraña preocupación por mí, sin evitar el pensar, que tal vez en realidad no es una persona tan desagradable.**_

—_**Que bien, por que ya me canse de llevar tu maletín, toma— Me dice al tiempo que lo lanza hacia mí y yo lo atrapo con ambas manos.**_

_**Lo fulmino desde atrás con la mirada y sigo caminando.**_

_**Después de andar un rato, Ichigo se detiene. Miro alrededor y me doy cuenta de que hemos llegado al edificio.**_

_**Ambos subimos al elevador, y al cerrarse las puertas él se gira hacia mí**_

—_**Hay algo que quiero preguntarte— Dice mirándome de manera fija y sin vacilar.**_

— _**¿Qué cosa? — Pregunto sin dejarme intimidar por sus ojos dorados.**_

— _**¿Quieres tener una sesión de estudio conmigo? —Dice aun sin quitarme la vista de encima.**_

Ahora me daba cuenta de que haber aceptado el estudiar con el no había sido del todo una buena idea… estábamos solos. Claro, había dicho que si porque desconocía el "pequeño detalle" de que nunca llegaría a ver la presencia de los padres de Ichigo alrededor nuestro, detalle que menciono al verme mirar hacia todos lados apenas entrar a su apartamento en busca de algo o alguien.

"Vivo solo" fue lo único que se limito a decir. No supe como reaccionar, irme en ese momento hubiera resultado grosero, y además, no creo que Ichigo sea de la clase de hombres que busca propasarse con una mujer…

Había avisado a Orihime con una llamada a su celular, que me iría a estudiar a la casa de un compañero, por lo que ella tendría que volver sola a casa. Ella contesto que no había problema alguno, que aprovecharía la ocasión y visitaría a sus padres.

Esa respuesta me hizo preguntarme a mi misma, si hubiera habido un problema al mencionarle que el compañero con quien estudiaría seria Kurosaki Ichigo, el chico del cual ella estaba enamorada y consideraba su salvador.

Un grito de Ichigo quien estaba en la cocina, me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda Ichigo? — Pregunte poniéndome de pie algo preocupada.

—No, estoy bien. Es solo que normalmente no hago esto— Hablo entrando a la sala con una charola en manos— Pero hare una excepción contigo debido a que eres una "señorita de la alta sociedad" — Bufo mientras colocaba la charola con él te sobre la mesa— Me miro— Considérate afortunada— Pronuncio con un tono aterciopelada.

Tome asiento nuevamente tratando de pasar por alto que aquel tono de voz en Ichigo me había parecido realmente sexi y provocativo.

—Vaya, no quepo de la felicidad— Agregue sarcásticamente. — Pero, no puedo creer que tengas tan buen gusto en muebles y decoración. Tienes un muy bonito apartamento.

— ¿Me estas diciendo un cumplido? — Cuestiono mientras servía dos tazas de te.

—Si quieres verlo de esa manera, adelante— Dije finalizando con un "gracias" al recibir mi taza de te— ¿Puedo preguntar porque vives solo? — Di un sorbo al te.

Él se quedo en silencio unos minutos, como pensando si debería contestar esa pregunta o no. Estaba a punto de decir que no tenia que contestar si no lo deseaba, cuando empezó a hablar.

—Yo no soy de Tokio. Tuve que mudarme para entrar a la universidad. — Dijo

—Ya veo— Asentí— A tu padre debe de irle muy bien en su trabajo.

Me miro esperando que aclarara lo que acaba de decir.

—Bueno, no cualquier persona puede comprar una suit, mucho menos en los edificios del centro de Tokio. — Dije

—Le va bien— Dijo manteniendo su mirada en el suelo.

— ¿Y ellos no… te visitan muy a menudo? — Pregunte con cautela, no quería parecer una entrometida.

De nueva cuenta pensé que había preguntado algo que no debía, ya que en su rostro se reflejaba una expresión triste, la cual, en segundos se desvaneció para cambiar a otra con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te incomoda que estemos tú y yo aquí solos? ¿Sin adultos a nuestro alrededor? — Pregunto mordazmente con una expresión juguetona en su rostro.

—Para nada— Dije tratando de escucharme calmada, dándolo un sorbo al te— Solo quería conocer a los creadores de semejante idiota— Forme una sonrisa forzada, con la intención de molestar a Ichigo.

Observe divertida como un tic se formaba en su ojo e ignoraba mi comentario cambiando de tema.

—Creo que ya es hora de que empecemos a estudiar— Dijo sacando varios libros de su maletín— ¿Te parece que empecemos por Anatomía?

—Cualquiera me parece bien— Dije

—Bien, Anatomía será entonces— Dejo caer sobre la mesa el grueso libro de la materia.

Estuvimos estudiando por un largo rato, hasta que el sol se metió y yo me quede dormida… al parecer aun no recuperaba mis horas de sueño. Mientras tenía mis ojos cerrados, sentí que algo suave tocaba mis labios, fue entonces cuando abrí mis ojos y vi a Ichigo con sus labios sobre los míos…

Cuando se dio cuenta que había despertado, se separo lentamente. No sabia como reaccionar, ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Cómo debería mirarlo? Y ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

El aparto la mirada, mirando hacia una dirección contraria a mí.

—Creo que será mejor que te vayas— Su voz se había vuelto gélida.

—Ichigo…—

—Te acompaño a la puerta— Tomo mis cosas y camino hasta la puerta.

Realmente no sabia que hacer, por lo que obedecí y camine hasta la puerta. Estaba hecha un lio.

—Nos vemos— Se despidió apenas dejándome ver la forma de una sonrisa forzada.

_¿Por qué me besaste Ichigo?_

Era lo que me hubiera gustado preguntar, pero… no lo había hecho por que en esos momentos resultaba un poco embarazoso y el ambiente no era el mejor.

Llegue a mi apartamento y me tire en el sillón grande de la sala. La escena se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Pensé en miles de motivos por los cuales el haya hecho eso, inclusive pensé en que a lo mejor yo había hecho algo mientras dormía y yo había tenido la culpa.

— ¡Rukia-chan! ¿Estas aquí? — La llegada de Orihime me tomo desprevenida y caí del sillón.

_De verdad, necesito dejar de caer por el día de hoy…_

—O-orihime…— Dije mientras me levantaba del suelo— ¿Cómo te fue con tu padres?

—Fue una tarde agradable. Mi madre intento hornear un pastel y por poco quema la estufa. Creo que ser mala en la cocina viene de familia. — Dijo con una sonrisa— Y ¿A ti como te fue? — Pregunto de manera amable.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! P-pues estuvo…bien—Dije sonrojándome un poco y desviando mi mirada

Orihime me miro extrañada y curiosa ante mi titubeante reacción. Después comenzó a saltar con emoción y cubriendo su boca con sus manos.

—No me digas que… ¿Paso algo en tu sesión de estudio? — Se acercó rápidamente a mí.

—No paso nada…— Mentí— Es solo que, no sabia que una sesión de estudio fuera tan pesada.

—Oh…— Emitió con desilusión

Reí al ver su reacción.

— ¿Pero que esperabas Orihime? — Reproche con las manos en la cadera— Tu imaginación no tiene limites. — Sonreí— Anda, ayúdame a preparar la cena.

La verdad es que, no sabía exactamente como sentirme. Había besado o mejor dicho, había sido besada por el chico que le gustaba a mi mejor amiga, ¿Eso me convertía en una zorra? Porque sinceramente, yo no fui con la intención de que eso pasara, el momento, simplemente se dio…

Ya llegaría el momento en que, si fuera realmente necesario contárselo a Orihime, lo haría, y obviamente le explicaría que a mi Ichigo no… me gustaba.

Sin embargo ahora, lo que realmente me preocupaba, era saber ¿Qué demonios pasa por la cabeza de Ichigo? Me encargaría de preguntárselo mañana, sin titubeo alguno.

Dicho y hecho, al día siguiente en cuanto llegue a la escuela, espere por Ichigo en la entrada. En realidad no me importaba si él pensaba que le había dado demasiada importancia el asunto como para esperarlo justo a la entrada.

No podía negar que había pensado en la remota posibilidad de que yo le gustara a Ichigo, fue una idea fugaz que cruzo por mi cabeza, entre muchas otras ideas.

No fue necesario el pedirle a Orihime que se adelantara y tomara camino rumbo a su salón, me dijo que tenía algunas cosas que hacer y que llevaba algo de prisa, se disculpo y se fue diciéndome que volviéramos juntas. Suspire aliviada de no tener que decirle otra mentira, mi numero de pecados iban en ascenso últimamente.

—Rukia— Me sorprendí al escuchar la voz de Ichigo y verlo a un lado mio— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ichigo— Sin saber porque comencé a ponerme nerviosa— T-te estaba esperando— Me mordí un labio al notar que había tartamudeado— ¿Podemos hablar?

—Sígueme— Camino delante de mi y me llevo hasta el jardín de cerezos en donde lo había visto con Orihime hace unos días

Estando frente al árbol de mayor tamaño, coloco su maletín en el suelo y recargo su espalda en el tronco.

—Es sobre lo de ayer, ¿No es así? — Su mirada ahora estaba puesta sobre mí, a diferencia de ayer

—Esta claro que no te espere por que muriera de las ganas de verte— Mencione sarcásticamente— Es sobre el…

—Lo hice para darte una lección— Interrumpió— No te hagas ideas erróneas.

— ¿Una lección? — Arque mi ceja— ¿Sobre que?

—Para que aprendieras a lo que puede pasar si te descuidas y te duermes estando sola con un chico, guapo— Sonrió de lado—

— ¿Esperas que me crea eso? — Un tic se formo en mi ojo

—No pensaste que lo hice por que me gustabas, ¿O si? — Clavo sus ojos en los míos y sonrió de una forma tan burlona que sentí unas tremendas ganas de estrellarle mi mano en su mejilla.

No dije nada y me limite a pensar en la mejor forma de asesinarlo y borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa que lo hacia ver tan bien. No podía pasar ese detalle por alto, ni siquiera estando tan molesta.

—No me digas que… era tu primer… —

—No tengo nada mas que decir— Hable sin dejarlo terminar.

Me aleje a prisa de ese lugar rumbo al salón.

_¡Por supuesto que era el primero idiota!_

— ¡Oye, Rukia!

Seguí caminando ignorando sus gritos, ¿Qué tontería es esa de "Para darte una lección"? ¡Por Dios! ¿Quien se cree que es, mi padre?

—Pues lamento que no escucharas lo que esperabas—

Me detuve en seco apenas escuchar. Gire sobre mis talones y lo mire manteniendo la distancia que nos separaba.

—Hasta ahora no habías dicho algo tan egocéntrico— Apreté mi puño y bufe— No te lo tengas tan creído, Ichigo. Solo para que lo sepas, tu beso… fue horrible— Le restregué tan fría como pude— He tenido mejores

Se quedo en silencio. Di media vuelta y camine nuevamente.

—Perdón. No quise decir eso— Dijo— Tampoco quise que sonara de esa manera— Agrego— Es solo que… tu no entiendes…

— ¿De que hablas? ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? — No entendía en lo mas mínimo a que se refería Ichigo

El timbre que daba inicio a la primera clase sonó.

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos— Dijo

Iba caminando cuando, un chico en bici estuvo apunto de arrollarme.

— ¡Cuidado! — Grito presionando los frenos de la bici— ¡Hazte a un lado, los frenos no funcionan!

Lo vi tan cerca que creí que no lo lograría a tiempo, así que solo cerré los ojos por inercia.

— ¡Rukia! — Me tomo de la muñeca con rapidez y me jalo hacia él, apartándome del camino de aquel chico y de su bici sin frenos.

Mi rostro quedo en su pecho. Sus manos cubrían mi espalda con facilidad y podía oler su colonia de caballero; era un olor agradable y exquisito.

—Gracias— Dije apartándome de su pecho

— ¡Maldición! Creí que había arreglado los frenos…— Pude escuchar los gritos del chico de la bicicleta.

Me acerque a él, siendo seguida por Ichigo.

El chico estaba sentado en una banca y miraba con persistencia su bici de mismo color que su cabello rojo.

—Oye—

Lo llame obteniendo su atención. De una forma extraña el color de sus mejillas tomo un color rojizo.

—Creo que no deberías volver a montar en ella hasta que los frenos estén arreglados— Dije— Podrías provocar un accidente

— ¡L-lo siento! — Se disculpo agachando su cabeza— L-lamento haberte asustado…

—Descuida, no pasó nada— Dije, causando una sonrisa en el chico de cabello rojizo.

—Rukia, tenemos que volver a clase— Hablo Ichigo.

—Tienes razón— Dije— Ten mas cuidado— Dije como ultimo a aquel chico.

— ¡E-espera!— Tomo mi brazo— M-me puedes decir… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Me llamo…

Ichigo aparto la mano del chico de mí con brusquedad, tomo mi mano y comenzó a caminar tirando de mí.

—Ichigo, eso fue grosero—

Omitió mi comentario sin detenerse.

— ¿Tienes algún problema? — Dije liberándome de su agarre.

— ¿Ese chico estuvo a punto de arrollarte con su bicicleta y tu todavía lo tratas de una manera tan amable? — Pregunto de una forma molesta— Ni si quiera lo conoces…

—Ichigo, ¿Por qué estas tan molesto? No iba a ser grosera después de que se disculpo— Dije— Además, no creo que vuelva a verlo, no se acordara de mi después.

— ¡Ja! Como sea, solo quiero ir a clase de una buena vez—

Llegamos a clases 15 minutos tarde, el profesor de Histología nos reprendió a ambos, nos dio el sermón de que ya éramos personas adultas y teníamos que hacernos responsables de nuestros actos, entre otras tantas cosas, prometimos que no volvería a pasar y tomamos asiento en nuestros respectivos lugares.

Con el paso de las clases, note como algunas de mis compañeras me miraban no muy contentas, las mismas que me habían mirado de una manera casi asesina al verme llegar junto con Ichigo.

—Rukia-chan— Mi profesor de genética me llamo, Urahara Kisuke— ¿Podrías traerme mi maletín de la sala de profesores? Sabia que olvidaba algo cuando venia de camino— Hablo de forma jovial y manteniendo esa característica sonrisa en el.

—Claro— Me levante de mi silla y salí del salón de clases.

Sabia donde quedaba con exactitud la sala de profesores, así que llegar fue sencillo. Salude a los profesores hay presentes con educación, tome el maletín y salí de la sala.

— ¡Oye! — Escuche el grito de alguien a mis espaldas. Me detuve y vi que se trataba del chico de la bici, iba saliendo del baño de hombres así que espere por el— H-hola.

—Hola, perdona que me fuera de esa manera— Dije

— ¡Oh, descuida! Por cierto, no te he dicho mi nombre, soy Renji—Estrecho su mano manteniendo una sonrisa. — Estoy en la carrera de artes.

—Rukia— Acepte su gesto. — Estoy en medicina, gusto en conocerte.

—El gusto es todo mio— Esbozo una sonrisa aun mas amplia, era un chico bastante agradable.

—Bueno Renji, tengo que despedirme. Debo entregar este maletín a mi profesor, lo olvido en la sala de profesores y me mando por el— Dije— Es un hombre bastante distraído

—Entonces acuérdame de darle las gracias a tu profesor por haber olvidado su maletín— Dijo

Reí un poco por la locura que acababa de decir.

— ¿Y eso porque? —

—Por que gracias a eso he podido volver a verte— Su rostro tomo un color rojizo y mostro una sonrisa contagiosa.

Su comentario me dejo confundida en mas de una y mil maneras. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando se despidió de mí de forma rápida y se alejó de igual manera.

—"Por qué gracias a eso he podido volver a verte" que demonios fue eso…— Ichigo estaba recargado de brazos cruzados cerca de las escaleras que daban al segundo piso

—Desde cuando estas…—

—Estuve aquí todo el tiempo. Pero creo que estabas demasiado concentrada con tu nuevo "amiguito" como para darte cuenta— Su forma de hablar era algo sarcástica y molesta.

— ¿Por qué estas aquí? —

—El profesor me mando a buscarte. Pensó que estabas tardando demasiado. Ya veo cual era el motivo— Se acercó a mi y tomo el maletín de mis manos— ¡Oh, vamos Rukia! No te cortes, ve tras tu amigo, se ve que te encanta hablar con el.

—Si, lo hare. Él es por mucho mas agradable que tu— Dije comenzando a andar lejos de Ichigo.

De pronto el tomo mi brazo y me jalo aprisionando mi cuerpo contra la pared. Acerco su rostro al mio y de manera sorpresiva deposito un beso, uno muy diferente al del día de ayer. Este había sido diferente en todos los aspectos, me había besado con lentitud, como si el hecho de llevar el maletín al profesor pasara a segundo plano.

Sus labios tomaron a los míos de manera delicada, besándolos con suavidad y calidez. Justo cuando el beso estaba a punto de profundizarse, se separo escasos centímetros, poniendo pausa a aquel momento. Me miro directamente a los ojos, y observe, como aquel par de ojos color dorado, denotaban, desaprobación hacia si mismo; era como si tuviera una lucha interna consigo mismo. Cerró sus ojos nuevamente y una vez mas, los unió con los míos, haciendo de aquel beso, uno apasionado.

El aire se nos fue acabando a ambos, ocasionando que nuestras bocas se separaran. El sonrojo no tardo en aparecer en mis mejillas, las cubrí avergonzada mientras recuperaba el aire que mi cuerpo necesitaba.

Una vez mas acerco su rostro al mio y estando cerca de mis labios hablo.

—Ya puedes ir tras el—

Me sonrió de manera socarrona, y después se alejó, dejándome sola, con un torbellino de emociones que no sabia como manejar, ni como interpretar. Me sentía perdida y confundida.

Y de golpe, la imagen de Orihime vino a mi cabeza, haciéndome sentir miserable y de la peor manera. Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas; mi pecho dolía. Casi como un susurro me dije a mi misma algo que luche por no sentir y no había podido evitar.

—Perdóname Orihime… me enamore de Ichigo…

* * *

**El próximo capitulo sera narrado por Ichigo. ¡No olviden comentar! Publico en la semana, cuídense mucho, nos vemos, chau n.n **


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola! Me disculpo por la demora. Aquí les traigo ya el capitulo siguiente con un poco de IchiRuki (: Espero les guste. Agradezco a todos los/las que se toman el tiempo de leer: kurosaki otaku-san, Tsuki-chann, jessy moon 15, Sakura-Jeka, sandy058, Akisa, metitus, Elisa20, elenita-chan, Robin, foreveryour( Si te contesto esa pregunta se pierde la emoción haha, luego te darás cuenta) , Kureimy, roxy, lovetamaki1, Luna Soledad. Muchas gracias por comentar(: ¡Las dejo que lean!**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Mi pecado**

Sabía que había cavado mi propia tumba. La había besado, había cruzado la delgada línea que hasta hace unos momentos, me mantenía a salvo de las manos de Kuchiki Byakuya. Ahora estaba en terreno peligroso, tendría que volverme más cuidadoso y permanecer siempre alerta si no quería que un movimiento en falso me costara el tener que decirle adiós a mi ahora acomodada vida en la ciudad de Tokio.

Siendo sincero conmigo mismo, nunca creí que la enana llegara a ponerme en esta situación, una situación en la que me comportaba de una manera que yo mismo desconocía, una manera en la que no era capaz de controlar mis propias emociones ¿Dónde había quedado mi determinación por mostrarme frio y distante? Que demonios estaba haciendo Rukia conmigo…

Pensé, que tenía la situación bajo control. Dejar salir mi lado frio no era gran problema, y no lo fue, hasta que comencé a querer pasar más tiempo con ella, buscar oportunidades en donde pudiera hablar con ella y hasta reír un poco mientras descubría las diferentes expresiones de su rostro. Todo iban bien, hasta el día que encontré su rostro jodidamente hermoso, sereno y apacible mientras descansaba en la enfermería.

De no haber sido por la oportuna aparición de la enfermera, seguramente la hubiera besado ese día. Sin embargo, la oportunidad de volver a ver su rostro mientras dormía se presento, y esta vez, no solo me le había vuelto a quedar viendo embelesado, si no que también la había besado.

Ver su expresión de desconcierto y sonrojo, había hecho que cayera en la cuenta de que lo que acababa de hacer había sido completamente irracional y estúpido. ¿Por qué demonios había hecho eso? Estaba mandando al carajo todas y cada una de las reglas de Kuchiki Byakuya. Bufe al darme cuenta de que el cuatro ojos había acertado en su observación acerca de que no era muy bueno siguiendo la reglas; me conocía demasiado bien.

Después de ese incidente y de haberle dado una escusa de los mas estúpida, me prometí a mi mismo que no volvería a pasar, tenía que concentrarme en la universidad y en mi trabajo, pero termine fastidiándola otra vez cuando nuevamente la bese, dejándome llevar por el enojo que sentía ante su repentino interés por el idiota pelirrojo con cola de caballo.

Cuando el beso termino, tome el maletín del profesor y volví al salón. En realidad, no estaba presando atención a nada, conteste un "de nada" en automático cuando el doctor medio las gracias por traerle de vuelta su maletín.

—Dime Kurosaki-kun, ¿Dónde esta tu compañera, Rukia? — Solo de escuchar el nombre de ella, los bellos de mis brazos de erizaron al recordar cual de intenso había sido el beso.

—Perdone la tardanza profesor— Dijo Rukia entrando al salón— El profesor Kurotsuchi-san me pidió que le comprara algunas cosas de la cafetería— Explico con cara de fastidio.

—Ya veo, toma asiento entonces Rukia-chan— Pidió Urahara

Rukia obedeció y se sentó en su lugar.

Después de tres clases más, Anatomía, Bioquímica y Embriología, la jornada termino.

Me levante de mi pupitre y salí del salón, fuera del mismo, me esperaba ella.

Pase mi saliva con dificultad y nerviosismo, tenía que afrontar lo que acababa de hacer, ¿Qué debería decirle? "Te bese por que estaba celoso del idiota pelirrojo"

Abrí mis ojos de golpe cuando repase una vez más en mi cabeza la escusa que acababa de decir, y me detuve en la palabra "celoso"

_¿Celoso yo?_

—Ichigo…—

Mire a Rukia quien de pronto apareció a un lado mio, tomando con sus manos el cordón del maletín que colgaba de su hombro.

—Ahora mismo tengo algo de prisa y…— Subió el cordón del maletín que comenzaba a resbalar por su hombro— Me gustaría hablar sobre lo que paso hoy.

—Como quieras— Dije encogiéndome de hombros

Resoplo molesta y golpeo mi pecho con un garnucho.

—Bueno, entonces iré a tu apartamento y mas te vale que estés— Sentencio. Dio media vuelta y se marcho.

Deje escapar una media sonrisa. Rukia era única, y eso lo había notado desde que comencé mi trabajo de guardaespaldas. No era la típica niña rica, tonta y mimada, ella no tenía comparación con ninguna otra chica, ni siquiera físicamente. Jamás había conocido a alguien con rasgos tan finos como los de una muñeca de porcelana.

Había notado varias veces el como los chicos de distintas facultades la miraban mientras ella caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad, no apartaban su mirada, hasta que ella escapaba finalmente de su alcance.

—Perdón— Se disculpo un chico de lentes que acababa de topar conmigo.

Al verlo, recordé que tenía que hablar con Ishida, así que tome mi celular y lo llame.

— ¿Qué quieres Kurosaki? — Contesto de manera acida como de costumbre.

— ¿Dónde estas ahora cuatro ojos? —

—No contestaste mi pregunta— Dijo, comenzando a sacarme de mis casillas

—Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo—

—Hmm— Musito— Estoy de camino a una tienda de ropa, "Xcution"

_No me jodas…_

— ¿Kurosaki? — Me llamo ante mí repentino silencio.

— ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en el café que esta enfrente? — Sugerí con la esperanza de que aceptara.

—Siempre quieres hacer lo que se te antoja— Dijo a modo de reclamo— Te doy cinco minutos para que llegues— Colgó

_Mira quien siempre quiere hacer lo que se le antoja…_

Llegue lo mas rápido que pude al café, conocía a Ishida y estaba seguro de que si no era puntual se iría.

Lo vi sentado en una mesa para dos al fondo de lugar, camine hasta la mesa y tome asiento.

— ¿Y bien? — Cuestiono acercando su taza de café a él— Así que Kuchiki-san ya te atrapo— Sonrió con astucia

— ¿C-como lo sabes? Aun ni siquiera te he dicho nada— Dije contrariado.

—Me basta con ver que la miras como idiota— Agrego dándole un sorbo a su café— Además era cuestión de tiempo.

—Bueno, ahora que lo sabes dime, ¿Qué opciones tengo? — Pregunte serio.

—Creo que te estas adelantando un poco Kurosaki, muy propio de ti por cierto— Dijo— Primero debes aclarar los que sientes por ella.

— ¿Qué siento por ella? — Me pregunte a mi mismo en voz alta al tiempo que giraba mi cabeza en dirección a la tienda de ropa de Rukia.

—Es claro que solo tú puedes saberlo— Dijo— Sabes, es extraño que tu y yo estemos hablando sobre un tema como este…— Subió sus lentes que resbalan por su nariz mostrando su incomodidad.

—Lo se, pero eres mi único amigo aquí— Dije dejando de lado aquella actitud orgullosa.

—Y-yo… yo no soy tu amigo idiota…— Dijo avergonzado— Como sea, ¡Aclara tus sentimientos de una buena vez!

— ¡No me presiones maldito cuadro ojos! —

Las miradas de las personas del café, de pronto se posaron sobre nosotros, entonces supimos que estábamos llamando demasiado la atención.

Ambos carraspeamos y volvimos a nuestra plática.

—Me gusta— Dije de la nada

Gire nuevamente mi cabeza hacia la tienda de ropa de Rukia y casi por coincidencia la vi entrar a ella, iba junto con su amiga de cabello largo y naranja.

—Bueno, eso resuelve todo— Dejo dinero en la mesa y se levanto de la silla— Ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer.

—Oye Ishida— Le llame, manteniendo mi cabeza baja, dejando que mi cabello cayera por mi frente— Procura visitar seguido mi tumba, si no lo haces te puedo jurar que no te dejare tranquilo— Brome dándole a entender la decisión que había tomado.

Me arriesgaría, aun si el sentimiento no era mutuo, haría que lo fuera, aun si me estaba enfrentando ante el hombre más poderoso de Japón, ganaría.

—No te aseguro nada— Agrego Ishida antes de salir del café.

Salí del café junto con Ishida y lo acompañe en contra de su voluntad a la tienda de ropa. El lugar lucia prometedor por dentro como por fuera. Me acerque a una de las prendas mas cercanas a la entrada y mire el precio, me sorprendí al ver que no era tan caro como esperaba y calidad de la ropa parecía ser buena, al igual que el diseño.

— ¿Qué quieres aquí Kurosaki? Pensé que nuestra charla había terminado—Refunfuño Ishida.

—Bienvenidos, ¿Puedo ayudarles en al…— Sonreí al ver la confusión en el rostro de Rukia, podía leer claramente en su rostro la pregunta de "¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? Por supuesto, con mayor dedicatoria para mí.

— ¿Kuchiki-san? ¿Trabajas aquí? — Cuestiono Ishida sorprendido.

— ¿Eh? — Articulo pasmada aun— Bueno, algo así. Administro el lugar, pero no dudes en pedirme ayuda si la necesitas.

—De acuerdo. Gracias Kuchiki-san—

La mirada de Rukia se poso en mí unos segundos, y luego se apartó nuevamente.

— ¿Kurosaki-kun? ¿E-eres… Kurosaki-kun?— Mire a la chica que me llamaba.

—Orihime…— Era la amiga de Rukia— Les presento a mi amiga, Inoue Orihime. Es la diseñadora de toda la ropa que ven aquí.

—Uryuu Ishida, un gusto— Se presento Ishida, extendiendo su mano hacia la chica, quien la tomo amablemente.

—Son mis compañeros de medicina, aun que a Ichigo ya lo conoces— Agrego Rukia.

—No sabía que ya eran tan cercanos como para llamarse por sus nombres— Dijo Inoue

—Somos muy buenos amigos— Dije mirándome fijamente a Rukia, quien me fulmino con la mirada— ¿No es así Rukia?

— ¡A-ah, si! — Fingió su risa de pésima manera, pero al parecer su amiga era algo muy tonta, ya que no se dio cuenta.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Vaya que bueno! — Sonrío.

—O-orihime, voy a la trastienda, si necesitan algo ayúdales— Dijo Rukia logrando escapar de mi mirada.

— ¡Bien! — Contesto entusiasta— ¿Buscaban algo en especial? — Cuestiono mirándonos a ambos.

Mire a Ishida, quien era el más interesado en venir a la tienda.

—Buscaba camisas de manga larga, blancas de preferencia— Dijo, sin apartar su mirada de Inoue.

—De acuerdo, te llevare hasta donde están— Dijo con una sonrisa— Kurosaki-kun, ¿Necesitas algo?

—Nada en especial. — Dije alejándome de ellos y mirando la ropa que se encontraba cerca.

—Bien, si algo te llama la atención solo llámame— No conteste y seguí mirando algunas prendas— Entonces por aquí, Uryuu-kun.

—Ishida esta bien— Dijo el cuatro ojos.

Tal ves era producto de mi imaginación, pero Ishida estaba de una manera muy atenta con la chica, normalmente el no dejaba que nadie se dirigiera a el por su nombre, ni siquiera a mi.

Me encogi de hombros sin prestarle especial atención al asunto y seguí mirando.

De pronto una chica de estatura alta, se coloco a un lado mio. Me gire a hacía ella.

— ¿Kurosaki Ichigo? — Asentí— Kuchiki-sama pide hablar con usted, lo espera en la trastienda— Dijo la chica morena alta de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

Camine hasta la puerta que estaba cerca de los probadores, gire la perilla y la abrí. Rukia esperaba por mi recargada en la pared a un lado de la puerta. No había mucha luz en el lugar, apenas alcanzaba a ver el brillo en los ojos violetas de Rukia, los cuales ahora me miraban.

— ¿No pensaras abusar de mi aquí o si? — Dije cubriendo mi pecho con mis brazos en forma de cruz

— ¡Estúpido! ¡Por supuesto que no! — Exclamo golpeando mi hombro

—Aburrida…— Murmure

— ¡Cállate! Te llame por algo mas impórtate…— Dijo colocándose frente a mi.

— ¿Mas importante que violarme? — La mire al tiempo que tocaba su barbilla.

—Ichigo… deja de decir tonterías— Dijo con un tic en su ojo.

—Hmm— Musite— Que te sepas que iba enserio…— Dije por lo bajo con voz suave.

—Sobre lo de ir a tu apartamento esta noche, no podre ir. Me quedare hasta tarde con Orihime trabajando— Hablo ignorando lo ultimo— Dejémoslo para otro día.

— ¿Y si algo pasara de improviso y tuvieras que irte? — Cuestione fingiendo seriedad.

— ¿Imprevisto, como que? —

— Cómo que alguien te secuestrara—

— ¿Secuestrarme? Imposible— Rio ligeramente ante la idea— Tenemos un buen sistema de seguridad, además, ¿Quién querría secuestrarme?

—Yo— Sonreí de lado de manera traviesa.

Acto seguido, tome a Rukia de la cintura y la subí a mi hombro. Abrí la puerta que daba a la trastienda y salí de ella, entrando de nuevo a la tienda.

Enseguida las miradas de los clientes de la tienda, se posaron en nosotros, incluyendo a Ishida e Inoue.

Como de costumbre, Ishida se giro y miro a otro lago avergonzado como si no me conociera.

La amiga de Rukia, nos observaba con cierta confusión en su rostro mientras sostenía varias camisas de caballero en sus manos.

Vi en una de las empleadas de Rukia la intención de detenerme al escuchar los gritos de ella.

—Se siente un poco mal, la llevare a su casa— Mentí a la empleada, quien adquirió una expresión de preocupación al instante. — Estará bien, soy medico.

Nuevamente la expresión de la empleada cambio, a una expresión de tranquilidad ahora.

—Que se mejore, Kuchiki-sama. — Reverencia antes de que saliera junto con Rukia de la tienda.

— ¡Rukia-chan! ¡No te preocupes, yo me quedare y cerrare! — Alcanzo a gritar Inoue.

Reí a carcajadas al darme cuenta de que los gritos de Rukia eran ignorados, "¡No le crean! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Bájame Ichigo!"

De esa manera la lleve a casa, entre pataleos y golpes en mi espalda, llegamos a mi apartamento.

—Llegamos, ponte cómoda— Dije dejándola caer en el sillón de la sala.

—Estas loco, voy a volver al trabajo— Se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta.

Me moví con rapidez y la tome por la muñeca.

— ¿De verdad quieres irte? — Cuestione cerca de su oído— Tengo algo importante que decirte— Solté su muñeca cuando supe que no se iría— Y creo que tu también tienes algo que decir.

Giro dándome la cara.

—Tengo que volver con Orihime, no puedo dejarla sola— Dijo— Pero me quedare un momento y… hablaremos.

De un momento a otro comencé a sentir los nervios de golpe. Nunca había estado en una situación parecida; nunca me había gustado alguien.

Siempre fui yo al que las chicas se confesaban, nunca creí que estar en su lugar fuera tan difícil y requiriera tanto valor, ahora les daba cierto crédito y admiración.

Pero en cuanto mire aquellos ojos violetas y aquellas mejillas sonrojadas, mi nerviosismo se esfumo y recobre mi habitual seguridad. Rukia me daba la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

—Rukia— La llame mientras tomaba su barbilla entre mis manos y apartaba el mechón azabache de su frente. Acerque mis labios a su oído y de forma aterciopelada y grave susurre— Me gustas.

Note como el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumento al separarme y mirarla de frente. Mordió su labio con nerviosismo, gesto que en otras circunstancias hubiera tomado como provocación.

Sorpresivamente coloco su delicada mano en mi mejilla, miro con detenimiento mis ojos y sonrió, dejándome ver lo perfecta que era y cuanto necesitaba esa sonrisa a mi lado, cuanto la necesitaba a ella…

—Tu también me gustas Ichigo…— Hablo sin apartar su mirada de mis ojos.

Al fin había encontrado a la persona con la que quería pasar el resto mi vida. No la dejaría ir, aun si mi vida dependía de ello.

Por tercera vez la bese, sumergiéndome en aquellos suaves y delicados labios. Era un hecho que había mandado al demonio casi todas las reglas de Byakuya, por que había una que estaba seguro cumpliría, no me haría su amigo, a partir de este día, seria algo más que eso.

Fue ella la que separo nuestros labios, mirándome con arrepentimiento por lo que acababa de hacer.

—Es tiempo de que vuelva al trabajo— Dijo

Una sonrisa escapo de mis labios.

Abrí la puerta, y estando a punto de salir, la tome de la cintura y la abrace.

—Quédate conmigo— Pedí mientras rodeaba su delicada delgada figura con mis brazos.

— ¿Ahora? — Por el tono en que hizo esa pregunta, me di cuenta que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no quedarse.

Estaba apunto de hablar cuando interrumpí, y deje de abrazarla para mirarla a la cara.

—Para siempre— Dije seriamente.

Ella no contesto nada, se limito a sonreír de una manera en la que desee solo ser yo el que pudiera ver siempre esa sonrisa. No muy convencido la deje bajar por el elevador y volví dentro de mi apartamento.

Me tire sobre el sofá boca arriba, llevando mi mano a mi frente.

En ese momento desee que no se me juzgara tan pronto por mi pecado.

"Puede que lo prohibido… te resulte interesante cuando menos te lo esperes"

Y en ese momento recordé las palabras de Ishida, y lo maldije por predecir con antelación.

Había caído ante Kuchiki Rukia.

* * *

**¿Quedo un poco cursi no creen? haha**

**Les aviso que ahora actualizare los sábados o domingos, debido a que ya entre a la escuela D: ¡No olviden dejar su review! Es mi motor para seguir escribiendo;D Nos vemos, cuidence, ¡Chauu!**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo ya el capitulo que tenía planeado subir la semana pasada, pero por algunos problemillas con mi computadora no pude D: agregándole las tareas y salidas. Agradezco a las personas que me comentan: Shiroi Kimiko, jessy moon 15, metitus, Sakura-Jeka, Akisa, Elisa20, Kureimy, Elenita-Chan, Loen, jan3siitha, lovetamaki1, angy, Enter the Name ( xD), Odaliz Delgado. Gracias por comentar, y de verdad lamento si actualizar cada dos semanas es mucho D: En fin, las dejo que lean, espero sea se su agrado.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Cerca de los problemas.**

Una semana había pasado desde que Ichigo y yo nos volvimos más que amigos. ¿Quién iba a pensar que me enamoraría de alguien tan antipático como Ichigo? Supongo que es verdad que en el corazón no se manda, lo he comprobado.

Incluso el cambio de en nuestra relación me parece que había sido muy rápido, una semana antes lo odiaba y ahora no podía dejar de reír cuando estaba a su lado y de preguntarme ¿Cuándo demonios me volví una estúpida enamorada?

Lo extraño es que aun ni siquiera habíamos tenido una cita como pareja, por que según yo y aun que no me lo hubiera pedido el formalmente, ya éramos una. Y lo cierto era que en realidad el tiempo que pasábamos juntos era muy poco, la universidad se había encargado de poner una cierta distancia entre nosotros.

Los trabajos encargados por parte de los doctores eran demasiados, tantos que apenas y me había pasado por el trabajo un día, esta semana le había dejado toda la responsabilidad a Orihime y no era lo correcto, pero no tenía otra opción, a pesar de que sabia de antemano que a ella no le importaba y no era ninguna molestia.

También tuvimos que dejar de lado nuestras tardes de estudio juntos, después de dos intentos nos dimos cuenta que como grupo de estudio no funcionábamos, siempre terminábamos tonteando y hablando sobre cosas que seguramente no venían en los libros de medicina, por lo que estuvimos de acuerdo en estudiar individualmente.

Nadie sabía aun que Ichigo y yo estábamos saliendo, aun que algo me decía que Ishida estaba cerca de saberlo, era un chico muy listo y nada se le escapaba, pero estaba segura de que él no era el tipo de persona que andaba regando chismes por la escuela, así que me tenia sin cuidado si se enteraba o no.

La persona que en realidad me preocupaba que se diera cuenta era Orihime, aun no había tenido la oportunidad de decírselo, agregando el hecho de que tampoco sabía como decírselo, "Oye Orihime, estoy saliendo con Ichigo, el chico que te gustaba, solo se dieron las cosas, ¿No te importa verdad?"

No me extrañaría si en ese momento me torcía el cuello de una cachetada. Necesitaba pedirle consejos a alguien, pero no tenía a muchos amigos en la ciudad, las personas que conocía realmente no se podía decir que fueran mis amigos, mas bien eran simples relaciones de conveniencia.

Me era extraño el buscar a quien recurrir y que entre esas personas no estuviera Orihime.

Caminando absorta en mis pensamientos por las áreas verdes de la universidad, tope con alguien y los libros que cargaba en mis brazos cayeron al suelo.

Sin fijarme con quien había topado, me agache y comencé a recoger los libros.

—Es raro verte tan distraída — Voltee al instante de escuchar la voz de Ichigo.

Estaba en canclillas cerca de mí, mirándome intrigado mientras me ayudaba a recoger los libros del suelo.

—Perdóname, no te vi— Me disculpe poniéndome de pie al mismo tiempo que él

— ¿Te pasa algo? — Pregunto sosteniendo los libros en sus manos.

—No, estoy bien— Conteste con una sonrisa—Déjame llevar algunos— Dije tratando de tomar algunos libros de sus manos.

— Estas de suerte, voy al mismo lugar que tu, así que lo llevo yo— Dijo poniendo los libros por encima de sus hombros.

— ¿Y a donde se supone que vas? — Pregunte cruzándome de brazos

—A donde tú vayas— Dijo, esbozando una sonrisa.

No supe que contestar a eso, a veces Ichigo era tan espontaneo que no sabía como reaccionar, por lo que me limite a sonreír sonrojada y caminar a su lado.

Llegamos a la biblioteca y dejamos los libros sobre la barra de recepción del encargado de la misma.

—Aquí están los libros de vuelta— Dije, mirando al chico de cabello rojo y ojos azul cielo— Gracias, Noba

El solo se limito a asentir tímidamente y tomarlos.

A pesar de que era un superior de la facultad de Literatura, note que era una persona reservada, callada y tímida, en especial con las chicas.

Pocas veces me tocaba llegar a verlo sentado en una de las tantas bancas dentro de la universidad, acompañado de un montón de libros. Algunas otras, la mayoría, lo veían en la biblioteca, detrás del mueble de recepción.

Era de mucha ayuda cuando no lograba localizar los libros, él sabía exactamente donde encontrarlos.

También había notado que era un chico popular entre algunas estudiantes de nuevo ingreso y entre algunas veteranas, algunas solo venían a la biblioteca para poder verlo, pero al parecer él nunca se daba cuenta, siempre estaba en su mundo de libros.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? — Pregunto Ichigo caminando a un lado mio.

—Pensaba pasarme a visitar la casa de mis padres— Dije, apartado el mechón de mi frente— Ha pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que los vi.

Un suspiro salió de su boca.

—No me digas, ¿Ibas a invitarme a una cita? — Arque mis cejas burlonamente.

—No en realidad. Iba a pedirte que me acompañaras a un lugar— Dijo pellizcando una de mis mejillas con delicadeza— Pero supongo que tendré que ir solo

—Te acompaño— Dije— Después de ir contigo, me pasare a la casa de mis padres.

—Yo mismo te llevare hasta su puerta— Dijo, sonriendo de lado.

—De acuerdo— Sonreí.

Tomamos un taxi y después de 10 minutos, bajamos en la esquina de una agencia de autos.

Mire a Ichigo esperando que señalara o caminara hacia el lugar a donde íbamos.

Pero en vez de eso comenzó a subir los escalones que daban a las puertas de cristal de la agencia de automóviles.

¿Seria posible que el fuera el típico chico que tiene un amor inmenso por los automóviles?

Moví mi cabeza hacia los lados. Él no era para nada un típico chico.

— ¿Te vas a quedar hay Rukia? — Pregunto mirándome desde varios escalones de altura.

Deje escapar una sonrisa de lado, mirándolo desde abajo Ichigo se veía increíblemente atractivo, el viento levantaba su playera ligeramente, dejando ver la parte inferior de su bien esculpido six pack, y su cabello era movido y despeinado por el mismo viento que se había encargado de mostrarme su interesante anatomía.

— ¡Ya voy! — Subí los escalones hasta llegar a él. Estando a su altura, entrelazo los dedos de nuestras manos.

Desde la vez que nos besamos por tercera vez en su apartamento, se había vuelto mas cuidados en cuanto a las muestras de afecto, sobre todo en la escuela, cosa que agradecía que hiciera sin yo tener que pedírselo inventándole una excusa. Él era atento a su manera.

A veces me preguntaba, si él también tenía que esconder nuestra relación de alguien, ya que estaba segura de que el no eral el tipo de persona que se preocupaba por lo que los demás pensaran de él.

—Espero que tengas buen gusto— Dijo estando al frente de las puertas de cristal que comenzaban a abrirse automáticamente.

—Por supuesto que lo tengo— Dije, hablando en un tono orgulloso— Pero, ¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí?

— ¿Qué se viene a hacer a una agencia de autos Rukia? — Pregunto dando a entender que la respuesta era obvia.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, un vendedor se acercó a nosotros.

— ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? — Pregunto de una manera amable, con la habitual sonrisa que tienen todos los vendedores.

Ichigo lo miro con cierto fastidio por interrumpir la conversación que teníamos hace unos segundos.

—Necesito un automóvil— Dijo.

— ¿Alguna característica en especial? —

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, incluso me pareció ver cierto brillo travieso en sus ojos.

—Rápido. Que sea rápido— Dijo

El vendedor asintió y camino, indicándonos que lo siguiéramos.

Estuvimos viendo varios modelos de autos, desde convertibles, deportivos, de carreras, etc.

Pero ninguno convencía del todo a Ichigo.

Me aleje un poco de la charla que mantenían el Ichigo y el vendedor sobre un carro. Llegue al área de las motos. Deje mi imaginación volar y dentro de mi cabeza forme la imagen de como se vería Ichigo sobre una; sexy, no había mejor palabra para describirlo.

De un momento a otro sentí la mano de Ichigo sobre mi hombro y alce mi barbilla mirando hacía su rostro.

—Te verías bien en una de estas— Dije

Dio varias vueltas en círculos a la moto que estaba frente a nosotros, analizándola, y luego asintió para si mismo.

—Sabía que tenias buen gusto— Sonrió mientras me miraba— Me llevo esta, la quiero en color negro. — Dijo al vendedor.

Lo mire atónita, ¿De verdad iba a comprarla? Estaba segura de que se vería mas que bien en una moto, pero de lo que no estaba segura era de que tan seguro estaría el sobre ella.

—Ichigo, pero… ¿No estabas buscando un coche? — Pregunte mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Qué mas rápido que una moto? Además, estacionarlas es fácil y la cantidad de gasolina que gasta es menor— Dijo mientras daba su datos al vendedor.

—Pero una moto es…—

— ¿Peligrosa? — Adivino. Asentí con la cabeza— Tranquila, se manejarlas muy bien. Aun que no sé que tanta diferencia haya de una de lujo a una…— Sonrió al darse cuenta de la intranquilidad que estaba sembrando en mí— No te preocupes, soy muy bueno manejando motos.

—Disculpe que los interrumpa. — Dijo el vendedor— ¿Cómo sería su forma de pago? Kurosaki-san.

—Tarjeta de debito— Contesto Ichigo.

—Muy señor Kurosaki-sama— Hablo refiriéndose a él con mas respeto— ¿Podría acompañarme por aquí para finalizar el tramite por favor?

Ichigo lo siguió. Después de aproximadamente menos de una hora, Ichigo ya tenia moto nueva.

Subió a ella y la encendió al instante.

—Creo que ya es hora de que te lleve a la casa de tus padres— Dijo, dejando salir el entusiasmo que sentía por manejar su moto por las calles de Tokio. — Sube.

— ¿Debería rezar? — Bromee subiendo a ella y acomodándome detrás de él.

—Sería preferible que lo hicieras— Dijo tomando mis manos y colocándolas alrededor de su cintura.

Me sonroje ante nuestra pronta cercanía.

Ambos nos colocamos los cascos.

—Sujétate fuerte— Arranco apenas dio la orden.

Por inercia me pegue aun mas a su espalda e hice el agarre a su cintura mas fuerte. Era mi primera vez en una moto. Nunca imagine que se sintiera tanto miedo y adrenalina a la vez, sobre todo cuando pasabas justo en medio de los carros a una velocidad más que considerable.

Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que Ichigo sabía la dirección de la casa de mis padres, a la velocidad en la que íbamos llegar en menos de 10 minutos fue sencillo.

Baje de la moto, y me quite el casco.

— ¿Cómo sabías la dirección? — Pregunte con el corazón acelerado aun.

—No es como si fuera un secreto el lugar en donde vive la familia mas rica de Tokio— Dijo mientras se quitaba el casco color negro y agitaba su cabeza, alborotando su cabello.

No dije nada y le entregue el casco.

—Gracias por traerme, ten cuidado de regreso— Dije preocupada.

—Dime Rukia, ¿Hay cámaras aquí? — Pregunto colocando el casco en la parte de atrás.

—No, creo que la señal no llega hasta aquí, ¿Por qué? — Estábamos a unos cuantos metros del portón negro de barrotes de metal.

—Porque no seria prudente que la seguridad viera esto—

Ichigo me tomo de la cintura y acerco su rostro al mio, depositando un suave y delicado beso en mis labios.

—No hagas planes para mañana— Dijo colocándose el casco nuevamente— Pasara por ti a las 6. — Encendió su moto— Nos vemos, Rukia.

Arranco enseguida, dejándome con una sonrisa en los labios.

Dentro de la casa de mis padres, me encontré con que ellos estaban fuera, de viaje. Saber eso hizo que me lamentara el no haber llamado antes para asegurarme que estuvieran en casa.

Pregunte a las empleadas la hora en que mi hermano llegaría a casa hoy. Ninguna supo contestarme con certeza, así que opte por llamarlo para saber si lo esperaría para cenar o me iría de regreso a mi apartamento.

Su celular timbro varias veces, hasta que finalmente atendió mi llamada.

—Bueno, ¿Nii-sama? — Lo llame de la forma en la que me refería a el desde que tenía memoria.

—Rukia, veo que estas en casa— Dijo— Me doy cuenta que desconocías el hecho de que nuestros padres salieron a Dubai.

—Si, ha sido toda una sorpresa— Dije— Nii-sama, ¿Vendrás a cenar? Si es así esperare por ti.

—Cenare en la empresa—

—Ya veo…— Dije cayendo en la cuenta de que venir hasta aquí había sido en vano— Espero verte en otra ocasión— Dije. —Hasta luego Nii-sama

Termine la llamada.

Resignada a cenar sola, le pedí a la cocinera que prepara la cena, ya que había venido hasta aquí, haría que la visita valiera la pena.

Tome asiento en el comedor una vez estuvo todo preparado, estando a punto de comer, mi hermano apareció inesperadamente.

Habían pasado algunos meses desde la última vez que lo había visto, así que lo note diferente, empezando por su cabello, el cual llevaba un poco mas largo.

—Bienvenido— Dije— Le pediré a la cocinera que aliste otro plato en la mesa.

Coloco su saco negro en el perchero, aflojo ligeramente su corbata y tomo asiento en la mesa.

Después de un rato nos encontrábamos los dos cenando en silencio sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué tal la escuela? — Pregunto después de dar un sorbo a su copa de vino.

—Por ahora un poco pesada— Dije— Pero ya me estoy acostumbrando a ella.

—Ya veo— Dijo

— ¿Y que tal el trabajo? — Pregunte tratando de hacer que la plática siguiera.

—Tenemos un nuevo accionista, el hijo menor de la familia Abarai— Dijo

— ¿Abarai? ¿Quiénes son?—

—Es una familia que de un momento a otro a tomado notoriedad en el mundo de los negocios. Vienen de Dubai, parece ser que tienen una fuerte influencia en ese país

—Ya veo, entonces tiene algo que ver el viaje de nuestros padres — Hice una seña a la empleada de que retirara mi plato y todo lo demás.

—Así es— Dijo— Al parecer quieren formar una buena relación con esa familia.

—Con que es eso— Dije— Espero que todo vaya bien entonces.

— ¿Pasaras la noche aquí? — Pregunto mi hermano mirándome fijamente.

—No, tengo que volver a mi apartamento. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer— Dije

—Entonces te llevo— Dijo tomando su saco del perchero— No vi tu coche fuera.

_Eso era en otras palabras, ¿En que viniste?_

¿Debería decirle que me trajo Ichigo? No, seguramente luego me preguntaría que quien era ese joven.

—Vine en taxi— Dije, esperando una mirada desaprobatoria de su parte.

—No es un transporte seguro y mucho menos digno para ti— Reprendió— La próxima vez ven en el coche.

—De acuerdo— Dije no muy convencida.

Subí al mercedes negro de mi hermano. Me llevo a mi apartamento. Estaciono justo enfrente del edificio, aparcándose detrás de una moto que me parecía más que familiar.

Debido a la cercanía de ambos vehículos, la alarma de la moto se activó. Mi hermano hizo un gesto de fastidio, casi podía adivinar que era lo que estaba pensando" Que aparato tan mas escandaloso"

Baje del auto e hice un gesto de despedida a mi hermano seguido de un "Gracias" pero su atención no estaba precisamente dirigida a mi, miraba a alguien que se había colocado cerca mio; miraba a Ichigo.

Había venido a apagar la alarma de su moto. Miro a mi hermano y luego a mí.

—Lamento el escandalo— Se disculpo.

Su miraba me había parecido indiferente, como si fuéramos extraños. Lo mire confundida subir a su moto sin mirarme ni dedicarme una muestra de coqueteo común en el, solo encendió su moto y la llevo a la parte del estacionamiento, sin decir nada…

_Que extraño…_

No me percate de que mi hermano miraba el como yo me le había quedado viendo a la espalda de Ichigo hasta que se marcho.

— ¿Lo conoces? — Pregunto mi hermano desde su asiento en el auto.

—Él es…— ¿Qué debería decir exactamente? Estaba segura que si le decía que era mi vecino de edificio, se pondría a investigarlo. Ni que decir si le dijera que estaba saliendo con Ichigo— Un compañero de la universidad.

Me pareció ver que la expresión en los ojos de mi hermano se había inmutado por un micro segundo.

—Ya veo— Encendió el motor de su coche— Me regreso a la empresa entonces.

—Ten cuidado de camino— Dije

—Nos vemos— Sin más arranco.

Me quede de pie sobre la banqueta pensativa.

_¿Por qué Ichigo habrá actuado de esa manera?_

* * *

**Me párese y estoy segura de que a comparación del capitulo anterior, a este le falto enjundia haha xD Pero hay que bajarle un poquito a la cursileria(: ¡No olviden dejar su review! ¡Me encanta leerlos y verlos en mi bandeja de correos! n.n**

**Por cierto, aprovecho para dar un aviso, dedicado a las personas que leían mi otra historia, "Mi príncipe azul" que como ya se dieron cuenta, tiene meses que no actualizo. Bueno, pues debido a que me enganche con esta nueva historia, no actualizare hasta que termine esta D; porque tengo que volver a leerla toda y retomar las ideas que tenía planteadas para la historia. Ahora solo quiero enfocarme en "Quédate a mi lado". Buscare la manera de actualizar mas rápido, para concluir este fic y seguir con el otro... entre algunos otros que traigo entre manos, aun que no se si serían de Bleach. Así que les pido mas paciencia T.T**

**Eso era todo. Espero leerlos en el próximo capitulo, ¿Con quien les gustaria que se quedara Inoue? ¿Ishida, o Ulquirra? Nos vemos;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Uff! Meses sin pasar por aquí, la verdad no se cuantos, pero si se que son bastantes y bueno, nuevamente estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por todas las que me dejaron review pidiéndome que no dejara la historia, les aseguro que no pensaba hacerlo, pero por cosas de mi carrera y mi vida personal no había podido continuarla. Agradezco reviews: Jessy moon 15, Zero03, Blackriver, Sakura-Jeka, Akisa, Foreveryour, kurosaki otaku san, Elisa20, Odaliz Delgado, Kureimy, neko dani, MaferKP, Shiro, Mery. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y sin mas que decir los dejo que lean.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Extraño comportamiento.**

¿Abre hecho algo malo? Me preguntaba a mí misma mientras disolvía el azúcar en mi café cappuccino, que en este día me había sabido especialmente amargo.

Después de terminar las clases, había optado por satisfacer mi antojo de un café antes de ir al trabajo, por lo que ahora me encontraba en la cafetería frente al lugar de mi trabajo.

No lograba hacerme una idea en mi cabeza de que pude haber hecho o dicho, para que Ichigo actuara de una manera tan distante y a la vez cortante desde hace un par de días.

Tome el celular de la mesa percatándome de sus vibraciones ante un posible mensaje o llamada, se trataba de un mensaje de Hinamori.

"Estoy cerca del café frente a tu trabajo, tiene tiempo que no platicamos ¿Estas disponible, Rukia-chan?"

"Vaya coincidencia, estoy dentro del café. Para ti siempre tengo tiempo" Escribí como respuesta.

Hinamori entro a los pocos segundos, sostenía en ambas manos bolsas del mandado, saliendo por una de ellas la parte verdosa del cebollín. Llevaba un vestido veraniego, el cual le sentaba de maravilla, llegándole por escasos centímetros encima de la rodilla.

Salude, haciéndome notar. Ella sonrió y camino hasta mí, tomando asiento en el lugar vacío frente al mío.

— ¿Sera que tuvimos el mismo antojo de café? — Cuestiono con una sonrisa gentil y cómplice en su rostro.

—Han de pensar que estoy loca tomando un cappuccino caliente con tremenda calor— Dije, apartando el mechón de pelo que caía por mi frente.

Me extrañe ante su tan repentina atención sobre mí.

— ¿Tengo espuma en la boca? — Pregunte tomando una servilleta y limpiando con ella mi boca.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso, dime ¿Haz estado durmiendo bien? — Cuestiono observadora.

Automáticamente toque las ojeras de mi rostro.

— ¿Se notan mucho no? — Pregunte extrañada.

Si bien, yo no era una persona que pasaba horas arreglándose frente al espejo, mucho menos eligiendo minuciosamente que ropa usare. Pero para que alguien antes que mi misma, note mi mal aspecto, realmente debo estar mal.

—Rukia-chan, debes procurar no desvelarte tanto estudiando— Aconsejo Hinamori.

—Si realmente fuera eso, créeme que no tendría tan mal aspecto como para que otros lo noten. —Dije, soltando un suspiro.

— ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello? — Dijo entrelazando los dedos de ambas manos, colocándolos debajo de su barbilla.

Reí internamente al ver a Hinamori tomar su papel de psicóloga, un papel que en dos años estaba segura que desarrollaría muy bien, después de que se graduara de la universidad como licenciada en psicología.

—Hace un par de semanas conocí a un chico— Comencé mi relato de forma tímida— Uno muy diferente del resto— Di un sorbo a mi café— Detesto su personalidad, es tan estúpidamente atrayente, engreído, sínico, un completo idiota, aunque bueno, debes saber que si todo fuera tan malo en el… no me hubiera enamorado, y mucho menos me taladraría la cabeza, pensando una y otra vez que fue lo que hice mal…

Hinamo escuchaba atenta.

—Continua— Dijo.

—El caso es que comenzamos a salir, y todo marchaba bien, hasta hace un par de días— En mi cabeza visualice al Ichigo de antes.

—Cambio…— Pregunto Hinamori

—No lo sé con certeza… así que no puedo afirmarlo— Desvié mi mirada hacia la ventana.

—Ya veo— Dijo — Platícame, como es el ahora.

—Como es el ahora…— Dije pensativa— No sabría decírtelo— Dije— No he mantenido una conversación decente con él desde hace una semana, y cuando por casualidad nos llegamos a encontrar, me mira por unos segundos, desvía la mirada y luego solo…

—Huye— Completo Hinamori.

—Si… solo huye— Pronuncie pasmada— Duele. En el momento en que lo veo marchar como si no me hubiera visto, como si no le importara, solo siento un vacío y… duele.

—Rukia…— Pronuncio con voz y ojos angustiados.

—He pasado toda la mañana preguntándome a mí misma si pude haber hecho algo mal. — Sonreí irónica— Cuando yo nunca… lo hubiera hecho antes.

— ¿Y? ¿Encontraste alguna posible razon? — Cuestiono

—No— Dije— Ninguna tan grave como para que actué de esa manera.

Hinamori dio un sorbo a su café, que hasta ahora había permanecido intacto.

— ¿Y si el problema no son ni tu ni el?— Pregunto mirándome fijamente.

La mire confundida.

—No entiendo, ¿A qué te refieres? —

—Rukia, hay veces en la que, los problemas o la dicha "culpa" no está en ninguno de los dos, si no en algo externo.

La mire pensativa… tenía sentido lo que decía, pero si ese fuera el caso, ¿Qué podría ser ese algo externo?

—Y lo primero que te recomendaría Rukia-chan, es que no te castigues tanto pensando— Dijo— Mucho menos cuando él no se ha molestado en buscarte para hablar. Te aseguro que él sabe algo, porque de no ser así, ¿Qué sentido tendría su cambio tan repentino de actitud?

Por primera vez en todo el día, escuchaba algo lógico y también… algo que me había hecho sentir estúpida por haber actuado tan patética y desesperadamente.

—Tu eres más fuerte que eso Rukia, no bajes la cabeza— Me deje contagiar por la sonrisa de Hinamori, y sonreí.

—Gracias Hinamori— Dije sinceramente— Hablar contigo, me ha servido de mucho.

—Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea— Agrego con una sonrisa.

Pasados algunos minutos, me vi obligada a despedirme de Hinamori, tenía que presentarme al trabajo, ya que los últimos días no lo había hecho y necesitaba checar algunas cosas, aparte de que no podía seguir dejando toda la carga sobre Orihime.

Apenas llegar salude a todos los empleados, incluyendo a Ishida, quien desde hace unos días para mi sorpresa, trabaja para nosotras, según me había contado Orihime

Sin entretenerme mucho con los empleados, fui directo a la oficina. Si no mal recordaba Orihime guardaba algunas cremas y cosméticos en los cajones del escritorio que sin llegar a imaginármelo antes, ahora me serian de utilidad.

Los encontré casi al fondo del cajón, estaban como nuevos al no ser usados con tanta frecuencia, después de todo Orihime y yo no solíamos maquillarnos mucho.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda, Rukia-chan? — Cuestiono Orihime, causándome un sobresalto al entrar a la oficina sin avisar.

—Orihime…— Tan solo de verla mi pecho se oprimía— Perdón por no haber venido antes— Me disculpe. — No volveré a ausentarme por tanto tiempo.

—No tienes de que disculparte— Dijo acercando una silla y tomando asiento frente a mí. — Puedes faltar siempre que lo necesites, la ayuda me sobra aquí, sobre todo ahora que Ishida se unio— Sonrío amable.

—Hubiese deseado que me gritaras— Dije— Así no me sentiría mejor— Dije entretenida con las cremas en mis manos.

Soltó una risilla.

— ¿Ahora eres masoquista?— Rio divertida— ¡Ahora que me acuerdo! — Grito de repente.

La mire aguardando que continuara hablando.

—Ishida-kun, me conto algo— Dijo— Me dijo que al parecer, Kurosaki-kun está saliendo con alguien…

Desvié mi mirada instantáneamente de su rostro.

—Sí, Ichigo está saliendo con alguien…— Dije, con mi vista fija en mis manos sobre mis piernas.

Orihime dejo salir una expresión de asombro.

—Orihime hay algo que tengo que…

—Lo sé— Alce mi vista rápidamente y ensanche mis ojos al ver la sonrisa serena de Orihime en sus labios.

— ¿L-lo sabes? — Pregunte temerosa

Ella asintió con la cabeza, para después ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la ventana.

—Desde cuando lo…

—Desde el día que te saco de aquí cargada sobre su hombro. ¿Soy lenta no? — Sonrió y dio un golpecito a su cabeza con su puño. — Pero aquí la pregunta es… ¿Desde cuándo te enamoraste de él… Rukia-chan?

Me quede en silencio unos segundos, sin apartar la mirada de la cabellera de Orihime.

—Desde aquella vez en que te salvo de ser atropellada…—

Orihime dejo salir un suspiro.

—Vaya… fue hace mucho tiempo— Dijo

—Lo siento…

Orihime giro su cabeza hacia mí y me miro.

—No te disculpes de algo que no eres culpable de sentir, mucho menos de algo que quisiste evitar, porque yo sé que quisiste hacerlo, por mi…

Una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla.

—Te conozco tan bien, que sé que quisiste hacerlo desde el momento en que supiste que yo sentía algo por él— Camino hacia mí— Pero a veces los sentimientos son más fuertes. — Limpio mi mejilla con su pañuelo.

—Orihime…

—A mi Ichigo dejo se interesarme desde hace algún tiempo, algo me decía que no era para mí— Sonrío irónica— Y ya veo por qué— Sonrió— Encontró a alguien hecha a su medida.

Sin que yo lo quisiera, el agua en mis ojos se acumuló y lágrimas comenzaron a caer de ellos. Parte del dolor en mi pecho iba desapareciendo. Orihime, era increíble…

De todos los escenarios que forme en mi imaginación, sobre como resultaría mi disculpa hacia Orihime, sin duda alguna, este nunca estuvo entre ellos.

—Así que no tengo nada que perdonarte— Dijo mientras continuaba apartando las lágrimas de mi rostro— Lo único que te pido… es que no vuelvas a ocultarme nada, eso en realidad es lo que mas duele. — Dijo con una expresión dolida en el rostro.

La abrase en automático, sintiendo y escuchando sus sollozos cerca de su oído. Orihime lloraba conmigo.

—Eres increíble— Dije mientras la abrazaba. — No te ocultare nada nunca más. Tenlo por seguro. Gracias Orihime.

— ¡Pero que lloradera la nuestra! — Reímos entre lágrimas— Debo volver a la tienda Rukia-chan— Seco sus lágrimas— ¡Nos vemos! — Grito con su habitual entusiasmo.

—Nos vemos, Orihime— Sonreí.

Esa tarde confirme, que definitivamente tenía a la mejor de las amigas y que eso también era, el mayor de mis tesoros.

Me quede en el trabajo hasta el cierre. Orihime y yo volveríamos juntas a casa.

Después de cerrar la tienda, nos despedimos de los empleados, incluido entre ellos Ishida.

Orihime y yo manteníamos una plática de camino a casa. Se sentía bien pasar tiempo con ella después de días de no haber cruzado más de 4 palabras. Era un alivio saber que estábamos bien.

— ¿Mmm? Ese de haya… ¿No es Kurosaki-kun? — Hablo Orihime mirando hacia el edificio.

Mire en la misma dirección. Y como Orihime había dicho, se trataba de Ichigo.

Pero luego, posee mi mirada en algo que llevaba en ambas manos, conforme íbamos acercándonos, me di cuenta de lo que era eso que sostenía… eran maletas.

—No me digas que… ¿Ichigo se muda a nuestro edificio? — Cuestiono Orihime sorprendida.

Entonces recordé que Orihime no estaba enterada de que Ichigo vivía en el mismo edificio que nosotras, tendría que ponerla al tanto luego.

Fue entonces, que la mirada de Ichigo y la mía se cruzaron, pero nuevamente su mirada fue desviada.

—Espera aquí Orihime, iré a hablar con él.

— ¡Hmm! — Emitió.

Camine con prisa, hasta que finalmente llegue hasta donde él se encontraba.

—Ichigo, al fin te veo por más de 5 segundos— Dije sarcástica.

—Hubiera sido mejor que no me hubieras visto…— Murmuro.

— ¿Y esas maletas? — Pregunte con una especie de mal presentimiento en mi pecho.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos sin mirarme.

—Me voy a cambiar de edificio…—

Quise emitir un gran "que" pero supe que el aire que tenía en ese momento no me alcanzaría.

—Por qué… — Pregunte en automático.

Por primera vez me miro a la cara, y la miraba que me daba era de molestia.

— ¿Tengo que rendirte cuentas de todo lo que hago? — Cuestiono frio y con una mirada gélida.

Sentí como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta.

—Hoy no es un buen momento para hablar, hablemos luego.

Coloco las dos maletas que llevaba en ambas manos sobre la moto, tomo su casco y lo coloco en su cabeza y luego subió a su moto.

Me miro una última vez de reojo para luego encender la moto e irse.

Apreté fuertemente mi mandíbula, evitando que nuevamente lagrimas salieran de mis ojos. No lloraría otra vez.

—Sera la última vez Ichigo.

Dije para mí misma con enojo en mi pecho.

_Sera la última vez que me lastimes…_

* * *

__**Algo corto y sin escenas IchiRuki, pero hay que darle drama. Espero aun siga teniendo unos cuantos lectores. ¡Agradecería mucho sus reviews! Cuídense mucho. Nos vemos C:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ya se, yo por aquí es** **super raro :c pero hoy es de esos días que esta nublado, el clima es fresco y escribir te fluye. Espero que mis lectoras aun anden por aquí, quiero agradecer a: angy, Akisa, jessy moon 15, ichiruki forever, Lastwizard, Foreveryour, Mery, Reela, SukiKyoshi, ruki91. Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo ;') ¡Y aquí sigo! Solo tenganme paciencia. Las dejo que lean.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Lejos de ti**

No me extrañaba que Rukia no me mirara con ojos de desprecio u odio, porque ella ni siquiera me miraba.

Aun si ella miraba a la dirección en la que estaba, era como si viera a través de mí, como si yo no existiera.

Aceptaba que eso me molestaba, e incluso el verla fijamente no funcionaba, ya lo sabía; había dejado de existir para ella.

Habían pasado 3 días desde la última vez que habíamos hablado, aquella vez en la que me comporte como un verdadero imbécil.

No habíamos hablado desde entonces. No buscaba el hacerlo, y aun sabiendo que ella merecía una explicación, no podía dársela. Ese _"hablemos luego"…_ nunca llego.

Coincidencia o no, desde hace 3 días no podía dormir bien, ni tampoco concentrarme al estudiar.

Sabía que la enana me hacía falta, pero no podía tenerla conmigo, por mucho que quisiera estar con ella, tenía que alejarla de mí, aun si eso significaba el ser tratado como un extraño.

—Ya mejor tómale una foto.

Me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de Ishida a un lado mío.

—No sé de qué hablas— Fingí demencia

—Qué pena me das— Me miro con desprecio.

Molesto, lance la pluma que sostenía en mi mano hacia Ishida.

—No jodas…

Quise aventarme por la ventana cuando mi lápiz fue a dar la cabeza de Rukia después de ser esquivado por Ishida.

Infantilmente, incorpore mi cuerpo hacia el frente, fingiendo inocencia.

Rasque mi cabeza nervioso, ¿Se enojaría? ¿Y si ahora me odiaba al 1000%? ¿Qué tal y se venga?

Mire de reojo y casi me da un infarto al ver que Rukia estaba al lado mío.

La mire embobado, era como si hubieran pasado meses desde que la había visto tan de cerca.

—Kurosaki

Su tono de voz gélida me provoco un vacío en el estómago, más aun el hecho de que me llamara por mí apellido. La mire casi a la fuerza, pasando saliva nervioso.

—Dime

_Ella definitivamente debe odiarme…_

Extendió el objeto que la había golpeado hacia mí.

—Esto es tuyo.

Nunca había visto a Rukia así, ni siquiera con las personas del salón que sabía que no eran de su agrado.

Eso solo significaba que, la había lastimado más de que pensé. Apreté mi mandíbula molesto conmigo mismo.

Finalmente tome el lápiz. Levante mi rostro y la mire directamente a los ojos. Mi mirada se debilito al darme cuenta de que sus ojos se veían lastimados, toda ella lucía herida…

—No sabes cuánto lo siento…

Note como el cuerpo de Rukia tembló de momento y luego se controló al instante. No dijo nada y me dio la espalda, volviendo a su lugar. Juro que en ese momento estuve a punto de tomarla de la mano, pero las miradas de mis compañeros ya habían estado demasiado tiempo sobre nosotros; todos sospechaban que había habido algo.

Suspire hondo. Era como si me estuviera ahogando en vida.

¿De verdad todo lo demás valía tanto la pena como para dejar a Rukia? Mi cabeza era un caos y eso me estaba volviendo loco.

El timbre que daba fin a la última clase había sonado.

Tome mis cosas y salí del salón de clases con desgano. Antes de ir al apartamento decidí pasar a biblioteca y tomar algunos libros que necesitaba.

De camino al estacionamiento, vi a Inoue recargada en un BMW de lujo color grisáceo.

Al sentir mi mirada volteo en mi dirección.

Podía sentir un gran sentimiento de decepción en su mirada, al igual que en la tenue sonrisa que me daba.

— ¡RUKIA!

Mis ojos y cabeza giraron en la dirección de aquel nombre.

Fruncí mi ceño.

—Renji…

Leí en los labios de ella.

La idea de lanzar uno de los libros que llevaba en mis manos hacia aquel pelirrojo cruzo por mi mente, pero se esfumo al escuchar la risa de Rukia.

— ¿Qué te hizo pensar que eras tan importante Ichigo? — Dije en voz baja para mí mismo.

En ese momento quise, que esa risa hubiera sido causada por mí.

Con un malestar en mi pecho, seguí mi camino al lugar en que estaba mi moto. Guarde los libros en la parte de atrás y subí en ella.

_¿Qué es lo que estarás pensando Rukia? ¿Cómo te estarás sitiando?_

Todo eso, quería saberlo.

Coloque el casco en mi cabeza y finalmente salí de la escuela, tratando de que con el ruido del tráfico, aquella escena de Rukia riendo con otro chico, desapareciera de mi cabeza…

Después de 10 minutos llegue al edificio.

Ciertamente no tenía nada que ver con el anterior. A simple vista este era un lugar más sencillo y de clase media. De alguna u otra manera me hacía sentir más cerca de la realidad.

Deje la motocicleta en el estacionamiento y entre.

No tenía mensajes en recepción por lo que subí las escaleras hacia el apartamento. Mire el 14 en la puerta, la abrí y entre.

El interior del lugar no era tan espacioso, ni mucho menos lujoso, más bien era modesto, nada llamativo. Había sido fácil el acoplarme a él.

Deje los libros sobre la mesa de la sala y me tire en el sofá.

Tome un cojín y en el vi el rostro de Renji, al instante lo lance con fuerza a la pared.

—Maldita cabeza de piña…

Me quede dormido después de lanzar todos los demás cojines de la sala.

No supe por cuanto tiempo dormí, pero al despertar la luz de sol se había ido.

Escuche el timbre de la puerta. Me levante con lentitud y fui a abrirla. Era Byakuya.

—Lo siento. Me quede dormido— Me disculpe sin saber cuánto tiempo llevaba timbrando.

Su cara como siempre, no mostro ninguna expresión. Di por hecho que no le había importado.

—Pasa— Me hice a un lado.

Ambos tomamos asiento.

—Bueno— Bostece— Dime a que debo tu tan "agradable" visita— Dije con sarcasmo.

Ignoro mi sentido del humor como de costumbre y extendió un sobre tamaño carta hacia mí.

Me miro esperando que lo tomara.

No lo hice esperar y lo abrí. Lo primero que saque de él, fue la foto de un hombre, debía tener alrededor de 18 a 20 años de edad. Su cabello era azul al igual que sus ojos.

— Grimm…jow Jae…jer…

—Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez— Corrigió Byakuya.

Intente pronunciarlo bien pero me sentí estúpido y deje de hacerlo.

—Dejémoslo en Grimm— Dije— ¿Qué pasa con él?

Byakuya me dedico una mirada seria.

—Mírale de cerca— Dijo sin más.

Lo mire esperando que me hablara un poco más del porqué.

—Está interesado en comprar un gran porcentaje de acciones en la compañía— Hablo poniéndose de pie— Quiero estar seguro de que sabemos lo suficiente de él.

Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Pero…

Inicie inseguro de preguntar. Byakuya me miro aguardando que continuara.

— ¿Qué pasara con Rukia? — Cuestione con claro interés.

Camino hacia la puerta y se detuvo al estar cerca de ella.

—Rukia volvió a casa.

_¿Volvió a casa? _

—Ella ya no es tu trabajo— Abrió la puerta— Tu única prioridad es Grimmjow.

Tras decir eso cruzo la puerta y se fue.

_Parece que en tres días me he perdido de mucho…_

Mire la hora, eran las 9 pasadas de la noche, toque mi estómago tras sentir el gruñido de mis tripas.

Recordé que no tenía nada en la alacena ni refrigerador, así que tome mis llaves y salí a comprar algo de comida.

Camine hasta el súper que estaba a dos cuadras del edificio, habría hasta altas horas de la noche lo cual era muy conveniente para mí.

Entre y escuche el jodido sonido que hacían todas las tiendas al ingresar en ellas. Tome lo necesario, pague y me fui.

De vuelta en el apartamento prepare una cena rápida, cene y tome los libros que había pedido prestados de la biblioteca.

Mire absorto la primera página del libro, en la esquina inferior derecha venia un corazón y dentro de él una I y un R. Me fui rápidamente al final del libro y en la ficha de las personas que lo habían tomado prestado, venia el nombre de Rukia.

Sonreí. Sin embargo, no pude mantener esa sonrisa por mucho tiempo, ya que luego me imagine a la Rukia de ahora borrando aquella evidencia.

Tome mi celular y saque una foto del dibujo.

De nuevo volvía a sentir ese malestar en el estómago. Cada vez que recordaba a Rukia, ese malestar se hacía presente; un vacío que yo había construido.

Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás y deje salir un suspiro. No me explicaba como en tan poco tiempo, Rukia había logrado afectarme tanto, incluso ahora no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera ella.

Rasque mi nuca y volví mi vista a los libros, no me quedaba de otra que intentar estudiar.

Esa noche estudie alrededor de 3 horas y después me fui a dormir. Desperté en punto de las 7 de la mañana, tome una ducha y desayuno rápido y me fui a la escuela.

Al llegar al salón de clases la única persona dentro era justo mi talón de Aquiles.

Maldije internamente mi mala suerte.

—Buenos días— Dijimos al unísono.

Esa coincidencia me descoloco tanto que tropecé con una de las bancas al caminar. Mire a Rukia. Ella no parecía haberse inmutado.

Un silencio incomodo se había formado, uno que no había habido antes entre nosotros. Ansioso, comencé a jugar con el tapón del lapicero, hasta que Rukia dejo salir un sonido a modo de queja.

La melodía del celular de Rukia atrajo nuevamente mi mirada hacia ella. Note cierto nerviosismo en ella al tomar la llamada.

— ¿Renji? Buenos días— Apenas escuche ese nombre sentí como la gastritis se apoderaba de mi estómago— Amanecí bien, gracias por preguntar.

Y entonces, los labios de Rukia se curvearon ligeramente en una sonrisa.

Sentí como de un momento a otro, los músculos de mis hombros se tensaban.

— ¿Esta noche? Muy bien, déjame ver si tengo algo de tiempo. Te llamare— No me di cuenta que me le había quedado viendo hasta que alzo ligeramente su ceja izquierda extrañada mientras me miraba.

No me importo. La seguí viendo hasta que se hizo demasiado incómodo para ella y aparto su mirada.

— ¿Saldrás con ese pelirrojo? — Pregunte sin importarme que no fuera de mi incumbencia y que posiblemente me mandara por un tubo.

Sus ojos violetas me miraron con molestia.

— ¿Disculpa? — Pregunto con su reciente tono de voz frio.

—Pregunte que…

—"_¿Tengo que rendirte cuentas de todo lo que hago?"_ — Cito, dándome una bofetada mental.

Tomo sus libros dispuesta a salir del salón. Inconscientemente me levante del pupitre y alcance a tomarla por la muñeca.

Giro su rostro ligeramente hacia mí, dejándome ver una marcada mueca de disgusto. La abrace.

—No te vayas— Fueron las palabras que salieron de mi boca por si solas.

—Tú eres el que se fue— Dijo sin corresponder a mi abrazo.

Me quede estático, la mirada que me daba era una mirada dura, y también… una mirada herida.

La solté.

¿Cómo demonios era capaz de pedirle eso? ¿Con qué derecho? Reí para mis adentros con ironía.

Note la confusión en el rostro de Rukia.

—Tú no entiendes…— Dije en voz baja.

— Qué es lo que…

—Buenos días.

Saludo Ishida entrando al salón.

—Buenos días— Saludo Rukia.

La llegada de Ishida dio por terminada la conversación, para mi suerte. ¿Qué le hubiera dicho si esa platico hubiera continuado?

Suspire. Salí del salón a tomar un poco de aire, había estado a punto de cagarla otra vez.

Tome el celular de la bolsa de mi pantalón después de sentir sus vibraciones.

—Espero que ya te hayas dado cuenta.

Leí en el mensaje de texto que acababa de recibir de Ishida. Mire en su dirección. Permanecía sentado en su pupitre leyendo el libro de anatomía como si nada.

Me quede pensativo. Creía tener una idea de que era a lo que se refería ese cuatro ojos.

—Pero…— Pase mi mano por mi rostro con desesperación — No puedo…

Ese día decidí no entrar a clases, no estaba de humor, así que me fui a hacer lo que Byakuya me había pedido, mi otro dolor de cabeza y por el cual estar con la enana me era imposible.

Estacione mi moto frente al edificio en el cual residía el hombre con nombre de trabalenguas.

El edificio era un jodido rascacielos, incluso la cabeza me daba vueltas de mirar tan arriba para averiguar dónde terminaba el último piso.

El claxon de un auto se escuchó detrás de mí. Me gire para ver de quien coño se trataba; era una limosina negra.

Encendí la moto y la moví un poco hacia adelante.

La limosina aparco detrás de mí. El chofer bajo del auto y al pasar detrás mío me dedico una mirada de fastidio. Camino hasta llegar a la puerta donde venía su pasajero y la abrió.

Sonreí de lado al ver quien bajaba de ella.

—Hemos llegado señor Grimmjow— Dijo el chofer inclinando un poco su cabeza hacía el hombre peli azul.

—Imagino que habrás investigado lo que te pedí— Dijo mientras se acomodaba el cuello de su traje color gris oscuro.

—Por supuesto señor— Contesto con orgullo— Se la ubicación… del paradero de Kuchiki Rukia.

El casco de la moto cayó de mis manos, ¿Había dicho Rukia? Note como la atención de esos dos hombres estaba ahora sobre mí, así que simule el no darme cuenta y recogí el casco del suelo como si nada.

—Bien, háblame de eso dentro— Dijo mientras caminaba para adentrarse al edificio.

—Si señor

Ahora tenía curiosidad sobre ese sujeto, más aun, sobre la pronta petición de Byakuya de mirarlo de cerca. Ahora sabía que no era simplemente por cuestiones de negocios, ahora sabía que… Rukia estaba implicada en ello.

Volví a casa y leí con mayor atención la información que me había sido dada del tal Grimmjow.

—Dueño de bancos, dueño de cadenas hoteleras, accionista en diferentes empresas alrededor del mundo, tiene doctorados bla bla bla…

Lance los papeles a la mesa sin encontrar nada que tuviera que ver con los Kuchiki.

No podía preguntar a Byakuya, todo lo que quisiera saber, tendría que averiguarlo por mí mismo, y en el último de los casos…

—Rukia…

"_Espero que te hayas dado cuenta." _Recordé de pronto el mensaje de texto de Ishida.

—Claro que me di cuenta idiota— Dije en voz alta.

Como no iba a darme cuenta de que… no puedo ver más allá de Rukia. Como no iba a darme cuenta de que me enamore de ella…

Sin embargo, no podía decirle que su hermano se había dado cuenta de que ella y yo teníamos algo. Nos había mandado vigilar después de notar extraños comportamiento de parte de ambos, y había descubierto lo evidente.

Pensé que estaba acabado. Pero me sorprendió al ofrecerme una segunda oportunidad, si esta vez me alejaba por completo de ella.

Sabía que le haría daño a Rukia, pero necesitaba de la ayuda de Byakuya para permanecer en Tokio, así que acepte, aun si eso significaba comportarme como un hijo de puta y contenerme cuando estuviera cerca de ella, lo haría.

El problema era que no sabía por cuanto tiempo sería capaz de hacerlo, el problema era que no sabía por cuanto tiempo podría estar sin ella…

* * *

**Quiero hacer sufrir un poquito a Ichigo :c ¿Ustedes no? xD ¡Espero sus reviews! Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo c:**


End file.
